Discovering the Future
by Mrs.InsaneOne
Summary: It's the Marauder's 7th year and Lily still refuses to give James a chance, but will that change after Lily discovers a book that reveals what lies ahead for both her and James? JP/LE, SB/OC, RL/OC
1. Back to Hogwarts, Seventh Year

**AN:** _Hello, Just a not quite brief note before you begin reading and then I will let you read in peace. This story is the first ever fan-fiction that I started writing back in May of 2003. I had been reading fanfic since about Feb 2003, and I'd fallen in love with the stories about the Marauders. I noticed a trend though, and the majority of those stories that I was reading were focusing on James, Remus, and Sirius (with very little Peter) and Lily only mentioned here and there. So I set out to write a Marauder Era fic based upon Lily's side of the story. _

_I have long since finished writing, and posting, all three books of this series, this being the first book – though this is the first posting of this story by me on this site. (There was one incident of another claiming both my penname, with numbers, and this story as their own, but that was resolved well before I began posting my other stories here.) I have edited and revised nearly the entire story – in order to fix many of my rampant mistakes that I made the first time I wrote it. I have also been adding in a few new scenes and rewording others as well as adding a more in-depth summary at the beginning. _

_I hope you enjoy reading this story (as much as you enjoyed it the first time for those of you who have read one or both of the original versions on other sites). Thank you, and enjoy the story! – Jenn_

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

**Lily Evans: **_A talented and fiery red-headed witch with a passion for learning and following the rules. She'd been appointed Head Girl at the beginning of her seventh year and hopes that she'll take many happy memories home with her when she leaves the school and heads off into the world to make her own way. There are only three things standing in her way: James Potter, a mysterious book, and the wrath of a rising Dark Lord._

**James Potter: **_Renowned for his repertoire of tricks and pranks, his ability to hex anything that moves, and his determination to date one Lily Evans. He is never very far from his small gang of friends that has been christened 'The Marauders' and would live on his broom if he could. As this year's Head Boy he thinks life would be perfect, if not for Lily's constant refusal to go out with him. Will this be his lucky year? Or will his life get turned upside down as a mysterious book haunts his dreams and a red-head's growing temper dashes his dreams?_

Their very lives may depend on them '_Discovering the Future_'.

A MWPP era fic by Mrs. Insane One...

* * *

**_Discovering the Future_  
_Revised Alternate Version for Re-posting on_**

_**Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts, Seventh Year**_

September first had arrived at long last. Lily Evans had been both dreading this day and looking forward to it all summer long. This was to be her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Her trunk was packed and waiting in her parents' car; all she had to do was get her wand and her ticket, her last ticket she'd receive as a student, for the Hogwarts Express. Smiling sadly, she hurried down the stairs and passed her sister, Petunia, on the way.

"Bye Petunia" Lily politely called when she was an arms' length away from her.

"Good riddance, _freak_," Petunia sneered as she brushed passed Lily.

"Yeah, and have a nice year to you too!" Lily retorted in an over-friendly voice that dripped with sarcasm. "Glad to see you are your usual kind and cheerful self. What, did you catch the neighbor's dog digging in old man Higgins' yard again? How many people did you spread the news to on your way home?"

"Shows what you know," Petunia shot back with a glare.

"Oh really? Should I let mum know that you were hiding beside the house snogging with that dreadful prat you call boyfriend again? I'm sure she'd be very interested to know what you were up to," Lily countered sweetly, smirking as her sister's face turned beet red with guilt at having been caught.

"You wouldn't dare!" Petunia gasped.

"Wouldn't I?" Lily threw back smugly as she headed down the stairs. "See you in June!" She loved getting the last word in an argument with her sister. Yet it saddened her as well, knowing that they weren't as close as they once were. Lily and Petunia had not gotten along since Lily had received that very first Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday. Lily had long since come to expect her sister's slights and small cruelties, but it still pained her to know that her sister felt the way she did. Putting her sister firmly out of her mind, Lily skipped out to the car where her mum was waiting and climbed in beside her smoky gray cat named Ashes.

"Are you ready dear?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes, Mum, I have everything now," Lily replied.

"Is Petunia coming?"

"No, you know she never comes with us to the station. Not unless you drag her to the car by her ear!"

"_Lily_! You really should be nicer to your sister; she loves you just as much as she always has. Besides, she's the only sister you have."

"I'm sorry, Mum, I try to be nice – I really do. I even said goodbye to her. If she still loved me, she wouldn't call me a freak all the time." After saying this, Lily turned to look out the window and Mrs. Evans signed before pulling out of the drive way.

The drive to King's Cross took no time at all. And before she knew it, Lily was slipping through the barrier and loading her things into a compartment near the front of the train. She lovingly hugged her mum goodbye and climbed aboard feeling the familiar wave of excitement building in her chest as the new term edged closer. She was heading up to the first car, to attend her first meeting with the Prefects as Head Girl, when her least favorite person called her name.

"Hey Evans! Wait up will ya?" James Potter shouted by way of a greeting.

Closing her eyes in annoyance, Lily turned to tell him to sod off, but was startled to see the shiny silver Head Boy badge pinned to his jumper. Swearing to herself, she snapped, "What do you want, _Potter?_"

"Now really, Evans, is that any way to greet this year's Head Boy?" James chided as he grinned like a fool.

"If it had been anyone but you, I would say no and apologize. But, seeing as how it is you, I don't see anything wrong with it. What did you do? Hit Lupin over the head and steal it from him? Or did you get your faithful shadow, Black, to snatch it for you? I know you couldn't have possibly earned it, Dumbledore isn't that mad."

Frowning at Lily's words, James made as if to reply but was cut off when the train's whistle blew and the train jerked and clattered loudly as it started rolling out.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to meet the Prefects up front. I've been named Head Girl without any help from my friends… _or_ family," With that Lily stalked up to the corridor and slipped through the connecting door that led to the Prefects compartment.

"Hello everyone," Lily said in greeting as she was tried to close the door, only to realize that someone on the other side was trying to get inside.

"If you don't mind Evans, I'll be joining you for the meeting. The Head Boy is required to attend all Prefect meetings after all," James remarked as he pushed past Lily, stepping on her foot in the process. Lily growled and tried to step around him, but he leaned down so he could whisper in her ear, "By the way, I really am the Head Boy. You might want to get used to it, Evans."

Fuming, Lily sat down as far away from Potter as she could and then rubbed the top of her foot where he'd stepped on it. As far as she could tell, this was going to be the worst train ride ever. What was Dumbledore thinking when he made that _fool_ the Head Boy? It could still be a mistake; after all Dumbledore couldn't have possibly _wanted_ Potter in such a high position of authority – not after all those dangerous pranks he'd played over the last six years.

The whole front compartment was chilly while the Prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl went over their new duties and the school rules as they had been laid out in their letters. The tension between James and Lily blatantly obvious to even the newly raised fifth year students. Once all topics had been covered, the Prefects hurried out of the compartment at a near run, to patrol the corridors and make sure the rest of the students were behaving. James got up and stretched, then turned to stare at Lily, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"What do you want now Potter?" she demanded, when she finally noticed that he was still there.

"Will you go out with me to the first Hogsmeade visit this year?"

_Here we go again_, Lily thought to herself as she answered. "Not in your wildest dreams Potter. You would think that it would penetrate that big head of yours by now that I want _nothing_ to do with you. For once, can't you just leave me alone!?"

Grinning, because this was exactly the reply he expected, James answered back, "And I have said it before, Evans, I will keep asking until you say yes." Chuckling to himself, he backed out of the compartment and headed off to find his friends and fellow Marauders; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Back in the compartment, Lily was fuming again. _What right did that infernal creep have to make her miserable in her last year at Hogwarts?_ It was a shame McGonagall hadn't seen fit to expel both Black and Potter when they pulled that horrid prank on Snape in fifth year, whatever it was they did, it had Remus snarling at Black and all three boys walking softly until two weeks before term ended while Snape seemed to hate them even more then usual. It was not that she liked Snape, the rotten little bugger that he was; it just would have been nicer to not have to worry about the Marauders pranking her – and every other student within the castle walls – yet again this year, and Potter in particular pestering her to go out with him. Every day, without fail, for the last three years he had asked her if she would go to Hogsmeade with him on a date and Lily was extremely fed up with the whole idea.

Sighing at the awful possibility that she had truly been saddled with a complete moron for a Head Boy, Lily got into her school robes and strolled out into the corridors to check on the Prefects and find her best friends Lori, Jenn, and Monica. She was walking past a compartment about midway down the train when she heard her name. Pausing outside, she stood listening to see what was being said about her.

"So, Evans turned you down again, did she, Prongs?"

"Yeah, she gave me the standard '_Not in your wildest dreams Potter!_', too. You would think that after three years of saying no, she would say yes at least once!"

"You expect her to change her mind about you? You are a complete idiot, you know that!"

"Well thanks for that assessment, Padfoot. You are such a friend!"

Three voices, those of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all laughed at that response. Lily could only imagine the sarcastic smirk that must have been on his face at that moment.

"Are you really going to torment her all year long by asking her out every day again?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I will, I swore I'd ask her out every day until the end of our seventh year as long as she continues to turn me down. I won't stop asking until she says _yes_."

"Then it'll be a long year of hearing 'Not in your wildest dreams Potter!'" Sirius snickered back.

"Too right you are, Black, or how about this one instead? It will be a cold day in hell before I even think of considering going out with you, Potter. You are the worst thing that has ever happened to Hogwarts, and the whole lot of you, are the most pathetic students to grace its halls since the day it was founded! I'm just saddened that they sucked you into their mist, Remus, you're so much smarter and better then them," Lily huffed loudly at the boys' shocked faces before she moved on down the train.

"Now just one minute!" James roared as he struggled to climb to his feet. Lily didn't bother turning around or answering though; she just kept walking away with her nose in the air. Sirius and Remus had a hard time getting him to sit back in his seat while exchanging a significant look over his head. Eventually he stopped resisting and slowly sagged back into his seat, a worried frown on his face as he asked, "Do you really think she meant that?"

"Well, she did sound fairly put out," Peter stated obviously. Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes before the four of them settled into a round of Exploding Snap to pass the time as the train wound through the surrounding country, bringing them ever closer to Hogwarts.

* * *

Five minutes later, Lily was sliding back the door to the compartment where her friends were sitting and chatting happily about the up coming school term. The four girls had become fast friends when they first started at Hogwarts, and willingly helped each other with homework assignments and boy troubles. The three of them inside the compartment looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled warmly in welcome as Lily collapsed into an empty seat and offered a halfhearted smile in return.

"Hey Lily!" the three girls called out cheerfully.

"Hey girls," Lily replied listlessly.

"What's wrong? Did Potter ask you out again?" Lori asked as she scooted over to make room for her best friend. Lori Wilson was a skinny brown-haired and brown-eyed seventeen-year-old was Lily's first friend at Hogwarts; like Lily, she was the only witch in her family.

"Yes, he did. And he dares to claim he was named Head Boy this year. Can you believe it? That _insufferable jerk_ as Head Boy? Remus wouldn't even meet my eyes during the whole meeting, as if he was ashamed! I swear Dumbledore must have lost his mind." Lily continued to rant as she opened the door on Ashes' cage and stroked the back of his head. "Then on my way here I walked by his compartment, and I overheard him saying that he would ask me every day this year, same as last year and the year before. Why does he make my life miserable?"

"Head Boy? Do you really think he is the Head Boy? As far as the rest, well, I think he likes you," Jenn countered. Jennifer Parksen was Lori's complete opposite, with long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a ready smile. Called Jenn by her friends, Lily had also met her in her first year at Hogwarts and though she rarely talked about her family, she knew that Jenn's father was a respected wizard and her mum a muggle. "He makes these moony, love-struck eyes whenever he sees you and I'd swear he tripped over his feet in the halls whenever he passed you last year on the way to classes."

"Please, he does it just to annoy me, and I am seriously hoping the Head Boy thing is just another of his stupid, and childish pranks."

"Who knows, but my guess is that it had to be a dare or a bet between the four of them!" Monica stated. Monica Sinclair was youngest of the group, a full year below them; she had joined them in their third year – in the middle of her second – when Lily and her friends had been asked by Professor McGonagall to tutor her in transfiguration. She was a shy girl, prone to clumsiness, with hazel eyes and short black hair that framed a heat shaped face. Monica had no idea who her parents were; she was orphaned when just a babe and adopted by the time she was five and had no memories remained of her birth parents.

"I think you're right Mon, why else would he have asked me out everyday for the last four years? Dumbledore couldn't be that senile either," Lily agreed.

Lori sat up and grinned at Lily. "Careful, Dumbledore likes Potter you know, and he's fond of a good joke. I think you should say yes just once. Or at least give him a different reply then 'Not in your wildest dreams Potter.' You never change what you say!"

"Well, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. At least not any more then I did when I passed them earlier. I would rather get him back. Maybe this year I'll hex him or something. He is so stuck up; I used to like him before he got such a swollen head!"

At this all the girls giggled.

All too soon the whistle was sounding once more as the train slowed to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station and it was time to disembark. Excitement filled the air as all the students began gathering their trunks and pets before crowding into the corridors of the train, pushing their way past their fellow students in a desperate rush to be out the door first. Anticipation on nearly every face as thoughts of the upcoming feast and sorting filled everyone's thoughts.

Hagrid could be heard calling above the babbling stream of children for the first years to follow him to the boats while Lily and the rest of the students moved off towards the seemingly horseless carriages that were to take them up to the castle. Lily quickly commandeered a coach for her and her friends and the four of them settled back as it swayed into motion, following the other carriages up to the castle.

The carriages soon whisked them through the school's gates and delivered them safe and sound at the front of the castle, where they quickly climbed down and hurried up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. As they walked through the doors, they heard the four Marauders laughing loudly behind them. The girls ignored them as best they could and headed into the Great Hall to take their usual seats at the far end of the Gryffindor table nearest the staff table.

Once all of the older students were situated, the first years were led in by Professor McGonagall for the Sorting ceremony. Lily craned her head around to get a clearer view; she had always enjoyed the Sorting Hat's songs and poems. Eagerly, she watched and listened as the hat opened its mouth and sang out – its voice filling the hall easily.

"_It is the same most every year,  
each and every new child quivering,  
their hearts brimming full of fear,  
so scared that we hear them shivering._

_Those who are older, sit with knowing smiles  
as each child places me on their head;  
sitting but for a short while  
as I decide where they should bed._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
where bravery is the thing.  
Or you may do well in Hufflepuff,  
where the loyal get their wings._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
__where intelligent thoughts are to be freed.  
__Or perhaps you are for Slytherin  
whose cunning may turn to greed._

_Yet heed me now, my voice does warn,  
of coming perils and desperate needs.  
beware division or you will mourn,  
as darkness plants its evil seeds._

_Houses four, must stand as one in the darkest hour  
or walls will crumble from within.  
You have been told, you have been warned...  
now at last, let the Sorting begin._

Silence rang through the hall as the hat finished its song; even the teachers seemed a bit shocked and shaken by the hat's dire warnings. Hesitantly, after glaring sharply at the now silent hat, McGonagall moved forward and began calling out the names of the new students, and one by one they warily placed the hat on their head and were sorted into one of the four houses. When the last of the new first years took his seat at the Ravenclaw table, Professor Dumbledore stood up and made his usually short welcoming speech.

"Welcome students, both new and old. I hope you are all feeling up to tonight's feast. You may begin!" With that, the dishes filled with all kinds of delicious foods.

The students quickly began piling their plates with all of their favorites and catching up with old friends whom they hadn't seen since the end of term last year. The new first years soon found themselves relaxing amid the friendly banter and began making friends with the other students within their House. Excitement filled the hall and made the meal seem extra special in the eyes of all students, regardless of age or year. In no time at all, they had eaten their fill, and the last of the food disappeared from the dishes as magically as it had appeared. Silence fell once more as Dumbledore rose from his seat once more.

"I trust you enjoyed your supper," he began as he looked over the students at each of the four tables in turn. "Just a few notices before I send you off to bed now. All students should kindly take note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits." Here Dumbledore looked pointedly at the Gryffindor table where the Marauders sat trying to look innocent. "Next, I would like to remind all students that magic is strictly forbidden in the corridors between classes, and an updated list of banned items may be found posted outside of our caretaker's office. Now, Prefects, if you will kindly lead your new classmates to their dorms. Thank you and goodnight."

As Dumbledore sat back down, the students rose and began making their way out of the Great Hall. Several Prefects could be heard calling, "First years this way, hurry please!" Lily watched the process with a careful eye on the new Prefects to ensure they didn't forget any of the first years by accident. As Head Girl, it was one of her jobs to make certain the Prefects did their job properly.

Satisfied that all was going as it should, Lily headed wearily towards the Gryffindor tower. As she entered the Common Room she paused and listened to the chaotic noise of close to seventy students all talking at once as they moved in the direction of their dorm rooms.

Smiling to herself, Lily at last felt as though she was home. Here, there was no stuck-up sister calling her a freak, no funny sideways glances from old muggle friends who no longer spoke to her at home (courtesy of the same sister), and nothing to stop her from practicing what she learned. Hogwarts was a wondrous place full of magic and learning where Lily could just be herself. Lily's happiness only lasted a whole five minutes, unfortunately, as she made her way across the Common Room; for just as she reached the stairs that led up to the girls' dormitory, a voice called out to her above the rest.

"Why, Evans, have you no good night wishes for this year's Head Boy?" James cried out from where he was huddled with his buddies near the fireplace.

Lily paused briefly without turning around and fought for a moment to keep her temper in check, and then addressed the entire room. "Goodnight fellow students and classmates, I will see you tomorrow." Finished, she made her way up the stairs and to her dorm room, never once looking back.

* * *

James frowned up at Lily's retreating back, while Sirius and Peter smothered their laughter over her response. He had thought that being Head Boy would benefit his cause somehow, but he just couldn't quite figure out how that was supposed to happen if she wouldn't even give him a chance.

For three long years, he had been trying, unsuccessfully, to convince her to go out on a date with him; trying to get her to change her opinion of him. And for three years, she had turned him down flat, no matter how big of an audience had gathered around or how nicely he'd asked. Sighing softly to himself, he muttered a goodnight to his friends and a few other students as he made his way up to his own dorm room.

Sirius and Remus exchanged yet another significant look before they too climbed up the stairs with Peter trotting along behind them. They both knew that James would take it harder then usual if Lily didn't relent this year – and they didn't expect her to budge one centimeter. At least, not in a favorable direction – given her parting shot earlier on the train when she'd eavesdropped on their conversation.


	2. The Dreams and a Book

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Dreams and a Book**_

Alone in her dorm, Lily lay wondering what this year would hold for her, besides the endless torments of one James Potter. As she drifted off to sleep, Lily had the uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen this year as the Sorting Hat's warning played through her thoughts until sleep overcame her.

_Lily was running, some thing was chasing her though the halls of Hogwarts. Suits of dusty armor and empty paintings flashed by in a steady blur as she fled past them without seeing. She had never been so frightened in all her life. There, ahead of her, was the library, she ducked inside and immediately tripped over an unseen chair. Scrambling to her feet, she half crawled and half ran away from the doorway, heading deeper into the back of the room where the books hid the far walls. _

_She slipped between several rows of books, turning left at this one, and right at that one, until she was wedged in a far corner of the library, with her back shoved up against the shelves. She soon heard the clattering foot steps of her pursuer enter the room and then stop suddenly. It was in here with her! She was trapped, there would be no escape; there was nowhere else to run. _

_The sound of someone's raspy breathing echoed harshly in the library as loud shuffling and scraping sounds made their way towards the shelves where she hid. It was going to find her, she was trapped at the end of the row with no way out, and it was going to find her! She could see its shadow passing in front of the isle that she'd hidden in. It would surely find her now, there was no possible way it could miss her, even in the shadows at the end of the row. Sure enough it stopped and faced Lily, stepping forward it reached out for her with its claws and she screamed…_

"Ahhhh!" Lily sat straight up in bed, breathing hard and covered in sweat. It took several frantic moments, spent searching the surrounding shadows, before she realized that it had just been a dream. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before opening them to look over at the clock sitting on the small dresser next to her bed in order to see what time it was.

The brightly glowing hands indicated that it was five-fifty-five in the morning, just an hour or so before dawn. Too shook up to go back to sleep, knowing she'd have to be up in just an hour or so anyway, Lily got out of bed and dressed quickly without bothering to light a candle. Carefully, so as not to wake the others, she slipped out of the dorm and crept down the stairs into the Common Room below.

She was a bit startled to find a fire burning in the fireplace and someone sitting in one of the chairs that flanked the hearth. As she stepped off the bottom step she heard a boy's voice, which sounded vaguely like James Potter, muttering aloud. "Damn dream, you'd think I'd be too old for nightmares now." Taking a step closer, Lily watched the light of the flames dance across his face, throwing parts of it into shadows and she saw that he was gazing intently into the fire with a grim expression on his face. He never even turned around as Lily slipped past him and out of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Quietly Lily made her way down through the castle's many passages to the Great Hall, where she paused on the threshold. She was surprised to find that there were a good number of other students already scattered around at the various tables eating breakfast already. There were First years - filled to the brim with excitement – bouncing in their seats as they chatted amiably, a scattering of second years for whom the excitement had not yet worn off, a least a dozen third years all full of anticipation as they eagerly await their newly assigned classes, and the occasional older student – mostly Ravenclaws – hunched over their books as they avidly drank in this year's lessons. There were also a few students who were trying to finish up an essay or two that had been assigned over the summer holidays, assignments they'd left until the last minute.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Lily helped herself a bit of toast and a bowl of porridge and started eating mechanically, her mind reliving her nightmare as she chewed and swallowed. She had the vaguest sense of familiarity, as if she'd had the same dream many times before, but absolutely no recollection of the dream. She rarely ever had nightmares, and most of those revolved around her constant fear of failing her end of the year exams. Nearly an hour and a half had passed while she sat there; her bowl long since scraped clean and nothing but crumbs left from her bread, though her juice was untouched. So wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when James and Sirius sat down on either side of her – something she usually guarded against almost religiously.

"A sickle for your thoughts, my sweet Lily?" James soft voice asked as he leaned towards her.

Startled by the sound of his voice whispering in her ear, and his close proximity, Lily jerked around to face him – knocking her plate into her full cup of juice causing it to spill all over the table, a small stream of it trickling over the edge and dripping onto her robes. The sound of Sirius laughing hysterically brought her completely back to the present, his voice cutting through the hall in short bursts, very much like the barking of a dog.

"I wouldn't tell you my thoughts if you paid me one hundred galleons every day for a week!" Lily snapped viperously as she mopped up the spilt juice with a napkin – a slight trace of fear glittering through the anger in her eyes from the fright the two boys had given her by sneaking up on her when she was lost in her thoughts. "You two are the most insufferable idiots I have ever met. Thank Merlin this is my last year at Hogwarts with you; I will be able to walk down a street without having to watch over my shoulder out of fear and I'll finally be able to eat my meals in peace!"

"Well, good morning to you too, Evans," Sirius drawled, his laughter cut short by Lily's sharp tongue, while he and James stood up and scooted a safe distance down the table. They kept glancing over at Lily and whispering as they filled their plates with bacon, eggs and sausage, James had noticed the glassy look in her eyes and was almost starting to feel guilty for startling her.

Professor McGonagall swept along the Gryffindor table shortly after that, with this term's class schedules in hand. She handed out individual schedules to those students of her house that were already present – a number that was considerably higher then when Lily first entered the hall – before handing over the rest to Lily with instructions to make sure the rest were given out before the first class started. She paused long enough to remind James about scheduling Quidditch practice along with an admonishment to behave, before taking her usual seat at the staff table.

"Oh look Padfoot, we have double Potions and double Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin again."

Sirius grinned and replied, "You don't say Prongs. I suppose we will be blessed with the presence of old Snivelly Snivellus the Sniveling Slytherin then won't we?"

James chuckled wickedly.

"You two are beyond belief. Cruel and childish in your continued harassment of other students," Lily muttered as she surged to her feet and stormed out of the Great Hall to go look for Lori and Jenn. She only stopped long enough to thrust schedules into the startled hands of her fellow housemates as she passed them in the halls, barely seeing them as she ranted unceasingly under her breath all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance where she found them just stepping out of the portrait.

"Here are your schedules," Lily announced, her voice just a tad sharp as she handed over two of the now crumpled class lists. "I just got them from Professor McGonagall. It looks like we'll be starting with Charms followed by double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs."

"Thanks, Lily, you're a doll." Jenn cooed as she gave Lily a hug. "Did you already eat? Oh, then we'll grab something ourselves and meet you outside Professor Flitwick's classroom in about fifteen minutes."

Lily nodded agreement and waved as Jenn and Lori headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, feeling much calmer now that she was no longer in the presence of Potter and Black. Turning to face the entrance, she gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the Gryffindor Common Room where she spent a few minutes handing out a few more schedules to those students that were still in the Common Room before turning the remainder over to a blurry eyed sixth year Prefect with instructions to pass them out to the rest of the students before classes started.

Returning to her dorm, she gathered up the books she'd need for the day's classes and put them in her book bag along with two quills, five rolls of parchment and a bottle of Never-Smear brand ink. Picking up her sweater and gloves she shoved them into her bag as she hooked it over her shoulder before heading back down the stairs. She was just pushing open the portrait door when she felt it bump into someone on the other side, rather forcefully as she was running a few minutes behind and was trying to rush out the door.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" She began apologizing automatically; stopping short when she saw who it was she'd smacked with the frame. "Oh, it's just _you_ Potter. Why don't you pay more attention to where you are going?"

"Gee, thanks for the advice, Evans." Sirius said sarcastically while rubbing the corner of his head. He had been clipped by the painting as along with James, who was rubbing the now bruised knuckles his left hand. "Maybe you should watch where you're going! You could have damaged James's throwing hand and ruined our chances at winning the cup again this year!"

Lily threw Sirius a disgusted look and tried to push her way past the stupidity twins, as she frequently referred to them as, when James gently laid a hand on her arm and turned her around to face him once more. "By the way, Evans – I forgot to ask you at breakfast – would you go with me to the first Hogsmeade visit of the year?" James asked with a smile that looked more like a smirk to Lily.

"Not in your wildest dreams Potter!"

"Well, I can always hope then," He replied. Chuckling, he and Sirius stepped through the portrait as Lily rushed off down the hall, her bad mood back in full swing as she headed down to Charms class.

"Jerks," Lily muttered as she stood leaning against the wall next to the classroom entrance, waiting for Lori and Jenn, who were running late. It was enough time for her to calm herself though, and when they arrived a few minutes after her with Monica tagging behind them, her temper was well in hand. The four of them chatted together while they waited for the first bell to ring – indicating that classes were about to begin – when Monica would have leave them to attend Transfiguration with the rest of the Sixth years.

"How come you were up so early this morning Lily?" Jenn asked as she tied her long blond hair up in a pony tail, her piercing blue eyes on Lily as she waited for her answer.

"I had a... weird... dream and couldn't get back to sleep, so I went down to eat instead, only to be chased out of the hall when this year's two biggest jerks arrived, and began annoying me," Lily murmured.

"Ooo..." squealed Monica, "Was the dream about Potter? Did you kiss him or something?"

"Please, the nightmare I had was bad enough without involving that moron! And kissing? That would be worse then kissing a mountain troll with a bad cold," Lily retorted.

The others laughed at her witting remark, but didn't get a chance to reply before the bell sounded through the halls – warning that class was about to begin. Still giggling, Monica hurriedly said her goodbyes as she rushed off down the corridor; she knew she'd be in trouble if she was late to Professor McGonagall's class on the first day back. "Bye Lily, bye Jenn, bye Lori, see you all at lunch!"

"She just gets flightier every year," Lily commented as they watched their youngest friend dart through the growing crowds on her way to class. "What is her obsession with Potter though? You don't think she fancies him do you?"

"Nah, she thinks you two will end up married with children, like in those romance novels she reads constantly," Lori explained. "She is a sweet little thing though."

"How wretched, the thought of James and I ending up married is even worse than a nightmare!" Lily groaned as she shuddered at the thought. "Other then that fantasy, she's a good kid."

"Yes, and good in History of Magic too." Jenn added.

"Hmmm and your not are you, Jenn?" Lily and Lori added laughing.

"Nope, dreadful at remembering facts," Jenn responded. "At least Binns is too far gone to notice that I never take notes and sleep through half the classes each year."

They were still laughing as they filed into the room with the rest of the students. Only to cut off the moment the Marauders arrived on the heels of the second bell and the girls did their best to ignore them as they took their usual seats at the front of the classroom. The boys, of course, made it a point to take their usual seats as well – in the row directly behind the girls, where they could annoy them at every chance. Lily could hear them whispering fiercely, but she somehow managed to block them out as Professor Flitwick climbed up onto his short stack of books and began the lesson.

All through class James tried to get her attention, but Lily continued to ignore him as she performed every charm Professor Flitwick assigned to the class with practiced ease – Charms was her best class followed closely by Potions. Once class was over the three girls left together and purposely headed in the opposite direction as the Marauders. Using several shortcuts to reach their destination while avoiding the chances of running into the annoying Black and Potter as they headed to their next class.

By lunchtime, Lily was on full simmer. Between the faint feelings of unease linger from her dream and Potter's constant attempts to engage her in conversation; the leash on her temper was slipping through her fingers. Throwing her book bag onto the bench as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table, she let out a growl of frustration and grabbed a small roll to drop on her plate.

Picking up her fork, she proceeded to stab the roll repeatedly, muttering faint curses and promises under her breath to punctuate each consecutive stab. Those students sitting close enough to hear her tirade edged back with concern as the stabs became more violent until nothing remained of the roll except a scattering of crumbs that covered the plate and the table underneath.

"That good, eh?" Jenn observed in a sarcastically sweet voice as she dropped down next to Lily and grabbed a sandwich.

"He deserved each and every one," Lily growled back as she glared down at the mutilated roll. "I just wish it would have been Potter under my fork instead of a helpless roll." Sighing down at her mess, she pulled out her wand and vanished every last crumb before pouring a glass of juice and picking up a sandwich.

"He's sitting just down the table, well within reach," Lori pointed out succinctly.

"If only Professor McGonagall would allow me to hex him out to the train station and back," Lily moaned softly as she picked at her sandwich.

"Just think, you still have half a day of classes left to attend," Jenn pointed out kindly.

"Thanks," Lily snapped back as both Lori and Jenn laughed at the look on her face.

"And to think, today is just the first day of classes," Lori added innocently.

"If I wasn't Head Girl, I'd _so_ hurt you right now," Lily stated before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Lori and Jenn just laughed that much harder.

* * *

The rest of the first month passed in a blur for the students at Hogwarts. Every day the same. And every morning without fail, James asked Lily to go with him to the first Hogsmeade visit; and every day, without fail, Lily gave him the same reply; _"Not in your wildest dreams Potter."_ James's consistency in annoying her frustrated Lily to no end and to make matters worse she kept having nightmares nearly every night. Someone (or some_thing_) was always chasing her, through the castle, through the forest, down a deserted street, even through the halls of her parent's home. These dreams frightened Lily, but she didn't dare tell anyone about the details of her dreams; she was afraid that they would be made out to mean something more then her internal anxiety.

It was on Friday, October second just a few minutes before six o'clock in the morning, after waking from yet another nightmare; that Lily crept downstairs to find James Potter sitting before the fireplace once more. Like that first morning when she had seen him there, he was muttering about a nightmare of his own. Only this time he seemed genuinely shaken up and his face was pale, like he had been severely shocked or scared. Frowning, Lily stood rooted to the floor for several moments – trying to decide if she should move forward and slip out, or turn around and go back upstairs. She was in no mood to be greeted right now by Potter asking her out yet again. Making up her mind she walked through the Common Room quickly and quietly before opening the portrait without a sound.

Sighing in relief she started heading for the Great Hall when she changed her mind and headed to the library instead. She intended to find a book on interpreting dreams, but became distracted when she came across the most unusual book. The red cover was tattered and falling apart in places while the gold letters of the title so faded that they were nearly illegible. It also appeared to be shelved out of order and in the wrong section, a thing Madam Pince would surely never do! Picking it up carefully, Lily wiped a bit of dust from the cover and squinted until she could read the title. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ by J.K. Rowling.

"Potter?" Lily said half to herself. "Must be some old relative of James by the looks of the book." She glanced at the back cover and quickly scanned through the summary. Curious as she was, it was not the book she was looking for on this cold a dreary morning. She was reaching out to return the book to the shelf where she'd found it when Madam Pince came swooping down the isle where Lily was standing with the book in hand.

"Don't you put that filthy book on that shelf girl!" She whispered fiercely.

"But I found it there, Madam-" Lily tried to explain.

"Nonsense you take it out of here at once!"

"But Ma'am!"

"Not another word. Take it and _go_!" Madam Pince ordered as she turned her face away from Lily and pointed towards the doors.

"Yes Ma'am" She replied. Shoving the book in her bag as she headed for the Great Hall, she couldn't help but wonder why Madam Pince would not believe that she had taken the book from the shelf. She never even looked at the title of the book to see if it belonged in the library. Shaking her head in confusion, she put all thoughts of the book from her mind and sat down to eat. She was munching on a bit of toast when Lori, Monica, and Jenn sat down with her.

"Morning, Lily," Jenn greeted as she reached past her to grab a piece of bacon. "We missed you this morning."

"MmmHmm," Lori agreed through a mouthful of eggs.

"And James Potter was looking for you, asked us if we knew where you'd gone so early this morning," Monica added with a giggle as she helped herself to a bowl of porridge. "He looked like he wanted to ask you something!"

Lily set her toast down and stood up. "I'm not feeling very well right now. I thought a bit of toast would help, but it hasn't. I'm going to go see Madam Pomfrey before class." After scanning the hall to see if Potter was there, Lily hurried from the room without looking back.

Jenn and Lori watched her go with concern, Lily had been acting a bit strange since the beginning of the term and they wondered what could possibly be bothering her. Knowing she'd tell them when she was ready, they returned to their meals and began discussing the homework assignments that were due that day.

Lily took her time as she climbed up the stairs to the fourth floor, feeling tired and weak the higher she climbed. When she finally arrived at the Hospital Ward, she ended up waiting for several minutes while Madam Pomfrey finished treating a Second year student that was covered in a rash of painful looking boils.

"What's the matter dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently when she finished with the Second year and noticed Lily standing patiently nearby.

"I've not been feeling well ma'am, and I haven't been sleeping well since the start of term," Lily replied, her voice soft and weak.

"Hmm," Madam Pomfrey murmured as she reached out and placed a cool hand on Lily's forehead. "Goodness me, you're burning up. Here, you better lie down for a moment." She added as she escorted Lily to a bed far away from the boy with the boils before hurrying off to gather a couple of potions with which she would treat Lily.

As Lily lay there, she closed her eyes and started drifting off. She was startled when Madam Pomfrey gently shook her shoulder and offered her a glass of pink medicine with odd black flecks mixed in. "Drink this, Ms. Evans, and you should feel better in next to no time."

Lily drank the potion, which tasted like something her sister would have made – all burnt and fishy – and with-in minutes she was feeling better. She handed the glass back to Madam Pomfrey who said she was free to go now. But the instant Lily stood up, she felt dizzy and swayed on her feet for a moment before she caught her balance.

Madam Pomfrey frowned and told her to go straight to her dorm and stay there for at least two days. "If you get any worse you come back here straight away! You hear me missy?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lily answered softly. Picking up her bag, she stumbled from the Hospital Wing and made her way back to her dorm in the Gryffindor tower.

It wasn't until she was sitting curled up under the covers on her bed that she wondered why Madam Pomfrey let her leave the Hospital Wing feeling like this. Madam Pomfrey was always extremely over protective of the sick and injured students that she treated, it was not uncommon for her to hold them in the Hospital Wing for an extra day or two if she felt it was needed, much to the student's distress.

So why, then, had she let Lily return to her dorm? Frowning Lily lay back on her bed and accidentally leaned on the top of her bag, only to be poked by the point of a quill. "Ouch" She exclaimed as she sat up and shoved it onto the floor. As it landed, a small tattered old book fell out. Reaching down, Lily picked up the copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ that she had found in the library.

Flipping the book over, she squinted to read what was printed on the back cover a second time. Even more curious now, she pulled off her socks and got back under the covers. Propping herself up against the pillows, she settled her bed spread over her lap, opened the book to chapter one, and started reading. She had only managed to read the first two sentences before falling asleep due to the potions Madam Pomfrey had given her.


	3. To Read a Book

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: To Read a Book**_

"LILY!" Jenn called loudly as she threw open the door to their shared dorm room in the Gryffindor tower. "Where have you been?"

Lily bolted up as the crashing of the door startled her awake as it bounced against the wall. Blinking her eyes heavily, she tried to clear her vision while answering automatically, "I've been right here." before turning around to peer out of the window in order to gauge the time. She was shocked to discover that the sun had set while she napped. "I must have fallen asleep after Madam Pomfrey sent me up here. What time is it?" Lily asked groggily as she sank back against her pillows.

"It's after six o'clock, you missed all your classes not to mention both dinner and supper," Lori replied as she sat down on the edge of Lily's bed. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"A bit, but I still feel weak. I almost feel as if I was in a train wreck, achy all over and wondering how I possibly survived."

Jenn and Monica joined Lori at the edge of the bed and the three of them chatted about the classes Lily had missed and the gossip that was flying through the hall of the castle. They had just brought up the fact that James Potter had asked after her all day, when Lily suddenly remembered the book.

"Hey," she called out as she sat up. "I found a strange book in the library before breakfast this morning! It's about some kid named Harry Potter; I think he's a relative of James. Want to read it with me?" Lily leaned over and picked the book up from where it had slipped while she slept.

The girls all looked at each other and grinned. "Sure," they cried, "maybe we could find out some family secret of the Potters' and use it to convince him to leave you alone, Lily!" Jenn added with an evil grin on her face.

Laughing, Lily opened the book and was going to read the first chapter, when Lori asked what it said on the back cover. So Lily turned the book over and let her read from the back.

After everyone had read the small summary on the back, Lily asked them "Shall we read it?"

"Yes, I think we should," whispered Jenn, a huge smile on her face.

Lily opened the book back to the first page and held the pages open while the others gathered beside her so they all could read the story together. For nearly an hour they sat there reading at the strange behavior of the family known as the Dursleys; who were apparently related to the Potter family and yet wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. The four girls couldn't believe the extremes this family would go to, just to insure no one knew they were related to a family of witches and wizards.

They would have long since finished the first chapter, but they kept pausing to discuss what they were reading. After sitting there for so long they decided to take a small break, the girls, of course, were snorting with laughter over the latest behavior of the odd family.

"What weirdos!" Jenn said snickering.

"Good Lord! Can you imagine living with those freaks!?" Lori gasped as she giggled.

"Who thinks like that?" Monica asked in puzzlement.

"Muggles," Lily stated, frowning down at the book in her hands. "Some of them anyway. My sister feels that way, she calls me a freak all the time."

"How come your sister is so awful?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know - she just keeps getting worse every year. If she ever got married it would most likely be a Muggle who thought just like her." Lily responded. "I couldn't imagine her marrying a wizard. That would be a laugh though wouldn't it?"

"That would be too much!" Lori declared amidst a flurry of giggles. "Though like you said I doubt she would. Maybe we should introduce her to a member of this Dursley family, they just sound so sweet!"

"Yes, they are just such a charming family." Lily stated sarcastically.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why some Muggles are like that." Jenn announced as she slipped off the bed and stretched. "Can we wait a moment before continuing? I have to use the little girls' room!"

"Okay," Lily replied, "just hurry back!"

While they waited for Jenn to return, everyone got up and stretched a bit, then sat back down and tried to get comfortable.

"Where is she?" Lori complained. "Did she go to the bathroom in the dungeons!?"

The other two laughed at Lori's impatience and were still giggling when Jenn finally returned with an armful of food and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Ooo...I'm so hungry!" Monica squealed when she saw what Jenn had with her. Taking a muffin, she mumbled, "Where did you get this?"

"James and his goonies had it downstairs, they're having a party over something. They weren't going to let me bring it up here, but I told them Lily can't get out of bed because she's sick and hasn't eaten all day. So, they piled me up with as much as I could carry and here I am!" Jenn replied as she passed a cup of juice to Lily.

Lily only hesitated for a few seconds over the fact that Potter had sent the food, but her hunger was greater then her annoyance right then so she picked up another roll and nibbled on it while her stomach gurgled uneasily. All of the girls ate quietly for a short while before Lily picked up the book once more, so that they could read the next bit of the story. They hadn't read but a few more paragraphs when Lori got up saying she now had to use the bathroom and Monica said she should go too. While Lily and Jenn waited for them to get back they chatted about what they had learned from the book up to that point.

"I wonder why they don't say these muggles' first names," Lily mused as she leaned back against her pillow with a slight frown on her face.

"You think the names might be hiding some sort of clue about who they are?" Jenn replied.

"Maybe. I mean, why bother talking about them if they weren't important in some way?"

"What year is it in the book anyway?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know. It didn't say." Lily flipped back to the beginning and searched for a date. "Nothing."

Frowning Jenn asked "Well, what year was the book published?"

"There's a year here, but it's smudged and I can't read the first two numbers. But the second two are ninety-eight. It could be eighteen-ninety-eight or seventeen-ninety-eight by the looks of the battered cover though." They were still trying to figure out when the book was written when Lori and Monica stepped back through the door.

"Okay, we're back," they chorused, "let's read!"

Laughing Lily shuffled through the book and found where they had left off, marked the page and got up. "It's my turn to run to the little girls' room!" she said as she darted off the bed, feeling much better then she had earlier, and headed out the door.

The others laughed a bit and then sat and finished off the rest of the food. Leaving Lily some pumpkin pie and a second dinner roll. They poured out the last of the pumpkin juice between the four glasses and sent Jenn back down for more. Downstairs, Jenn was just topping off the pitcher when Lily stepped back into the Common Room. The other students seemed to be ignoring them completely; this was a relief to Lily, who was in no mood to talk to anyone. Joining Jenn over by the table of food, Lily smiled and grabbed a few napkins before the two of them headed back up the stairs together.

Settling back into her bed, Lily happily munched her piece of pumpkin pie as the others chatted aimlessly about classes. When she was finished eating, Lori and Jenn took a few minutes to clean up the crumbs from off of the bed and sent Monica downstairs to return the empty dishes.

Resuming their seats at the head of Lily's bed, Jenn and Lori made themselves comfortable as Lily opened the tattered old book to the page she had marked while waiting for Monica to return. Several minutes passed by before the door opened slowly and Monica backed into the room while saying goodbye to someone just down the stairs.

She was breathless and red cheeked as she flounced over to the bed and crawled up beside Lori while Lily ran her finger down the page to the exact paragraph they'd last read and when everyone was settled they continued reading. After reading only two fairly short paragraphs about what happened when Mr. Dursley left work, the four startled girls looked up and exchanged worried glances as they began discussing what they had just read.

"You-Know-Who? Gone?" Monica whispered. "How can he be gone if this is a book about the past?"

"It doesn't make since," Lori whispered back, her voice wavering with fear.

"Maybe it was a different dark wizard that terrified witches and wizards back then," Jenn said quietly.

"I don't know of any other wizards that were called You-Know-Who though, do you?" Lily countered calmly, if quietly. "He's supposed to be the most powerful dark wizard, more powerful then Grindelwald. Surely we would have come across the records of a wizard more evil then Voldemort in class."

The other girls flinched at the sound of his a name and glanced around fearfully, as if saying his name would conjure him into their dorm.

"Don't say that Lily! It's bad luck to speak his name out loud!" Monica cried fearfully.

"Oh tosh," said Lily. "He's not going to pop out of thin air to assault us for saying his name while at Hogwarts. He's powerful, but he won't dare challenge Dumbledore here at school. Besides, the school is warded to protect the students against the likes of him."

"Maybe it's a dark wizard long gone who was thought at the time to be the most powerful and back then they called him You-Know-Who," Jenn rationalized in an attempt to sound sensible. "Why don't we continue Lily and maybe we can learn more about this... this You-Know-Who person."

"Okay," Lily said as they turned back to the book.

Soon they were reading about more references to a cat that they had first read mention of earlier in the chapter. The cat's behavior stood out for some reason and the girls talked it over as they paused in their reading once more.

"Truly not normal behavior for a normal cat. Has to be a wizard's pet!" Jenn said triumphantly.

"It could be part kneazle," Lori added.

"Yes, it could be. That would definitely make it a wizard's cat if it's the same one. Maybe it's watching this guy to see if he's behaving," Jenn commented. The others nodded absently and turned their eyes back to the book.

Now they were reading about how normal a day Mrs. Dursley spent with her son, after that is was a short excerpt from the Muggle news show about odd things that had been happening around the country in the story. Lori still thought it odd that Muggles got their news from a talking box and why the story strayed off on what they thought was a tangent.

"I bet shooting stars would look pretty." Monica gushed with a dreamy look in her eyes. The others giggled a bit until she blushed and said. "Well they would! It would be romantic too!"

"I wonder why the news guy thinks it's important to bring up all the odd stuff. I mean, it's not really a big deal is it? Stuff like that happens all the time," Jenn wondered aloud.

"For us it does, but not for Muggles. Most Muggles will ignore magic in small amounts, but displays that big in? All over the country? Someone was bound to notice," Lily answered.

"Let me guess," Lori said, "you get the knowledge from experience with your sister?"

"Yes," Lily stated stiffly. "Well, I'm getting a bit tired. Should we put the book away and save it for another day?" She stifled a yawn as she finished speaking, covering her mouth with the back of her hand while she sagged back against the pillows.

"Let's read a bit more," Jenn insisted as she reached for the book. "It looks like we're nearly to the end of the chapter."


	4. Suspicion and Haste

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Suspicion and Haste**_

After taking a moment to rearrange themselves so that they were circled around Jenn as she reopened the book, they picked up right where they had left off just a heartbeat before. They read only a few more lines before learning the name of Mrs. Dursley, upon hearing it Lily couldn't believe her own ears.

Lily frowned uncertainly and squinted her eyes a fraction before asking, "Did I just read what I think I read?" Her eyes narrowed further and her brow furrowed as her frown deepened "How could that be the wife's name?"

Jenn, a touch nervous herself, looked up and was startled to see her uneasiness reflected on Lily's face. "I don't think you read it wrong, Lily, it definitely reads Petunia. Why?" she countered, her voice rising slightly at the end betraying her nervousness.

"Lily, isn't that your sister's name?" Lori asked timidly

"Yes," Lily hissed furiously, anger mingling with her uncertainty as she tore her eyes away from the book and stared out at the room without really seeing it, "and this _Dursley Woman_ sounds so very much like her, even her physical description is very close!"

"But Lily, How could your sister be in a book that's at least a hundred years old?" Jenn asked in a slightly calmer voice as her rational side kicked in.

"It could be, maybe..." Monica inserted quietly, "that all people named Petunia are real prats. Maybe it's a... a... requirement for being names Petunia!"

Everyone was silent for a moment watching to see how Lily took it then, when Lily broke out in a fit of giggles, everyone sighed with relief. "You're right; I'm just extra sensitive about things where she is concerned." Still chuckling, the girls turned back to the book and started reading again only to stop once more when they read of Mrs. Dursley's reaction to being questioned about her sister.

"Yes, just like my sister. Did I ever tell you guys what she said when I was leaving for the Hogwarts Express at the end of summer?" Lily asked.

"No, you didn't, what did she say?" Lori asked back.

"I was heading down the stairs and said goodbye to her politely and she replied 'Good Riddance _freak_'," Lily said quietly. "Nothing would make her happier than if I never stepped foot in the same house with her ever again. Sometimes, I even think she would prefer that I was dead."

Shocked by such bluntness from Lily about her sister it took a moment before any of the others replied.

"Does she really hate you that much?" Lori asked.

"Has she always hated you like that?" Jenn asked at the same time as Lori.

"Yes, she hates me with a burning passion. It's the only passion she has really, besides spying and gossiping about the neighbors. No, Jenn, we used to be best friends until I got my Hogwarts letter on my eleventh birthday. Petunia became bitter shortly after that and slowly started ignoring me. Every year she would get a little worse, until two years ago we had a huge row and Mum and Dad got involved. Since then, well, we haven't said much to each other and I try to be nice, but she refuses to be civil in return. It's like she can't remember all the times we played side by side."

"Maybe," said Jenn slowly, "she does remember and she's just jealous because you got the letter and she didn't."

Lily shrugged her shoulder and after a moment they all turned back to the book and began reading it once more. They didn't get much further down the page, though, to where the cat in the story was mentioned once more and Jenn snapped the book shut around her finger as her brow furrowed with frustration.

"Okay, what's with the stupid cat?" Jenn demanded of the book irrationally. "It's been mentioned three times now, and never enough information to understand the reasoning behind it."

"Jenn?"

"Yeah, Lori?"

"It's just a cat. In a story. Can you get over it? Or is it going to torment you indefinitely?"

Jenn sat fuming and glaring at Lori while Lily and Monica giggled quietly, hiding behind their hands. It was some time before she calmed down enough to set the book back down so they could continue reading the story. They read without interruption until the cat was mentioned again.

Jenn opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Lori who said:

"We know Jenn, fourth time the cat has been mentioned. I'll keep count for you!"

Jenn huffed a bit but turned her eyes back to the book, and they read on until…

"Yes that's five," Lori commented as Jenn opened her mouth to speak.

"And that was a wizard!" Monica cried.

"Really?" Lily asked a bit unsurely. "I thought it might have been a man-shaped flower that suddenly bloomed in the moonlight," Lily looked over at Monica innocently before the others burst into laughter.

"Lily," Lori laughed. "You are a nut!"

"Yes," Lily agreed. "But that means you are too. After all, I was normal until I met you."

At this point Jenn fell off the bed in a fit of laughter and the book went sliding down with her. Lori dove off the bed and quickly pounced on it before Jenn could pick it up and they both crawled back up onto the bed. Lori spent a moment finding the page they'd been reading before settling back beside the others and they began reading once more only to stop when they learned the name of the wizard who had appeared so suddenly, and unwelcomingly, in that ordinary town.

"Dumbledore?" Lily squeaked. "Professor Dumbledore was involved in this?"

"How, I mean he's so old now, how can he look and be that old back then?" Jenn wondered.

"How old is Professor Dumbledore anyway?" Monica asked

"I think he's around a hundred and thirty - hundred thirty five right now," Lori answered with a puzzled look.

"If this book was written in eighteen-ninety-eight like you were thinking Lily, that's over a hundred years ago," Jenn stated. "That would make him only in his late twenties. How is it he's so old in a book that is almost as old as him?" They were all looking quite confused for a moment.

Finally after several moments they turned back to the book and kept reading and managed to get though an entire paragraph before Jenn interrupted once more.

"Number six!" Jenn interrupted triumphantly. "See –"

She was cut off when Lily swung a pillow at her and smacked her in the face so that they could keep reading. That didn't last long because Jenn interrupted again at the end of yet another paragraph.

"Sev..." Jenn started, but was cut short when Monica sat on her and clamped her hand firmly over Jenn's mouth and nodded in Lori's direction. Monica kept her hand over Jenn's mouth as they read, but it didn't stop her from trying to interrupt once more. A muffled "efft" came from Jenn but was ignored by the others as they kept reading.

However, after the next line it was Lori who interrupted.

"Professor McGonagall?" Lori said in a stunned voice. "_She's_ in this book? How can that be? She's younger then Dumbledore isn't she? And now that I think of it, we'd seen her animagus form back in third year and that was a pretty accurate description of her facial markings earlier in the chapter."

"Now wait a minute," Jenn cried after tearing Monica's hand from her mouth. "How is it possible that McGonagall looks exactly the same then as she does now!? Even if she was alive back when this book was written, she'd have been in diapers still!"

"And there is no way she would have been a professor and an animagus," Lori exclaimed, "even if she was a bit older and out of diapers. I mean, it takes years to learn how! And you have to be registered! We learned about that in our third year."

Lily didn't answer. Her eyes were focused entirely on the book. She had a strange twisted expression on her face, as though she had just discovered something and didn't really want to believe the truth. In a strangled voice she asked for Lori to give her back the book. As Lily sat staring at the book, her face went white as a sheet.

"Lily?" Monica asked softly. "Are you OK?"

The girls all turned and watched Lily with concern.

"Something... some_thing_ just isn't right about this book. It... it scares me." she whispered barely loud enough for the other girls to hear.

"Didn't you get it from the library Lily?" Jenn asked.

"Yes," Lily replied, "I found it in there."

"Well –" Lori started to say, when Lily interrupted her.

"Madam Pince had snapped at me when I tired to put it back on the shelf. She said it didn't belong in her library."

Monica squeaked in fright and Jenn blanched at this. Lori seemed to be trembling as well.

"What if it's full of dark magic!?" cried Monica. "It could be sucking our souls into it as we read!"

None of the girls laughed or scoffed at this thought, in their world, it was entirely possible for such a thing to happen. Their teachers had warned them about just such things happening to witches and wizards who weren't careful. Very few books of dark magic had warning labels to discourage the innocent from falling into the traps they held inside. For a long time the girls just sat there watching the book.

After a time, when nothing happened, Lori spoke up, "Do you think we should throw it away?"

"I... I don't know," Lily answered. "We don't know for sure if it has dark magic in it. I mean it could. There's something weird about it to say the least. But if we throw it away we'll never know and... oh... I just don't know."

"I say we keep reading," Jenn asserted. "We've already gotten through at least half of the chapter. If it is dark magic then it's already done enough damage from the moment we started reading."

Monica went chalk white at this, but didn't protest. Lily absently nodded in agreement and tried to clear her throat.

"O-okay," she replied as her voice paused before turning back to the book and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She was sweating now in addition to trembling, and she seemed to have lost all color. Her normally livid red hair, hung dull and lifeless around her face, and there was a desperate shadow that kept flickering in her eyes. The other three girls looked just as frightened, but they didn't seem to be affected as bad as Lily.

As they were getting ready to read more, Jenn shot Lori a significant look that seemed to say: _If things get worse, we take the book and burn it._

They only managed to read a few sentences before Jenn was speaking once more. "Eleven years?" Jenn mused. "That's more then You-Know-Who of our age has been around. He's only been around seven, maybe eight years."

"I think you're right Jenn, but how does that help explain Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall?" Lori countered.

"The whole book is scary," Monica piped in.

"I don't completely understand it myself," Lily said quietly. "Something about it... seems... well, it doesn't seem right." The others nodded in agreement and waited for Lily to gather her thoughts before they continued reading. Once more they managed to read several paragraphs before they read something that terrified them all.

They all paused and stared at the book, growing steadily paler.

"Oh. My. God," breathed Jenn. "Who in their right mind would dare write about _him_ and boast that he was gone? Who is this J.K. Rowling anyway?"

Lily just shook her head slowly and let the book fall out of her hands and onto the bed. Jenn carefully picked the book back up and opened it to where they left off, determined to find out what this was all about.

Several paragraphs later they stopped briefly once more when Lori muttered, "Good, we are finally getting to the point."

A bit further down the page Jenn gasped in shock. She kept glancing at Lily, then back at the book. Lily's stomach twisted in fear as she stared at what was written on the page in front of her

* * *

A few minutes passed as they just sat there, before Lily furiously grabbed the book from Jenn, rereading the last sentence several times before she slammed the book closed and sat fuming. The other girls just sat and stared, shocked by what they had just read.

Potter, it had to be Potter who wrote the book. Lily _couldn't_ believe he would stoop so low as to plant a fake book for her to read in the library! _No_ wonder Madam Pince had known it didn't belong in the library. _That dirty, rotten, low-down, stinking, good for nothing jerk!_ She thought to herself. Suddenly she jumped up off the bed startling the other three girls.

"I am going to kill him," She snarled, "he's gone way too far this time." So saying, she stormed out of her dorm and down the stars to the Common Room. Stumbling to a stop on the last step, she took a deep breath and screeched: "_POTTER! Where are you hiding you sneaking, pathetic dirt bag!?_"

Everyone in the whole room went dead quiet, and stared at Lily fuming on the bottom steps. No one dared to meet her eyes as she searched the room for James Potter, nor did any of them feel brave enough to tell Lily that he wasn't in the Common Room either. She was just about to yell again, when the portrait opened and three of the Marauders tumbled in laughing and talking excitedly about something.

Three steps into the room they stopped and stared about, breathing hard with ridiculous smirks plastered on their faces, trying to figure out why no-one was moving or saying anything. It was a second later that Remus saw Lily standing on the bottom step in a complete fury. Slowly he reached out and grabbed James sleeve and gave it a tug.

"Huh? Wha…?" He started to ask when he noticed what… or rather… _who_ Remus was looking at. His smirk was just starting to turn flirtatious when Lily stalked up to him and… _**SLAP**_… the sound of her open palm meeting his face like the crack of a whip cut through the room as she slapped him hard across the face.

"What th…?" He started to sputter, when Lily cut him off.

"How dare you! I never thought you would stoop so low as this! You think it's all some game, don't you!? What gave you the right?" she yelled at him, her whole face red with fury.

Over the banister of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories, Jenn and Lori were leaning over with shocked expressions on their faces. Monica was standing just behind them with her hands over her mouth and wide startled eyes.

"Lily... Please..." James tried to talk to her. Then he tried to grab Lily's arm and lead her away from the other students, who were all staring avidly and hanging on every word, but she yanked it away from him. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all looking confused, startled, and outraged all at once.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Lily screeched. Backing up a step, she took a ragged breath and started ranting at James once more. "You think that everything is one huge joke, one of the Marauder's famous pranks, don't you?" Lily choked as tears formed in her eyes. "Toying with people's feelings, with _my_…" Here her voice broke on a sob "…feelings without a single thought as to how much it hurts!"

Wiping the back of her hand across her face to rid her eyes of tears she turned to go. James gently grabbed her arm again to try and turn her to face him, but she just tugged it free and whispered, "I hate you, James Potter."

Stunned, James just stood there watching her as she climbed back up the stairs to her dorm. Her three friends were just as shocked as the rest of the Gryffindors in the room below and stood rooted to the floor. As the rest of the students heard the door slam shut from upstairs, the portrait burst open from behind and everyone jumped as they whipped around to see who had come in.

A disheveled McGonagall, in her dressing gown, stomped into the room looking extremely angry. "Just what is going on in here?" McGonagall demanded as she scrutinized each student. Her eyes lingered on James face, where a bright, red hand print lingered – giving silent testimony of the strength behind Lily's slap. "Well? I'm waiting!"

James opened his mouth, looking like he was going to answer, when he closed it again. Sirius and Remus looked at each other uncomfortably then looked at James.

"If I don't get an explanation right this minute, I will start deducting House points for _each_ person who is standing, or sitting, in this room. Is that clear?" McGonagall turned her stern gaze to fix each student in turn.

Bravely clearing his throat, Sirius made a bad attempt at an explanation, at the same time as Remus offered an explanation.

"Well, Mc... Professor McGonagall, Ma'am. We had just... um… well..."

"You see Professor we…"

They were both cut off when James spoke up. "Professor, it's my fault. I was over excited about our first Quidditch practice and I got carried away. I'm sorry, it'll not happen again."

Remus and Sirius looked at James with a half shocked expression. Peter squeaked from where he had been standing near the fireplace and made as if to hide behind another boy. No one else in the room made a single sound as they waited to see if McGonagall would see through the lie.

Professor McGonagall didn't say a word. She stared at James for a very long time, weighing what he had told her, all the time staring at the hand print that so brightly painted his face. Finally she spoke: "Very well, Potter, I expect you too keep your word. And…"

The Marauder's all shuddered at the wealth of meaning McGonagall's voice lent to the simple 'and' as she drew it out and fixed James with a stern stare. The four boys had learned long ago that nothing good ever followed that simple conjunction.

"And," she continued. "You will serve two detentions for disrupting the school this late at night. I expect to see you in my office first thing in the morning, at eight o'clock sharp."

James bowed his head in acknowledgment and stood quietly as Professor McGonagall turned and left the room.

There was a flurry of activity as all the students turned to each other and started whispering excitedly, shooting fleeting glances towards the three Marauders who still stood rooted to the spot frowning up the stars. Sirius tentatively reached out to James, who seemed lost, as he stood focusing up the stars where Lily had disappeared.

"James?" Remus asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just dandy." was all he said in response. Then he turned to address the Common Room. "I think it best if everyone headed up to bed now. If McGonagall returns, she will not be pleased to find us all hanging around here after she told us off. I also think it would be in our best interest if what really happened tonight didn't leave the Gryffindor Common Room. I, for one, would not like Slytherin to have _any_thing to use against us."

With that James headed up the stairs without looking back. After giving each other a quick look, Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed quietly behind. The rest of the students quietly picked up their books and headed up stairs to bed.


	5. Accusations and Denials

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Accusations and Denials**_

After storming back up the stairs Lily had burst through the door and thrown herself on her bed, sobbing. When the door creaked open she sat up and turned to face the door. With tears streaming freely down her face, she sobbed out an apology then buried her face in her hands.

Concerned, Jenn walked over and sat down next to her. Placing an arm around her shoulders and shushing her softly.

"It's OK Lily, you don't have to apologize, we understand. We saw what was in that book too."

At the mention of the book, Lily got up and retrieved the book from where it was lying, innocently despite its supposed deceit, on the floor. Taking a ragged breath, she heaved the book with all her might towards the window. _**CRASH**_. The book broke through the window in a shower of tinkling glass and tumbled down towards the cliffs below. Sinking back beside Jenn, she buried her face in her hands once more.

Lori walked over and peered down, but didn't see the owl that rescued the book from the sharp rocks. Walking back to Lily's bed, she sat down on her other side and put her arm around her shoulders as well.

Monica was standing and leaning against the door, her face still white and her eyes wide. She slowly pushed herself away from the door and shuffled over to Jenn's bed and sank down onto it as she watched the others comfort Lily. She had seen Lily in a temper over the last five years, but never had she seen anything like what had happened downstairs tonight. _Maybe that book was Dark Magic and it possessed Lily,_ Monica frowned as she considered the possibility.

Hours later, Lily lay sleeping fitfully as the other girls changed and climbed into their own beds. Jenn and Lori had helped Lily get undressed and convinced her to lie down and sleep, quietly they turned out the lights and lay down to sleep themselves.

In the dark, Lily dreamed.

_She was sitting quietly in a rocking chair, in a room that was only dimly lit. She was humming softly, as she rocked back and forth, to a small bundle in her arms. She smiled softly as the sleeping infant sighed and stretched in slumber. Gently she stood up and carried the small boy to a crib near by and laid him carefully down. Pulling up a soft fuzzy blanket, she leaned over to kiss him tenderly on his forehead. Turning she tiptoed from the room and was just closing the door, when she heard a crash from below and heard someone yelling at her to take their child and run. Eyes wide in fright, she dashed back in the room as foot steps came pounding up the stars. A dark figure burst into the room as she was leaning over the crib. He held a wand at the ready and was telling Lily to step aside._

Lily jerked awake, sweating and shaking she sat up and held her blankets to her, staring around her dark room. The dream had felt so real. None of her previous nightmares had felt as real as this one. Trembling she placed her hands over her face and tried to calm her racing heart. Once she got herself under control, she laid back down on her bed and hit her head on something hard. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out the tattered old copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone.

Dropping the book as if it was a poisonous snake, she clapped her hands back over her mouth and glanced at the broken window, where she had thrown the book out just a few hours before. Terrified, she grabbed the book back up and searched the room frantically for a way to get rid of the book. Suddenly she thought of the fire burning in the Common Room below.

Stumbling out of her bed and down the stairs in her night gown, she was so intent on getting the book to the fire, that she didn't see the boy sitting in the armchair next to the fireplace. She jumped when he called her name.

"Lily?"

Dropping the book in fright she turned and faced James Potter where he sat. Clasping her hands to her mouth, she just stood trembling and staring at him eyes wide in her pale face. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming still or if this was real.

James stood slowly and took a single step towards her, a puzzled expression on his equally pale face. He had come back down to the Common Room only a few moments ago, disturbed from his slumber by a nightmare of his own and had been unable to go back to sleep. He had been sitting lost in his own thoughts when Lily had come rushing into the room looking like a ghost.

"Lily," he asked softly, "are you okay?"

Lily let out a fearful squeak before collapsing to the floor in a faint.

James caught her just before she hit the ground; carefully he gathered her into his arms and set her in the armchair he had just vacated. Unsure of what to do next, he cast around the room for something helpful when his eyes happened to land on the tattered book lying on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and was just trying to make out the title, when Lily gave a soft moan. Kneeling beside the chair he gently took her hand and whispered her name.

"Lily," he gave her hand a few small pats "Lily can you hear me?" Frowning with concern James placed a cool hand on her forehead and found that she was burning up with fever. Swearing softly he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the door and out the portrait. Heading towards the Hospital Wing, he was careful not to jostle the young woman in his arms.

He knew he should be angry with her for what happened earlier that night, but he couldn't bring himself to blame her. He had loved her since his fourth year and no matter how many times she turned him down, he refused to give up asking her out. Her behavior earlier in the night had shocked and hurt him, for he didn't know what he had done to hurt her enough to drive her to the point of saying she hated him. Thinking back now, he wondered if maybe the fever that he could feel burning through her was responsible for her earlier behavior.

As he burst through the doors and into the school hospital, Madam Pomfrey came hustling out of her office reading to admonish James for being there in the middle of the night. As she caught sight of the unconscious girl in his arms she gasped slightly and hurriedly told James to lay her on the nearest bed.

"Hurry, lay her here! Where did you find her? Is she running a fever again?" Madam Pomfrey shot questions after question at James as he gently set Lily on the bed and eased his arms out from under her limp body.

Quietly he answered all of Madam Pomfrey's questions. "She fainted in the Gryffindor Common Room. I caught her before she hit the floor. That's when I found she was burning up. She wasn't herself all night and she wasn't in class all day."

"Of course she wasn't in class! I sent her to bed earlier this morning," said Madam Pomfrey as she bustled about grabbing the potion she had given Lily earlier that day and a clean glass. She then handed James a slip of parchment "I think it best you get back to bed Potter, if Filch sees you give him this." She indicated the parchment in his hand "and tell him that you brought a classmate to me and to come see me if he has any questions." Madam Pomfrey made shooing motions as she said this and then turned to administer the potion to Lily.

James slowly backed out of the Hospital Wing all the while watching Lily's pale face. In one hand he still had the tattered old book that Lily had dropped on the floor of the Common Room.

All the way back to his dorm, James dragged his feet and tried to understand what was happening. He couldn't fathom why Lily was so angry and of course he had been plagued with bad dreams since his first night back, none of his friends knew of course, and he was always up before any of the other students in the mornings. There, of course, had been several times that he had quietly watched Lily sneak through the Common Room behind him thinking he hadn't noticed her. He'd let her go quietly each time, never letting on that he was watching her.

On those mornings, James couldn't help but notice how pale she had looked as if she too had just woken from a terrible nightmare. These observations only made James wonder more about what was going on.

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts that night on his way back from the Hospital Wing, James continued to thoughtfully consider everything that had happened since returning to school this year. So lost in his mind that he didn't realize that he was standing outside the Gryffindor Common Room until the Fat Lady addressed him.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

Startled James looked up and looked around, finally seeing where he was. Shaking his head he said the password and then stepped into the Common Room, only to walk into a scene of complete chaos.

"Where is she, Black!? I know you and your best buddy Potter know where she is! What have you done this time? You two have been pestering her to no end since our first day back! You can't deny it!" Jenn whispered furiously as she stood toe to toe with Sirius Black at the foot of the stairs.

"I told you," Sirius whispered back just as furiously, "I have _no_ idea where Lily is! I came down here looking for James! For all I know Lily chased him out of the tower with a broom! You can't deny that she was being unreasonable tonight!"

"Unreasonable!? How dare you! After the prank you played on her!"

"What prank?"

"You know damn well what prank!" spat Jenn. "Besides, why does it matter what prank it was? Whether it was the time you four pitched her into the lake while it was half frozen - "

"That was an accident!" Sirius sputtered.

" – or the time you and James jinxed the blackboard in Charms class to read _Lily Evans is an insufferable all knowing prat_"

"But…"

"Now where is she Black? I know you know where she is!" Jenn hissed furiously.

"No, I don't," Sirius replied desperately. "I have no…"

At this point the portrait behind James closed with a small click, and both Sirius and Jenn turned to him. Sirius sighed in relief and gave James a small smile while shaking his head.

"Where's Lily? I know you know where she is Potter!" Jenn cried when she registered who had just entered.

"She's in the Hospital Wing," James told her softly.

"What have you…" she started to ask angrily before James cut her off.

"She came down here and fainted. I was sitting by the fire when she came down and when I tried to wake her I found that she was running a fever. I carried her up to the hospital and left her with Madam Pomfrey. I would never hurt Lily, you have to know that, Jenn," James said as he collapsed back into the armchair. "I love her." he added softly as he buried his head in his heads.

Jenn was looking shocked at this revelation and then gasped when she saw what James was holding in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" she croaked.

"Huh? Oh this?" he responded as he looked up and notice the book for the first time since he picked it up from the floor. "Lily dropped it just before she fainted."

"Impossible," Jenn shot back. "I saw her throw that out the window myself not more then four hours ago. Just after she… after... well, after she slapped you and stormed back up to our dorm."

Stunned for a brief moment James sat staring at her in disbelief. "Why would Lily want to be rid of a book? An old treasured one at that?" James looked down without seeing the book. "Lily loves to read."

Jenn frowned at him then asked, "Isn't that… I mean, didn't you and your buddies write that to prank Lily with?"

"I never wrote a book, certainly not one that would hurt Lily. Not even for a prank," James replied. Turning the book over so he could see the title James started to shake a bit, and then whispered the title out loud. "_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_." He dropped the book on the floor as if it had burned his hand.

Both Jenn and Sirius looked at him in confusion.

"A relative of yours Prongs?" Sirius asked slowly.

James didn't answer he was looking at the book with wide frightened eyes. His was breathing fast and trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

Jenn reached down to pick up the book but was stopped as James grabbed her arm and held her back. Looking into his eyes, she flinched at the madness and panic she saw there.

"_Where did Lily get that book?_" he hissed as his eyes bored into hers.

"I-I d-don't know," Jenn stuttered as she tried to get her arm away from James. She was trapped and fell back on the floor as James grip continued to pinch her arm just above her elbow. Looking up fearfully she remembered where Lily had said she found the book. "She said that she'd found it in the library."

"James, let her go, you're hurting her," Sirius stated as he tried prying James hand from Jenn's arm.

Suddenly, as though he hadn't known what he was doing, James let go and slumped back into the chair. With his right hand he rubbed his eyes and lost himself in his thoughts.

Shaking, scooted back away from James as she slowly rose to her feet. Nervously Jenn hurried back up the stairs throwing several glances back over her shoulder as if she was afraid that James would try to chase her up the stairs.

Sirius watched her go and then turned to his best friend, whom he considered a brother more so then his own flesh and blood, and slowly sat down in a chair across from him and patiently waited while James collected himself.

For an hour the two boys sat there, alternately staring at each other and at the book that lay on the floor. James hadn't said a single word during the entire time. Sirius was in no hurry to push James; he knew from experience that James would talk when he was ready. Sirius knew that something had been bothering James since the first day of school. But, every time Sirius or Remus questioned him, he would deny that he was bothered and change the subject.


	6. Punishment and New Found Friends

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Punishment and New Found Friends**_

The silence was broken a short while later by quiet footsteps on the stairs. Looking up, Sirius saw that Remus had come down to join them.

"If there was going to be a party or a pranking session, the least you two could have done was wake me up so I could be included," Remus chided with a smile as he plopped into a chair next to Sirius. His smile faded though, when neither of his two friends replied or even bothered to as much as glance at him. He took a few minutes to study Sirius and James in turn. "You two aren't having fun, are you now." It was a statement, not a question.

Sirius shook his head and then tipped it towards where James was staring at the book. Remus frowned and looked at the book to. Then in an effort to get James to grin, he said "It's only a book James. It's not going to jump up and bite you, you know."

"No, it won't bite me. It's going to kill me," James croaked out in a strangled half whisper.

Shocked by his words, Remus and Sirius both gasped, "What?"

James forced himself to look at his two best friends in the whole world. There were tears gathering in his eyes as he hesitantly began explaining about the nightmares that had been plaguing him since he'd returned to school.

"Almost every night, since term started, I have been having the same dream over and over. A nightmare really. It's always the same, nothing ever changes." He paused here and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sitting before a fire in a brightly lit room. I can hear creaking noises from upstairs and I have a content feeling at first. I smile as I gaze into the flames and suddenly I hear a soft thump and look down to see this... this book," he pointed to the book that lay at his feet here, "and I bend down to pick it up. As the pages fall open I see the front door crash open in a swirl of green mist and then _he_ steps inside."

"Who?" they asked.

"Voldemort."

Here both Sirius and Remus blanched in fear, everyone knew and feared the rising Dark Lord. His name was rarely spoken aloud and always in a voice hushed and trembling with fear. Sirius knew several members of his family supported the Dark Lord and some had gone as far as to become Death Eaters. James, caught up in his story, seemed to not have noticed he'd said it without any fear.

"He laughs," James continued, "and raises his wand. I throw the book at him and pull out my own wand. I hear myself yelling out a warning to whoever else is in the house, for them to get out. Then I am surrounded a blinding green light and this book floating before my eyes as I fall down to the floor. As everything goes black, except the book, I hear him laughing once more. And then, I wake up," James was now shaking fiercely, his eyes focusing on nothing.

Sirius looked lost for words as he tried to take in what James was telling him. Remus looked just as lost and completely scared.

"Prongs?" Remus asked tentatively when he found his voice. "Are you sure it's the same book? And are you… are certain it was because of the book you died?"

Letting out a low, harsh laugh James replied. "Yes, it's the same book. Why else would I dream of the book, if it wasn't the reason I died?"

"What book is it?"

"It's called _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_," James replied woodenly.

"I've never heard of it before. Do you think this Harry person is a relative of yours? Where did it come from?"

"I don't really know, Lily had it earlier this evening. From what I gathered from her friend Jenn, Lily thinks that we Marauders wrote it and left it in the library for her to find as a prank to trick Lily. I think that's why she was so angry earlier tonight."

"How did you find that out?"

Sirius answered for him this time. "I came down here looking for James when I woke up and saw he wasn't in bed. I bumped into Jenn and she started demanding I tell her where Lily was and while we were arguing over that James walked in. James had the book in his hand and Jenn freaked. Then James freaked. And that's all I know."

"What happened to Lily? And where did you get the book?" Remus addressed James.

"Lily had it with her when she came down into the common room. I don't think she saw me at first, because when I spoke to her, she jumped and dropped it on the floor just before she fainted. I think I startled her. When I picked her up I noticed that she was burning with up with fever and I carried her to the Hospital Wing. I'd just gotten back when I walked in on Sirius and Jenn fighting."

"Oh," Remus mused.

James suddenly felt very tired. Reaching down he gingerly picked up the book and stood up.

"I'm exhausted. Tonight has been… weird to say the least. I'm going back to bed."

James climbed the stairs silently as Remus and Sirius followed a few steps behind him and when he reached their dorm, he took out a small scarf and wrapped the book in it before placing the book in his trunk and locking it. As he climbed back into bed his thoughts remained on the book though, wondering what it held and why on earth Lily would think he had written it.

* * *

A few hours later James woke with the rising sun. He lay there confused for a moment, wondering why he was up so early, and then he remembered: He had two detentions to serve for McGonagall and chances were they weren't going to be fun. They would be even worse if McGonagall suspected that he hadn't been completely honest with her the night before.

Climbing out of bed he stretched briefly then got dressed. After making sure that his trunk was securely locked, he slipped quietly out of the room and down the stairs. Moments later he was letting himself out from behind the Fat Lady's portrait and stepping into the cold hall beyond. Reluctantly he turned and headed down the stairs to Professor McGonagall's office a few floors below.

When he reached her door, he stopped and took a deep breath, then raised his hand to knock. But before he could touch the door, Professor McGonagall opened it and asked him to come in. Letting his hand fall, James walked into the office beyond with Professor McGonagall following in his footsteps – her face stern.

"Sit, Potter," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied stonily as he sat in an uncomfortable ladder back chair that was sitting in front of her desk.

"Now, Mr. Potter," She said as she fixed him with a stern gaze. "I want to know why you lied to me last night."

It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Swallowing hard, James tried to keep his face blank as he asked. "Why do you think I lied to you Professor?"

"Since when have you ever given me a straight answer boy? For seven years, I have listened to each and every one of your excuses and while they have all been extremely colorful and detailed, they have all been far from the truth. I must say I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Potter, in case you haven't been paying attention so far this year, you have been chosen as Head Boy. With this title comes certain responsibilities and you have not been taking those responsibilities seriously. I want to know why."

"I -" James tried to explain.

"I want none of your fancy excuses boy. I want answers, and I want them now," Professor McGonagall demanded as she glared at James.

Taking a deep breath, James ordered his thoughts and then tried to explain as best he could. "Professor, ma'am, I meant no disrespect when I told you what happened last night. It was as Head Boy that I answered your question as promptly as I could. I claimed responsibility for causing the commotion and I stand by what I said. Even though I am not sure how it started, it was my fault and I did not want to see the other Gryffindors punished because they couldn't answer your questions last night. I know, in the past, that I have not been a model student and up till now, I have not been fulfilling my duties as Head Boy as well as I could have. I realized that last night when you addressed the entire Common Room. I will serve any detentions I receive without complaint and try to be a better example for the younger students." He paused to catch his breath, but before he could continue the Professor interrupted.

"Be that as it may Potter, it still doesn't explain the shiner that you are sporting this morning," she said as she reached out and pointed at the spot where Lily had smacked him last night.

"As I said Professor, it was my fault. The student involved felt it was justified and as soon as possible this morning, I will apologize for my previous behavior."

"I want to know who hit you, Potter."

"I am sorry; Professor, but I can not and will not tell you who it was," James replied respectfully, but defiantly.

Professor McGonagall looked as though she wanted to flog James for not giving her the name. It was some moments before she replied and surprisingly it was not the response James had been dreading.

"Very well, Potter. You will report to Filch at exactly two o'clock this afternoon and tomorrow afternoon to complete your detentions. You are dismissed."

As James turned to go, Professor McGonagall added, "And Potter, I expect that you will behave in a manner befitting a Hogwarts' Head Boy for the remainder of the year. Is that clear?

"Yes, ma'am," James replied as he left her office.

Checking the time, James hurried back up to the common room to collect his books from his dorm. Knowing that they would be waiting for him, he hurried back down the stairs to the main floor and grabbed a few strips of bacon and a slice of toast before heading to the library where he was to meet the other Marauders to study for an upcoming exam.

* * *

Jenn woke up just about the same time as James was exiting the portrait to meet with Professor McGonagall and sat rubbing her arm gently as she thought back to the scene with Potter and Black the night before. Pulling up her sleeve she noticed several small bruises had formed where Potter had grabbed her. Frowning she turned and contemplated Lily's empty bed just as she had last night.

Sighing Jenn turned and carefully slipped out of her own bed and dressed slowly, her thoughts churning over the events of the previous night. Quietly, so as not to wake the others, she opened the door, slipped out into the short hallway, and closed the door with a near silent click behind her. Lost in thought she paid little attention to where she was going and as a result, she bumped into someone and fell back on her butt just a few short inches from the head of the stairs leading down into the Common Room. Startled Jenn looked up into the equally startled gray eyes of one Sirius Black.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to get back on her feet.

"I'm sorry," Sirius replied back as he reached down to give her a hand up. "I should have been watching where I was going."

Smiling weakly Jenn accepted his hand and with his help, she was soon standing on her feet once more.

"Are you hurt?" Sirius asked in concern.

"Not unless you count my pride," Jenn quipped back as she blushed slightly.

Sirius chuckled softly as he watched her brush a small bit of dust off the seat of her robe. "That always hurts more than an actual cut or bruise you know."

"Yes, so I have noticed," Jenn replied tartly as she finally looked up.

At Jenn's sarcastic tone, Sirius let the smile slide from his face, turning away as he placed one foot on the stairway. Jenn was about to let him go when she remembered last night and how he had talked some sense into James and gotten him to let her go of her arm. A strange mixture of guilt and appreciation made her reach out and snag the edge of his sleeve before he could walk away. She pulled him back towards her with the intention of stopping him and ended up pulling a little too hard – causing the two of them to loose their balance and go tumbling down the stairs.

Sirius moaned softly as Jenn landed across his stomach rather heavily when they bounced to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Jenn lay stunned for two minutes, gasping and dizzy, before she made an attempt at sitting up.

"Careful! Watch it! That hurts!" Sirius moaned as Jenn accidentally poked him in the ribs several times with her elbow.

"I am so sorry, Sirius!" Jenn cried as she quickly climbed to her feet and offered him a hand. "I didn't mean for us to fall head over heels!"

Sirius waved her hand away as he climbed to his feet. "Next time you can just talk to me instead of push – did you just call me Sirius?"

"No," Jenn replied quickly as she took a small step backwards, her eyes wide with shock. "Of course I didn't, Black. It's not as if we are friends or um… anything."

"Right," Sirius remarked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I must have hit my head harder then I thought I did. What did you want anyway?"

Uncertainly Jenn watched him for a moment as she bit her lip trying to decide what she should do. Then taking a quick breath she bravely rattled out an apology.

"Sirius, I am so sorry for accusing you the way I did last night. I never should have said the things I did and I had no right." Taking a deep breath she continued. "I was only concerned for Lily and you Marauders do have a reputation for pranking everyone and after that book, well we all logically assumed that you all would want to get Lily back for turning Potter down everyday for what… the last three or four years. I mean really, Sirius, if I had known the truth I never would have said what I did."

When she finished Jenn looked up nervously to see what Sirius was thinking and her heart sank at the look she saw on his face. Ashamed of herself she turned away and was about to climb back up the stairs when she felt Sirius grab her arm.

"Jenn," Sirius whispered softly as he pulled her back towards him. "Apology accepted. I too owe you an apology of my own. If we Marauders had not teased you and Lily so much you two would never have accused us in the first place."

Jenn nodded silently as she kept her face turned towards the stairs.

"Look at me, please?" Sirius asked as he reached up and gently put a finger under her chin to lift her face.

Slowly Jenn raised her eyes to meet Sirius's and was stunned to see he was grinning down at her.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Sirius chuckled as he looked down into her eyes. He was about to add something else when Remus shouted down from their room.

"Hey, Padfoot, you forgot your books. We are supposed to meet James in the Library in ten minutes!"

Sighing, Sirius reluctantly let Jenn go and headed for the stairs.

Jenn stood rooted to the spot as she watched Sirius climb the stairs back up to his dorm room. Shaking herself Jenn finally turned towards the portrait and opened it so she could head down to the Great Hall for something to eat. All the way down she kept wondering what Sirius had been going to say when Remus interrupted him.

* * *

"What was that all about Padfoot?" Remus asked as he watched Sirius digging through his trunk for his class books.

"Nothing," Sirius replied as he pulled up two books from underneath a pile of dung bombs.

"Uh-huh, if that was nothing then I am a monkey's uncle," Remus replied sarcastically.

"You would look cute with a tail, Moony old boy," Sirius mocked with a devilish grin.

"Can it, Black," Remus barked. "You didn't even hear me the first two times I called your name!"

Sirius just grinned at Remus as he stood up with four books in hand. "Well, shall we go? We don't want to be late."

Remus frowned as he followed Sirius back down the stairs and headed towards the portrait hole. Finally he pushed the scene from his mind as they walked into the library and searched for a table they could work at. Locating one near the west side of the library - close to the entrance - they sat down, spread out their books, and pulled out several rolls of parchment that held recent class notes and partial essay's written on them. Without a word, they began searching through their books for information relating to various homework assignments. They were still working on their first assignment when James wandered in and sat down beside them and dumped his own books down on the table.

"Hey Prongs old boy. What did the old bat have to say?" Sirius asked as he looked up.

"The usual, she ranted about responsibility and how I should be a better example. And of course she still has me down for two detentions, one for this afternoon and one for tomorrow afternoon, with Filch no less," James answered automatically as he sat down across from the other two boys.

Sirius shook his head sympathetically while Remus whistled in surprise upon hearing this. Soon all three of them were busy copying out their essays or revising for the exam, none of them paying much attention to the other students around them. James did keep checking his watch ever few minutes as he didn't want to get extra work by showing up late for his detention.

At ten minutes till two he silently packed up his books and homework before bidding Sirius and Remus a quiet goodbye as he headed out of the library and down to Filch's office.

When he arrived at the caretaker's office, he knocked loudly before peeking inside the small window on the door. Seeing that the office was empty he leaned back against the wall beside the door and patiently waited for Filch. Ten minutes after two, when Filch still hadn't showed up, James began to think he should go see McGonagall and inform her that Filch wasn't in his office, when he heard the caretaker ranting to himself from just down the hall.

"I'll get him this time. Thinks he can destroy school property and not be punished. Ha! I will have him thrown out before the end of the school year!"

James tried very hard to hide his grin as he listened to Filch complaining about Peeves once more. More then anything Filch hated that old poltergeist haunting the castle, throwing things around at the students, or stealing his cleaning supplies. And of course, more then anything else, Peeves loved tormenting the grouchy old caretaker and getting the students into trouble. The Marauders had encouraged the shameless poltergeist on numerous occasions and then watched under the invisibility cloak as Filch tried to catch the poltergeist and have him evicted.

The moment Filch saw James smirking next to his office he stopped muttering and narrowed his eyes. It took a few moments before he remembered that McGonagall had sent the boy to him for detention. Smiling wickedly at the boy Filch unlocked his office and barked at the boy to wait outside. Five minutes later Filch was leading James out of the castle and down to green house number one where he handed James a bucket of soapy water, a scrub brush, and a drying towel.

"You'll be working on this one for the day. Professor Sprout was complaining that the plants aren't getting enough sunlight. You'll need to scrub every window inside and out by hand. I will be back to check on you in four hours. Have fun boy," Filch instructed with a wicked laugh as he shuffled back to the castle.

James looked up at the huge green house and then back at Filch's quickly disappearing back. Closing his eyes for a short second, he tucked the drying rag in his pocket and dunked the scrubber into the soapy water. Sighing at his bad luck, he began scrubbing the windows nearest the door, carefully making sure that he didn't miss a single spot of dirt or grime. Filch had been known to make a student scrub something repeatedly if he thought it wasn't done right the first time. James knew first hand, for Filch had made him scrub out bed pans fifteen times in a row in the hospital one night during his first year. All because he had forgotten to wash one that had fallen down behind the shelving.

Time dragged by slowly as he moved from window to window, scrubbing and drying each one in turn and after four hours of scrubbing glass windows by hand; James was wet, tired, and sore. He had managed to scrub the outside of three out of the four sides before Filch appeared to inspect his work.

The caretaker grumbled as he searched each window from any single speck of grim that had been missed. After a twenty minute search in which James scrubbed two more windows, Filch still found nothing to complain about.

"Right then Potter, you may go for now. You will of course come straight here tomorrow afternoon to complete the rest of your detention. I will come for you when I feel you have finished."

James nodded silently as he put the brush and drying rag inside the green house with the soapy bucket of water so he would be able to find them tomorrow. Locking up the door, he trudged wearily back to the castle with his hands in his pockets.

As he passed the Great Hall he heard the students laughing as they talked over supper. Looking down at his wet and muddy robe and pants, James decided it would be best if he cleaned up before going in to eat. Slowly he climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor tower and gave the password to the Fat Lady.

Once inside he glanced around the room before climbing the stairs to his room. Taking off his wet dirty clothes, James turned and opened his trunk to pull out a fresh clean set when he noticed the book still wrapped in the scarf. Shuddering, as he recalled exactly which book it was, James slammed the lid shut on his truck locking it tightly.

He stood breathing hard as he stared at the trunk before crawling wearily into bed, his appetite suddenly gone as his fears and concerns plagued his thoughts. Pulling the covers up over his head he lay face down on his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to relax.


	7. Questions and Answers

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Questions and Answers**_

Sirius and Remus left the Great Hall early. They had expected James to meet them there once he had finished with his detention, but considering Filch's temperament they figured James might not be done for yet another four hours. Remus piled a plate high with James's favorite foods before leaving the hall, knowing that James would be half starved by the time he returned. They whispered softly as they wound their way up stairs, through passageways, and down corridors, neither of them paying much attention to their surroundings as they contemplated what horrible chore Filch might have set James to performing for his detention. They were just nearing the Hospital Wing when they heard a commotion as Madam Pomfrey loudly evicted a hapless student from the ward.

"Go. Shoo. You have been here for well over three hours! It is past time you let the sick rest in peace!" Madam Pomfrey stormed as she slammed the door shut and locked whoever it was outside of the ward.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and started laughing, recalling the numerous times they and the rest of the Marauders had been similarly thrown out of the Hospital Wing. They turned the corner and were slightly surprised to see the chagrined student still hovering around the now locked ward. Remus continued on past, oblivious to whom was standing outside the ward, but Sirius stopped when he recognized the student who was standing there.

Looking extremely lost and lonely, Jenn Parksen was simply staring at the barred door with an anguished expression on her face. Frowning at her obvious misery, Sirius waved for Remus to go on ahead with James's food as he leaned against the wall next to where Jenn was standing.

"Hey you," Sirius said as he gave her his best smile.

Jenn looked up at the sound of his voice but didn't say anything in reply, after a moment she turned away from Sirius and the Hospital Wing and began slowly walking back towards the Gryffindor tower. Frowning, Sirius quickly pushed away from the wall and hurried after her; falling in step beside her he watched her from the corner of his eye for a moment before speaking up again.

"Err… um… How is Lily doing?"

Jenn only shrugged her shoulders in response, her eyes intent on the floor beneath her feet as she walked.

"Oh," Sirius said quietly. "I hope she gets better soon, Jenn."

At the sound of her name Jenn stopped and glanced up at Sirius again. She searched his eyes for several minutes before she finally spoke to him. "Thank you, Bla… err… Sirius. That means a lot to me."

She turned to continue on her way when he gently grabbed her elbow and turned her back to face him.

"Jenn, I wanted to ask you something," He started as he caught her eye. "I wanted to know… I mean… what I wanted to ask is… is will you go with me to Hogsmeade?" Once he said it Sirius nervously bit his lip as he waited for her response. "When we have a Hogsmeade Weekend that is."

"You really want me to go with you? This isn't some prank or dare or anything?" Jenn asked intently in return, her voice slightly breathless and more then a little nervous.

"I am asking you in all seriousness, Jenn," Sirius answered softly.

Narrowing her eyes, just the tiniest bit, Jenn studied Sirius for several seconds before she answered him. "Then I have only one answer for you. Not in your wildest dreams would I even think of turning you down."

"Oh," Sirius replied in disappointment. "I see – did you just say you wouldn't think of turning me down?"

Laughing softly at his look of confusion Jenn took his hand and gave him a gentle tug. "That is exactly what I said."

"So, you'll go with me?" Sirius asked, still a little unsure of her answer.

"Yes, Sirius, I will go to Hogsmeade with you," Jenn smiled a small lopsided smile as Sirius grinned down at her. He laughed out loud suddenly and whooped and hollered till he slipped and almost fell down backwards.

Together they walked the rest of the way to the Common Room, chatting about various classes and homework assignments. Sirius feeling quite proud of himself for having succeeded in cheering Jenn up and getting her mind off of Lily. Once they stepped inside, they went their separate ways as Jenn headed upstairs to her dorm and Sirius wondered over to where Remus and James were sitting quietly in the corner talking.

"He's been avoiding us since the end of last year though. Don't you think we ought -" Remus was sputtering as Sirius came over to sit down with them and interrupted.

"Ragging on the rat again, Moony, old boy? I told you we should never had played that trick on him last year in front of the whole school. He never forgave us for that you know."

"It is not a joke Padfoot, we need to find-"

"We did everything for Wormtail, Remus, aside from a prank and a joke here or there we kept him out of harms way and helped him with his homework. If you ask me he's just jealous because we all skate by without any trouble and he has to work and suffer through every class," Sirius retorted.

"You do have a point Padfoot, but so does Moony. Peter has not been himself at all this year. He won't eat his meals with us for the most part, he won't sit with us in class like he used to, and he doesn't even beg and whine at us to help him with his homework anymore," James intoned as he sat picking at his food.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't worry about the little rat," Sirius replied. "He'll come around and talk to us when he forgives us for pranking him and needs help with final exams at the end of the year."

"Perhaps you are right Padfoot. He's tried the silent treatment with us before and it never lasted too long," Remus admitted with a near silent sigh. "James, you really should eat something. That's two meals you missed today."

"Sorry Moony, I'm just not that hungry. Filch made me scrub the windows on greenhouse 1 today and I have to finish the last side and then start on the inside windows tomorrow. I think I am going to go back up to bed and sleep it off. Besides we have Quidditch practice in the morning."

"Okay Prongs, we might as well all get some rest," Remus murmured as the three of them stood up and headed up to their dorm.

* * *

Jenn sat on her bed staring out the broken window wondering how the book had gotten back in the castle after Lily had thrown it out. Something just wasn't right about that book at all. She had spent the entire afternoon in the Hospital Wing hoping Lily would wake up and they could talk about. Unfortunately Lily didn't wake once and Madam Pomfrey had thrown her out of the Hospital Wing for trying to wake her up.

Jenn smiled halfheartedly to herself at this point because Madam Pomfrey can be so prissy and fussy about disturbing the patients. Her night had looked fairly dismal and boring indeed until Sirius had asked her out.

_He is so sweet_, Jenn thought to herself with a crooked smile.

She was still sitting there when she heard a shout come from the Common Room below. Frowning she climbed out of bed and hurried over to the door so she could peek out and see what was going one. To her surprise she saw Monica talking with a boy over by the fireplace. She shouted a second time and then turned and headed for the stairs.

Jenn ducked back inside the room quickly and closed the door carefully, so Monica wouldn't know she had been watching. Climbing into bed, she pulled the covers up over her head as her thoughts returned to the book and Lily. A knock sounded a moment later and Jenn poked her head out long enough to call "Enter," before snuggling back under the blankets once more. Monica walked in, muttering to herself, and took a seat on the edge of Jenn's bed. Jenn laughed silently as she listened to Monica's one-sided rant.

The younger girl stayed just long enough to inquire about Lily before leaving for her own room, which was one floor above the seventh year girls. Jenn shook her head and chuckled to herself again as she tried to get comfortable and let her thoughts settle on Monica's odd behavior of late. Lori and Jenn figured she was involved with a boy because she hadn't been spending as much time with them during class breaks and on weekends. In fact, the only time Monica didn't sneak off was during the reading of the Potter book. _How Weird._ Jenn thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lori entered the room a few minutes later, carrying a large stack of books and several rolls of parchment. Seeing that Jenn was already fast asleep, she tucked away her homework and dumped the books into her trunk before getting ready for bed herself. Before pulling her curtains closed, she glanced over at Lily's bed and sighed softly at finding it empty. _I hope Madam Pomfrey lets her out soon_, Lori thought to herself as she plumped her pillows. _We all miss her, but Jenn is completely lost without Lily. Even Monica seems adrift now too._ Her last thought before sleep claimed her was; _Maybe tomorrow…_

* * *

Sunday morning dawned dull and gray as several students dragged themselves out of bed. Sirius, James and Remus were dressing warmly and taking their brooms out of their trunks preparing for an early morning Quidditch practice. While at the same time Lori and Jenn were dressing in hopes of being allowed to sit with Lily in the Hospital Wing. Jenn had picked up a couple of books that she was planning on reading quietly while she sat near Lily, while Lori was taking her Charms book and extra parchments to finish up an essay that was due on Monday.

James and Remus trotted down the stairs as the girls emerged from their room. Sirius was having trouble finding his shoes and came barreling out of the boys room just as Jenn and Lori were walking down the stairs. Lori stopped and tried to grab Jenn's arm, but missed as Sirius crashed into her and they both fell head over heels down the stairs again.

This time Sirius landed on top of Jenn and lay dazed as she pushed and shoved trying to get him off of her.

"Huh?" Sirius asked as he slowly realized where he was.

"Get off me you great oaf!" Jenn cried as she pushed at him again. "You're squishing me to smithereens!"

Sirius gazed down at her in puzzlement and then jumped up quickly when he realized who he was squishing.

"Oh, Jenn, I am _so_ sorry!" he apologized as he offered her a hand up.

Jenn grunted as she took Sirius's hand and let him haul her to her feet. She glared at him as she wiped the dust from her pants unaware that Lori, Remus, and James were watching in stunned silence. Finally, when Jenn registered their audience she turned and headed to towards the exit, ignoring all three boys as Lori came to her senses and hurried to catch up with her. Without looking back, the two girls left the Common Room.

"Hey Padfoot?" James asked with a frown.

"Hmm?"

"What was that all about?"

"Huh? What? That? Nothing, I just tripped and we fell down the stairs again," Sirius replied evasively.

"You know Prongs, he was acting just as weird yesterday morning when he and Parksen were down here standing in each other's arms." Remus smirked.

"Really," James asked in interest. "Do tell!"

Sirius frowned at his two best friends and then turned and picked up his broom from the floor. Maintaining a stony silence, he left the Common Room with the other two laughing behind him. It was not until they reached the Quidditch pitch and met the rest of the Gryffindor team that Sirius forgot to ignore them and they climbed on their brooms to race around the field twice before practice began.

Once in the air James forgot all his troubles as the wind tugged at his hair and rushed by his face. Feeling the freedom that only a flying broom can give him he turned and dived towards the ground. Twisting and weaving, he out paced his friend with a natural ease. Then he shot up and rolled over and over as he dodged a Bludger that had been released for the practice. All too soon, he turned his mind from playing to practicing.

An hour later they all landed and packed up the balls before trudging back into the castle for a quick bite to eat. As James stepped into the Great Hall he searched the Gryffindor table hopefully for Lily. He saw Jenn first and sitting with her was Lori and the fifth year Monica. But no Lily. James felt his heart sigh regretfully and his shoulders slumped wearily as he walked down the length of the table and took his usual seat next to Sirius and across from Remus.

"Why so glum, chum?" Sirius asked as he took a huge bite out of a roast beef sandwich.

"Lily isn't here."

"Mffh," Sirius replied with his mouthful.

"Sorry, Pads, I didn't catch that," James smirked as he picked up an apple and started munching it.

"Sorry, I said Oh," Sirius clarified as he swallowed. "Jenn said she never woke up once yesterday."

"Maybe I'll go see her today once I am done with detention."

Remus and Sirius both exchanged worried glances at James's long face as they watched him play with his food. After they finished eating the three Marauders left the Great Hall and headed upstairs to change out of their practice clothes. As they passed the Hospital Wing, James craned his neck around in hopes of getting a glimpse of Lily, but there was no sign of her in the beds near the door.

Sadly he turned from the hospital and caught up to Remus and Sirius at the top of the stairs. Together they made their way to their Common Room and then trudged upstairs to change. Ten minutes later with books in hand they were parked in front of the fireplace finishing up the last of their essays that were due the following day. At ten till two James packed up his books and headed out to greenhouse one to finish the rest of his detention.

Silently he took out the bucket of soap and the scrub brush and trudged around to start where he'd left off the day before. Filch only stopped by once around two-thirty to check that he was there and working and told James to come to his office when the inside windows had been completed.

Five hours later James trudged up to the caretaker's office and knocked twice. While he waited for Filch to open the door James glanced around the corridor in both directions and frowned. He felt as if someone was watching him. Shaking himself, he turned back as Filch's door opened and he handed over the bucket and brush as he informed the caretaker that he had finished. Filch grunted and then dismissed James without even demanding that James wait inside while he went to check the greenhouse windows.

Stunned, James stood stock still as Filch closed the door in his face. Scratching his head James waved Filch's odd behavior off as Filch just being Filch and headed back up to the Common Room. It was well after seven o'clock and supper was long since over.

He had just given the password to the Fat Lady and was stepping inside when he felt as if he was being watched again. Frowning he searched the corridor before he shrugged the feeling off and closed the portrait door. Remus and Sirius were both waiting with a huge plate of food and James felt as if he hadn't eaten all day.

Sitting down he dug in without a word and continued to eat until the food was gone. For the next two hours they three of them joked and discussed the coming week's classes before they headed up to bed.


	8. Awakenings

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Awakenings**_

Lily lay floating in a cloudy haze. She could hear someone muttering somewhere nearby, but she couldn't make out what they were saying, it sounded like a bee buzzing round and round her head. She wanted to swish it away with her hand, but she couldn't seem to make her arm work.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around and at first she couldn't see anyone. She could still hear a slight buzzing from somewhere nearby. Turning her head, she saw two fuzzy outlines that eventually revealed themselves as Jenn and Lori arguing softly with two boys. _James? Sirius? What were they doing in the girls' dorm?_ As her vision cleared completely, Lily noticed the white washed walls and rows of empty beds and came to the realization that she wasn't actually in her dorm. Recognizing the familiar sterile walls of the Hospital Wing, she frowned, trying to remember how she had gotten there. The last thing she recalled doing was throwing the book out of the window before crawling into bed.

_That book has been nothing but trouble since the moment I picked it up. Thank Merlin that it's gone now._ A thread of doubt wriggled through her thoughts as she continued to stare at the wall behind her bed. A shadow of a memory that belied her short lived relief. A glimmer of fright trickled up her spine as she recalled waking to find the book underneath her pillow. _How in the world had it gotten back into her room after she'd tossed it out the window?_ Thinking of the book led her to recall the dream – _no _nightmare she'd been having just before she discovered the mysterious return of the book. It had been completely different from the others she'd been having since the start of term, but the sense of evil was the same, if only more real. With a soft groan filled with both pain and apprehension, she tried to sit up higher, drawing the attention of her visitors.

"Lily?" Jenn asked softly. "Are you awake, Lily?"

"Ungh," was all she could say in response, she felt too confused and frightened to use her voice.

"Oh Lily! We've been so worried about you!" Lori said anxiously. "You've been sleeping for almost a week now! It's Wednesday…"

Shocked Lily just sat there staring at her friends as though they had lost their minds. _A week?_ She had been in the Hospital Wing almost a whole week? Impossible! She would have remembered coming here... _Wouldn't she?_

"How?" she managed to croak out.

James cleared his throat and said, "I brought you." He looked as though he was expecting a furious tirade to follow this announcement as he added; "You'd fainted in the Common Room the other night and I carried you down."

Swallowing carefully, Lily let her eyes slide over to Jenn who nodded a silent confirmation before glancing back to James. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts enough to mumble out a soft, "Oh - Thank you."

James was so surprised when she didn't yell at him and accuse him of some misdeed that it took a full minute for him to comprehend that she'd just thanked him. Two heartbeats later, he replied back with an equally soft, "Um, it was no trouble."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came scuttling over carrying a tray with a steaming bowl on it and a potion bottle tucked under her arm. She set the tray down on the table beside Lily and checked her temperature while the other teens watched on silently. Apparently satisfied with the results, she measured out a healthy dose from the potions bottle and administered it to Lily.

"Ah Evans, how wonderful to see you awake. It appears as though your fever has finally broken. Do you still have a headache or any lingering dizziness? No? That is good to know. Drink this up and have some soup," She instructed rapidly before turning to face the four students hovering around Lily's bed. "You all need to leave now. She needs peace and quiet as she recovers. Shoo. Shoo."

"Bye, Lily," Jenn and Lori chorused together.

"Bye, Evans," said Sirius

James was the last to leave and was looking as though he wanted to ask Lily something. Whatever it was he wanted to say, he didn't get the chance because Madam Pomfrey was giving him a pointed look and he left. Calling softly as he walked away:

"Bye, Lily."

Two days later Lily was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. Lily sighed longingly as she shuffled aimlessly through the halls towards her house tower, passing classrooms full of students sitting in on lessons. She desperately wished to be sitting with her friends in class, drowning herself in the day to day lectures and mindless repetition of spell practice. Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey adamantly refused to allow her back into class until Monday though. That was why even now, she was walking through the halls lost in thoughts, with her head hanging down, completely unaware of her surroundings.

She was hovering at the foot of the stairs between the fourth and fifth floors when she was drawn out of her dark reflections by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Lily, hey Lily! Wait up please!"

Turning slowly, she watched as James Potter jogged towards her from the direction of the Hospital Wing. She briefly considered ignoring him, but changed her mind as her sense of duty over road her gut reaction to Potter's presence. She was also having trouble finding enough reasons to hate him in light of his chivalrous behavior in carrying her down three flights of stairs when she was sick and unconscious. Frowning to herself over her inner turmoil, she waited for him to catch up to her, and then started out once more for the Gryffindor Tower. The two of them climbing the stairs in a silence that was both awkward and comfortable until they reached the next floor.

"I am glad you are feeling better," James whispered nervously as their feet carried them along an empty corridor. He paused as she murmured her thanks then continued, "Lily, I've wanted to ask you something…"

He was interrupted by Filch who was shuffling down the hall in their direction. "What are you doing out of class? Potter? Evans?"

"I'm walking Lily back to Gryffindor Tower, sir. She was just released from the Hospital and Madam Pomfrey thought it best she have an escort because she is still weak from her illness."

"I'll be checking your story, Potter," Filch growled in reply. He glared after them as they started walking once more, before hurrying off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"You shouldn't have lied to him, Potter," Lily admonished in a half teasing and half exasperated tone.

"I didn't," James countered with a grin. "Madam Pomfrey sent me to catch up to you when I stopped by the Hospital Wing to see how you were feeling. She said it would be best if you had company to make sure you made it alright."

"Oh."

They fell back into a companionable silence that lasted until they stepped through the portrait into the common room. Uncertainty and awkwardness filled the silence as Lily glanced at James out of the corner of her eye before turning to the stairs that led to the girls' dorms. She'd just placed her hand on the rail when James called out to her once more.

"Lily, before you go up to your room. May I please ask you something?"

Lily frowned and watched him holding his breath anxiously for a moment before nodding consent. Reaching out tentatively he moved as if to take her hand and then let his hand fall back to his side as he beckoned Lily to follow him up the stairs to the dorm he shared with the other seventh year boys.

"Wait here for a moment, please." He asked as he stepped into the room and headed for his trunk. He dug through it for a moment and pulled out something that was wrapped in a dark blue scarf. He held it tightly for a moment, his head bowed and his eyes closed. Sighing, he shut the trunk with swift kick and walked back to where Lily was waiting, his hands shaking as he held the wrapped bundle out towards her.

"You had this with you the night you fainted," he whispered, his voice cracking with what sounded like stress and fear. "And I was wondering if you could tell me where you got it from."

Lily was completely puzzled as James placed the small item in her hands, the weight and size bringing to mind a small book. Terror filled her eyes as she glanced from the object in her hands to James, subconscious recognition flooding through her as she guessed what the thin fabric hid from view. The blood drained from her face as she jerked her hands away from the book, causing the scarf to unwind as the book tumbled from her grasp to the floor to reveal the worn title: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

The very air closed in on Lily, crushing her as she struggled to breathe. Darkness swallowed the afternoon sunlight that filtered through the open windows and she felt herself falling. Her sense of self skewed as the world tilted dangerously and she cried out weakly in fear as a pair of strong arms wrapped her in their embrace, chasing the darkness away. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear James calling her name repeatedly, drawing her back into the light.

"Lily! Lily!"

"Oh, my God," She whispered fearfully as she let her eyes focus on the book once more. "I was trying to burn it."

"Huh?"

"The book, I wanted to burn it," Lily repeated. Shrugging off James hands where they were holding her up she took a deep breath and all the anger she had felt last Friday, when she had first read some of the book came flooding back. "So you are the one who put it back in my room! I threw it out the window, but you weren't done with the joke were you! I can't believe you would torment me that way!"

"What!? What are you talking about?"

"_That book!_ This book! I know you wrote it as a prank!" she stormed at him. "I can't believe you are so cruel as to keep finding ways to give it back after I found out! I…"

"I didn't write it," James whispered softly.

"You... You didn't write this?" Lily said falteringly

"No."

Covering her mouth with her free hand, Lily looked completely terrified. "Then where did it come from?" asked Lily in a tiny voice.

"I was hoping you could tell me that Lily," James countered as he gingerly lifted the book up from the floor and held it out to her once more. Lily's hands shook as she reached out for it, confusion and fear mingling in her eyes as she searched his eyes for the truth.

They stood there staring at each other for a few more minutes until the portrait hole below burst open with several first years pouring out into the Common Room. Startled Lily jumped, and then with one last glance at James, she turned and scampered awkwardly up to her dorm and closed the door behind her. Dazed she slowly sat on her bed and considered what she had just learned as she stared unseeingly down at the book still clasped in her hands.

"Oh, my God. It wasn't James, I blamed him, and he didn't do it," Lily whispered in shock as she just sat there. Tearing her eyes away from the tattered cover she gazed around the room without seeing it until her friends came barging in the room a minute or two later.

"Lily!" they shouted, "you're back!!" As they came rushing over, she quickly stuffed the book under her pillow and stood up in a daze as they wrapped her up in a group hug.

"We missed you!"

"I'm so glad you feeling better!"

"I was so worried for you!"

"You should have seen James's face!"

"You wouldn't believe how mature he's been!"

"Class just wasn't the same!"

Bombarded by her three friends, Lily shook herself out of her daze and laughed weakly before sitting back down.

"I missed you all too!" she said as she smiled and looked up at them beaming all around her.

* * *

Saturday and Sunday, as usual, passed far too quickly for all the students. Lily pushed her dark thoughts out of her mind as she allowed her friends to drag her outside to get some fresh air. She was feeling much better, though occasionally she'd feel the suffocating darkness closing in on her if she let her thoughts dwell on the book that sat nestled under her pillow once more.

On Monday, she was skipping down the stairs with her books, excited to be returning to her studies, when she noticed that all the older students were crowding around the bulletin board and chatting with excitement. Walking over to see what the fuss was about she accidentally bumped into Sirius and apologized absently as she read the notice that was posted.

**FIRST HOGMEADES VISIT OF THE YEAR  
SCHEDULED FOR SATURDAY, OCTOBER 31****st****.**

Lily frowned slightly at the information and backed up, right into James Potter. Blushing she just muttered an apology and headed out the door. If she had looked back, she would have seen him watching her go with a look of sadness and of... something else.

Lily was almost to the Great Hall when she realized something. James Potter had not asked her out once since she fallen sick! She stopped dead in the middle of the entrance hall and searched through the press of bodies behind her. There. There he was, walking quietly along with his friends and not laughing and joking as usual. Was it possible? Walking forward more slowly, she headed for her usual seat at the Gryffindor table and sat down lost in thought.

All day her thoughts wandered to James. She couldn't help but wonder what had made him change so dramatically in so short a time. It wasn't until late that night, as she was getting ready for bed, that Lily remembered that he had asked her where she'd found that book. Biting her lip in uncertainty, she hesitated for a brief moment before she pulled out a quill and parchment, scratching out a quick note before climbing into bed.

That night Lily dreamed again.

_Once more she was sitting quietly in a rocking chair, in a room that was only dimly lit. She was humming softly, as she rocked back and forth, to a small bundle cradled in her arms. She smiled softly as the sleeping infant sighed and stretched in slumber. Gently she stood up and carried the small boy to a crib near by and laid him carefully down. Pulling up a soft fuzzy blanket, she leaned over to kiss him tenderly on his forehead, below a mop of unruly black hair. _

_Turning she tiptoed from the room and was just closing the door, when she heard a crash from below as James yelled at her to take their child and run. Eyes wide in fright, she stood frozen in shock before she gathered her wits and dashed back in the room as foot steps pounded up the stars. A dark figure burst into the room as she was leaning over the crib. He held a wand at the ready and was telling Lily to step aside. Then there was a bright flash of green light and…_

Lily awoke to her find herself still in her bed, covered in cold sweat and shivering. Burying her face in her hands, Lily sobbed quietly so as not to wake her friends, for a long time before she fell back into a fitful sleep.

She woke a second time just before dawn. Dressing, she grabbed the letter she had written before going to sleep and silently left her room. Down in the Common Room she tiptoed softly past James who was half sleeping in the armchair by the fire again. She paused only briefly as she studied his profile, her thoughts drifting back to the changes she'd noted in his behavior and to the nightmare that had haunted her in the night.

Determined, she stepped out of the portrait and headed up to the Owlry where she called to one of the school owls so she could tie the letter to its leg. Sending the bird out the window, she watched for a moment as it soared high, then circle around the castle as it prepared to deliver her note.

As she slowly made her way back down to the Great Hall, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Lost in thought and oblivious to the world around her, she sat down at her house table and absently filled her plate. She was just finishing her food when the rest of the students showed up and sat down to eat. James and his friends were sitting down just a few seats down from her when the owls arrived with the morning post.

A school owl landed with a small plop in front of James and pecked him to get his attention. Frowning he took the letter from the owl and glanced at it curiously before opening it. He had read only a few lines before he looked up in surprise and caught Lily's eye. Lily tilted her head in the slightest nod and then stood up and walked out of the room.


	9. Consideration and Contemplation

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Consideration and Contemplation**_

"James? Hello? Earth to James!" Sirius was trying to get James attention. They had been planning another prank on Snape when the owl had arrived with the letter. And now James was staring off into the distance with a funny expression on his face.

"Hmm?" James asked distractedly.

"Ah leave him be, Padfoot, he's lost his mind," Remus said as he too watched James.

Peter, who was walking by laughed at this and said "He's always losing his mind!" The others laughed too, more then glad to have Peter on speaking terms with them once more.

James, of course, wasn't paying them the slightest attention. He had watched Lily nod slightly before she left. His eyes following after her as she walked out of the Great Hall, before turning his attention back to the letter in his hand. Disbelieving what he had witnessed, he desperately read it through once more.

_Dear James, _

_It would seem that I owe you an apology for falsely  
accusing you of pranking my friends and me. I should not  
have overreacted as I did, for once you didn't deserve to  
be on the receiving end of my anger. I would like a chance  
to make it up to you. So, providing you don't already have  
something planned for the day, I'd be happy to spend  
part of our first Hogsmeade trip of the term with you.  
Please send me a reply soon. _

_Sincerely Yours,  
Lily Evans_

James was reading it through for the fifth time in a row, just to be certain he wasn't dreaming, when Sirius grabbed it from his hand and said loudly.

"You know it's rude for you to not share your letters with your best friends!" Sirius then glanced at the letter and began to read it out loud, "Dear James, it would seem that I owe you an apology…" His voice trailed off as he read the rest of the message to himself. His mouth dropping open as he looked from the letter to James and back again. "Prongs," he whispered in awe.

Remus snatched the letter from Sirius's loose grip next and quickly read it as well. When he finished he glanced over at James in confusion, the memories of Lily slapping him just a week ago playing through his mind.

"How?" Remus finally demanded as he passed the note back to James.

"I have no idea; I don't even know what I said to change her mind. I'm just as shocked as you two are, really!" James stated as he reverently folding the letter and tucked it between the pages of his Transfiguration book. He looked up as he closed the book, caught his friends gaping wide-eyed at his actions, and he face turned bright red. To cover up his embarrassment he gathered up his books and quickly climbed to his feet.

"Well, what are you going to tell her?" They demanded as they filled their plates with eggs, hash browns and sausage.

"What is he going to tell who?" Peter chirped from a few seats away.

James looked at his three friends and slowly let a smile slip onto his face. Without answering he walked away, whistling softly under his breath.

"Why didn't he answer? And what were you talking about anyway?" whined Peter as he leaned closer to Remus.

"Isn't it obvious Wormtail?" Sirius countered as he took a bite of eggs.

"Isn't what obvious? Who was the letter from?"

"Now really, Peter, you've been our friend for how many years now? And you can't remember the name of the one girl who addles Prong's mind without even trying?"

"He's only been asking her out every day since our fourth year. We'd have thought you would have noticed that," Remus added around a sausage he was munching.

"Oh," said Peter, "Evans. Why did she write him a letter? I thought she hated him."

Sirius and Remus shared a quick look before chuckling to themselves as they continued to eat their breakfast. Peter stared at them expectantly for several minutes before he sighed and went back to his own food, seemingly lost in thought.

* * *

Just outside of the Great Hall, James was whistling happily to himself as he walked along in a slight daze. Completely unaware of his surroundings until he bumped into one Severus Snape.

"Watch where you're heading, Potter," Snape sneered as he pretended to dust invisible dirt off of his robes.

"That is no way to address this year's Head Boy, Mr. Snape." James countered in a serious tone that contrasted greatly with the cheerful expression on his face.

"Whatever," Snape barked back.

"That'll be five points from Slytherin for your disrespect Severus, and I'll report you to your Head of House if it continues."

Snape looked as if he was about to argue, but instead simply glared fiercely at James before hurrying off without saying another word.

James watched him walk off, a silly grin slipping into place as he thought how proud Lily would have been if she'd been there to see him just now. That was the first time James had ever had a confrontation with Snape that didn't end with a hexing. He did a little half jump and punched his fist out in the air before he headed up to the Owlry to send his reply, once more whistling a happy tune under his breath.

He had just called down a lovely sooty owl, when he realized that he hadn't written out his reply yet. Feeling like a fool, he quickly dug a piece of parchment out of his bag and quickly scrawled out a short reply. He then called down a different owl; the sooty had flown off out of boredom the moment it had realized James was not ready, and secured his letter to the leg of a lively looking barn owl. He watched the owl take off through the nearest window before he headed down to his first class of the day.

* * *

That evening Lily was sitting on her bed reading over the essay she'd been writing for class, when a barn owl soared in through the broken window and dropped a letter on her lap. Lori and Jenn, who were sitting on Lori's bed, looked up and gave her a questioning look as the owl flew back out of the window.

Ignoring her friends, Lily opened the letter and let a small grin light up her face before she folded the letter up and tucked it away before continuing to work on her History of Magic essay for Professor Binns.

A few hours later, after the other girls had fallen asleep; Lily pulled out the letter and read it again.

_To My Beautiful Lily, _

_I would be honored to spend this year's first Hogsmeade  
trip by your side. It has been my greatest hope these last  
few years that you would allow me the pleasure of your  
company for an entire day. I will be waiting for you, for  
as long as it takes. _

_Humbly yours, with Love,  
James Potter._

Chuckling softly to herself, Lily couldn't help but think that Potter had fallen off his rocker. She stopped however, when she re-read how he had signed it. Humbly Yours, _with Love,_ James Potter?

Could he truly love her? It was something she had never considered before. Sure, she had once had a crush on James when she was younger, before she discovered how arrogant he was and how much of a prat he could be. Could he have been asking her out truthfully these last fours years? Was it not, as she had previously believed, a prank or a dare? Could she have judged him so wrong?

Frowning, she tucked the letter into her book bag and lay back down on her pillow. She was still wondering what to make of the recent revelations about James when she drifted off to sleep.

And she dreamed...

_This time she was sitting on a couch next to an older, slightly worn James Potter and smiling as she watched him bouncing a small child on his knee. The baby boy had thick, dark hair that stood up about his small head, making him look remarkably just like his father. Everything about her son reminded her of James, even the way he giggled loudly and threw his arms around as he road James's knee like a bucking bronco. Except his eyes. His eyes were a bright, piercing green, just like her own eyes. _

_Lily laughed softly and shook her head as the little boy's shrieks changed pitch and his face lit up with excitement as James lifted him off his knee and tossed him gently into the air. James was having so much fun that she couldn't find the heart to scold him for being so reckless. _

_After a few more moments, Lily rose to her feet and held her arms out to the little child. He stretched his arms out in return and happily allowed himself to be transferred into her embrace. James stood long enough to place a small kiss good night on the boy's forehead before collapsing back onto the couch with a loud sigh. _

_A swirl of colors filled her vision and she was now sitting in a comfortable rocking chair, in a dimly lit room. In her arms, she cradled the slumbering form of her son as she rocked gently back and forth. The slight creaking of the chair competing with the soft tune that she hummed under her breath to the small bundle in her arms. _

_She smiled warmly down at the child in her arms and felt contentment fill her soul as he sighed and shifted closer to her. Reluctantly she stood up and carried the small boy to a crib near by where she carefully laid him down. Tucking a soft, fuzzy blanket around him as she leaned over to kiss him tenderly upon his brow. _

_Turning she tiptoed from the room and was just closing the door, when she heard a loud crash from below followed by James's frantic yell for her to take their child and run. Eyes wide in fright, she dashed back into the room, slammed the door shut behind her, and rushed to her son's side as foot steps began pounding up the stars. _

_She leaned down to gather Harry into her arms when suddenly, the bedroom door exploded violently. Through the smoke and debris, a dark figure entered the room, his very presence enough to strike fear into the bravest of hearts. Lily turned to face him though, placing herself protectively between her only child and Voldemort. He raised his wand and ordered Lily to stand aside, becoming angry when she refused. _

_A bright flash of green light shot out towards her and everything went black… as a haunting laugh echoed around her…_

Lily bolted up in her bed, to find herself tangled in the bed sheets and covered in sweat. She shivered as a thread of lingering terror shot through her and she buried her face in her hands. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she sat sobbing for a moment as the remnants of the dream flittered through her thoughts.

Wiping her face off with her sheet, she rose and clumsily pulled on her dressing gown. It was still dark outside and she desperately needed to feel the warmth of a fire. Carefully, so as not to wake the others in her dorm, she slipped out of the room and padded silently down the stairs into the Common Room. She immediately noticed that James Potter was already sitting near the fire, staring intently into the flames while he sat in his usual chair.

Somehow, she had known she would find him here. Each time she had found herself haunted by her nightmares, she woken to find him sitting beside the fire. Without saying a word, she sat down in the chair next to him and stared into the fire still shivering slightly in the otherwise dark room.

James didn't speak as he took his eyes off of the fire and watched Lily sit down next him. He fought down an urge to pull her into his arms as he noticed how pale she looked. His heart breaking as he caught sight of her tear stained face, wishing he could comfort her somehow. But he didn't dare move, or speak, for fear of scaring her off; instead, he watched her in the flickering light of the fire.

The two of them sat there in the silence for a long time until they eventually drifted off to sleep. Neither one of them dreamed again that night.


	10. A Change of Heart

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 10: A Change of Heart**_

October thirty-first dawned bright and clear, not a single cloud marring the sky. The air was a bit nippy, but there was an unspoken promise on the wind that it warm up as the day progressed. Lily woke up bright and early; only to become a bit nervous as she remembered that she had invited James Potter to spend the day with her.

It had been roughly twenty days since Jenn had tromped downstairs and found her and James curled up sleeping side by side in the armchairs in front of the fireplace at the same time as Sirius and Remus had come down from their dorm looking for James. Lily had turned beet red in embarrassment the moment she realized she that she had slept practically beside James in nothing but her night gown. Thankfully, none of the other Gryffindors had been up early to catch her in so compromising a position.

Jenn and Lori had teased her every day for a week after that. They only stopped then because Lily threatened to hex them if they brought it up one more time. She knew James was suffering through his own share of teasing too, for she had once overheard Sirius picking on James during breakfast one day. What was worse was that every time they passed one other in the halls between classes, they would both became flustered. Each of them blushing awkwardly before going their separate ways.

Once the teasing had stopped, Lily began to spend more and more time dwelling on the series of events that led up to the moment she had asked James out on a date. That in turn made her think of the night she'd spent beside him in the common room, which led to worry over the frequent nightmares that had been plaguing her since the beginning of term. And that brought her thoughts right back to James and how safe she'd felt with him near that night they slept in the common room, which would cause her to blush at the oddest moments.

Nothing Lily did could keep her mind off of Potter for long; she'd even begun to notice a drastic reduction in the number of pranks that the Marauders pulled off on a daily basis. Oh, they still got Snape and the rest of the Slytherins every now and then, but that was a far cry from the number of instances that had occurred on a daily basis during the previous six years. More and more it began to appear as if James was maturing, something Lily had always sworn would never happen. It was whispered around the school that he had actually gotten two detentions from Professor McGonagall on the night Lily and her friends had read the book. Apparently, he had never told on her for slapping him, and surprisingly enough, the other students were keeping mum about it as well.

Dragging her mind back into the present, Lily stepped out of bed, and shivered as her feet hit the near frozen stones of the floor. After dressing as quick as her cold, stiff fingers would allow, she brushed the knots out of her hair, and tied it up out of her face. When she was done, she turned to study her three best friends, all of whom were still snoring contentedly under the protective warmth of their covers.

She had not yet found the nerve to tell them that she was going to willingly spend an entire day with James Potter. She wasn't quite sure how they were going to react. After all, it was only a few short weeks ago that she had been saying how much of a pain he was. Biting her lip, she quickly made up her mind and pounced onto Jenn's bed. Jenn was by far the most rational and understanding of her three friends.

"Ger-off," mumbled Jenn as Lily shook her shoulder roughly.

"Wake up, Jenn! I need to talk to you," Lily hissed in her ear as she continued to shake Jenn.

"Okay, enough already, I'm up! I'm awake," Jenn replied groggily as she tried to burrow deeper into her covers. Lily refused to be put off though, and kept shaking Jenn, until she sat up and put her feet on the floor. "Couldn't you let me sleep?"

"No, it's important. Today's Halloween!"

"So?" Jenn muttered as she put socks on her feet and glared at Lily.

"Hogsmeade visit today you dork!"

Suddenly Jenn sat up straighter as she realized what Lily had said, "Oh no! I'd completely forgotten! He's gonna think I'm ditching him!"

Jumping from the bed Jenn rushed around the room as she dressed her self. Once she'd finished tying her hair back out of her face, she turned to Lily and was about to ask her what she wanted to talk about when Lily beat her to the punch.

"Who's him?" Lily said as she arched an eyebrow.

Jenn blushed and mumbled out something that Lily couldn't understand.

Lily just laughed and waved her hand in casual dismissal, "Come on, I want to talk to you before the others wake up." Grabbing Jenn by the arm, she pulled her out of the room and down the stairs into the Common Room. After checking to be sure that no-one else was about, Lily pushed her into the nearest chair and sat down beside her.

Taking a deep breath Lily turned to face Jenn and told her what she had done.

"Jenn, I asked James to spend the day with me today. I'd sent him the note a long time ago and he sent back saying he would be delighted to spend the day with me. I didn't say anything sooner because I was worried you all would think me a hypocrite after all the times I told him no. Only to turn around and ask him myself," Lily said quickly without taking a breath.

Jenn was staring at her open mouthed for a few moments before she cleared her throat to reply.

"Well, I don't know what to say," She looked embarrassed as she spoke for some reason. "That's close to what I was worried about."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, um, Sirius asked me out a few days after you had been admitted into the Hospital Wing. We'd sorta come to an understanding on the day after James had carried you up to the hospital," Jenn said slowly, blushing bright red she continued. "See. We'd had a huge fight the night you got really sick, and well when James came in, Sirius stopped James from completely freaking about the book."

"James freaked about the book?"

"Yeah, he seemed really upset that you had it and wanted to know where you'd gotten it from."

"Oh, well that's one of the reasons I asked James to go with me today. He'd given me the book back after I got out of the hospital and I never got to answer his questions because we were interrupted. I told him I would talk to him today. I have the book in my purse upstairs."

"Oh."

"What are we going to tell Lori and Monica?" Lily asked.

"Maybe we should tell them that we have to tutor the boys. Say that they are behind in charms, which is your best subject. I offered to go with you so you weren't alone and we could meet them at the Three Broomsticks afterward."

"That sounds great. I don't like leaving them out, but I think the fewer people who are involved the better. I'm not worried about Lori, but Monica was really freaked out about what we read in the book. Lori can keep an eye on Mon to make sure no rumors get out."

"Perfect, then we can tell Lori the truth when we are in class on Monday."

"Alright," Lily agreed readily as they both climbed to their feet. Together they went up to talk to their friends, only to find that Monica was feeling sick and Lori was planning on staying to keep her company. They then spent a few minutes getting ready to go; brushing their hair, changing their clothes, and putting on a touch of make-up. Lily asked Lori if there was anything she wanted her to bring back for her, but Lori said she was fine.

Grabbing her purse, Lily hugged both Lori and Monica goodbye before following Jenn back out of the dorm room. This time as they made their way down the stairs, they saw James and Sirius waiting nervously by the portrait for them.

As the two girls joined them, James bowed elegantly to Lily and offered her a single white rose. Blushing furiously she accepted the flower and murmured a surprised thanks. Beside her, Sirius had taken Jenn's right hand in his, brought it up to his mouth, and gently brushed a kiss on it before complimenting her.

Offering the girls each an arm, they opened the portrait and lead them through to the hall. There met few students as they descended the stairs and soon reached the Great Hall, where the boys chivalrously offered the girls a seat before taking one themselves.

The four of them filled their plates rather quickly, feeling a bit awkward and excited all at once, as they sat fairly close together for the first time since they met six and a half years ago. They ate in silence for the most part, only speaking to ask each other to pass a particular try or bowl. Every time James's hand would brush against her fingers, or his leg would press up against her leg, Lily would blush furiously. And each time their eyes met, they'd share a shy smile and quickly look away.

The four of them were still sitting there eating in peaceful silence side-by-side when Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall and stopped at the sight before her. She didn't move for a full minute as she watched a sight she never thought to see: James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Jenn Parksen all sitting together eating quietly. _And not fighting_! Shaking her head she continued to the staff table and sat down to eat. Watching the four students the whole time they were in the Great Hall.

Lily had seen McGonagall enter the room and stop the moment she had seen the four of them sitting there. Lily giggled a bit and whispered to James, who had his back to the staff door. He turned slightly and peeked at McGonagall from the corner of his eye and then poked Sirius who did the same. Soon all four of them were laughing softly at the shocked expression on her face.

As they smiled, Lily and James looked at each other once more. Lily blushed slightly and then turned away to fiddle with the rose James had given her. She picked it up and brought it up to smell its fragrance in order to hide her blush. James smiled softly to himself as he finished his toast and started on a sausage.

Soon all four of them finished eating and rose from the table together. James gently took Lily's elbow and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Shall we give McGonagall another shock, Lily?"

Lily nodded slowly but gave James a small warning look, that said; _Just don't to go too far._ But he just slipped her hand inside his own, pulled her close to his side, and bent his head down next to hers as they walked out of the Great Hall together.

Up at the staff table, Professor McGonagall dropped her fork in shock as she watched James and Lily leave the room hand in hand, looking for all the world like a pair of lovebirds.

Sirius and Jenn had been waiting for them outside and were fit to be tied they were laughing so hard. Lily and James joined them after sneaking a quick look back inside, only to discover that McGonagall hadn't moved an inch. They were so caught up in the moment that Lily didn't even realize that James was still holding her hand.

"Oh Lord, did you see the look on her face when you took Lily's hand and pulled her close, Prongs?" Sirius managed to ask as he laughed. James was chuckled and nodded absently as he glanced down to see Lily's hand still in his.

"Come on, Sirius and I have planned something special for you ladies," James announced with a grin.

Together the four of them headed for the front door and checked out with Filch before heading down to the village below. They ended up being the first students to arrive in Hogsmeade that morning. James immediately took the lead, with Lily by his side, and led them down the street and past all of the usual hangouts. Sirius seemed to know where James was heading and had no trouble keeping up – his hand surreptitiously placed in the middle of Jenn's back as though to guide her along .

Lily knew Hogsmeade enough that it didn't take her too long to realize where they were heading. Sure enough, as they rounded the next corner, Lily caught sight of the Shrieking Shack and she hesitated for just an instant. Lily and her friends had only been to the shack once, back in their third year, and that was only because a couple of fifth year Slytherins had dared them to touch the front door. After that, the girls had studiously avoided the supposedly haunted building with each return trip to Hogsmeade.

"Isn't it haunted up here?" she asked, a note of uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"Only once a month, and then only after dark," James responded mysteriously, a smirk flashing across his face. "Otherwise it's no more haunted then any other abandoned cabin. Come on, let's hurry up and get out of site."

Climbing over the fence, they headed to the back of the shack, where they would not been seen by any students coming to gawk at the haunted shack. Where they found a blanket spread out over the ground and a huge basket of food waiting for them. Lily and Jenn both stopped and stared in amazement.

"Where did all this come from?" Jenn asked in a whisper.

"We Marauder's have our ways," Sirius replied just a mysteriously as James had earlier.

The four of them sat down on the blanket and looked around for a moment. From where they sat they could make out part of the Hogwarts castle and the dark shadow that was the Forbidden Forest. It was a beautiful view, uninterrupted and unspoiled and it was a long moment before anyone spoke.

"James," she said nervously, "I am... what I mean... is that I'm sorry I slapped you that night."

James tenderly took up her hand in both of his and said "It's alright Lily, I never blamed you. I've done some terrible things in the past and have been an immature idiot for the most part. I never thought you owed me an apology. If anything I owed you one. I am truly sorry that I was so misguided that you would think me capable of hurting you enough to make you hate me."

Lily sat there staring into his eyes and she saw something she hadn't seen there before. Honesty. She smiled softly before replying. "Apology accepted, Potter."

Lily had a hard time keeping a straight face as she watched James's expression fall just the just the tiniest bit after she called him Potter instead of James. It felt like a kind of release to tease him in such a familiar way and she wondered why it had taken her so long to see that there was so much more to him then what meets the eye. Finally, Lily couldn't hold in her laughter much longer, and James soon joined her as her intentions became clear to him.

They spent the next hour or so making small talk, simply spending some time to get to know each other – something they had not done during the previous six years at school together. The sun was nearing its zenith when Lily finally worked her courage up enough to open her purse and take out the book. Both Sirius and James visibly flinched when they sight of the book. The smile on James's face melting into a worried frown as a haunted look filled his eyes. Lily kept glancing between him and the book, her hands trembling slightly as she recalled all of the trouble the book had caused since the day she'd found it. Several tense minutes oozed by before Lily began to explain.

"I… I found this in the library earlier this month. I had woken up from a… well I had woken up early and went to the library to look for a book to help me interpr… a book that I was hoping to find… I was walking down the isle when this book caught my attention. I'd picked it up because it was filed out of order. I dusted the cover off and read the title… and I admit that I laughed at the notion of there being a book about an ancestor of yours. It really wasn't the book that I was looking for though, so I tried to put it back where I found it. Only before I could set it back on the shelf, Madam Pomfrey drove me out of the library and demanded I take the book with me. I tried to explain, about finding it there, but she refused to believe me... insisting most furiously that no such book had ever been in her library."

Lily let her voice trail off as she became lost in the memory of that fateful morning. When she finally looked up at James she was a bit shocked to find that he was still staring at the book, inching backwards as if he thought it was going to attack him. On the other hand, she was a bit unnerved to see that Sirius was studying her intently, his eyes boring into hers when they happened to cross paths.

Breaking the unsettling contact, she dropped her eyes back to the book and softly she continued with her explanation. "It was shortly after I found the book that I started feeling sick. I'd not been sleeping well since… well not for some time and with everything else I think I just needed to rest for a while. After seeing Madam Pomfrey, she sent me back to our tower with order to get some sleep – so I did. Jenn, Lori, and Monica woke me up shortly after supper and the four of us just hung out on my bed for the night. That was the night of your party in the common room, and because I wasn't feeling up to going down to eat, Jenn brought some food up to our room. While we were eating, we agreed to read the book, thinking that..."

"_You opened the book? You actually started reading it?_" James interrupted, all of the blood draining from his face as he looked away from the book for the first time since Lily had brought it out. His whole body was trembling like a leaf as he waited for an answer.

* * *

**AN:** I just wanted to give a brief thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I had originally tried to answer all of those reviews that I could but quickly developed a dislike for the entire review system here, due to the fact that my responses never appear with the review they are applied towards. I have CRS (can't remember s---), which means I can never remember which reviews I have replied to without seeing the evidence for my own eyes and spending twenty minutes hunting for the answer isn't always a viable option as I do have other commitments. That said, I **DO** appreciate each and every review (that is not a flame). So please don't think I don't care just because I haven't replied. Reader appreciation is the reason why I didn't wait the usual 3-6 days before posting this chapter! Next chapter will be out on schedule (bout 3-4 days time) - Jenn


	11. Twisting Words

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Twisting Words**_

"Yes," said Jenn, speaking up for the first time since they'd sat down. "We read most of the first chapter that night. There is quite a bit of confusing information, odd coincidences, and frighteningly accurate facts that we found disturbing." Jenn was looking quite pale as she said this.

"Is that true Lily?" James asked.

"Yes." She whispered. "There were… there is something… that doesn't make since in it… we even thought it might be dark magic… once we'd started reading…" Lily was talking in spurts, as if she couldn't make a full sentence and her breathing was labored as if she was in pain or just couldn't catch her breath. "Shortly after that… it has names in it… Dumbledore… McGonagall…" here Lily paused and shook in pure terror as a sob crept into her voice as she choked out, "ours."

James gasped slightly and drew in a short, quick breath as though he had been hit. With wide eyes he looked from Lily to the book and back again. Then he asked, in a voice that was shaking and barely audible. "What do you mean ours?"

Lily nodded and buried her face in her hands, shaking and sobbing as she remembered what they had read that night in that _horrid_ book. She felt the blanket being pulled from underneath her slightly as someone crawled over beside her and soon a pair of warm arms enveloped her as Jenn gathered her into a sisterly hug. Lily shuddered slightly as Jenn soothingly rubbed her back and listened as she addressed James from over her back.

"It was because of what was written in that book, that we believed you Marauders had written it. You'd been pestering Lily for years now, and we thought you wanted to get back at her for turning you down. We all were freaked out by… well by the things it said."

James paled at Jenn's words, his mind working overtime as he thought back to the accusations that Lily and her friends had thrown at him that night. He hesitantly ran his fingers over his cheek; the one that Lily had bruised in her anger, and slowly began to get an inkling of what Lily might have been feeling that night. Dropping his hand to his side, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak only to close it again when he found Jenn still glaring menacingly back at him from Lily's side.

Sirius cleared his throat at that moment to break the tension, "I believe we hashed this out that same night." He looked nervously from Lily sobbing in Jenn's arms to James who looked like his favorite broom had been just been on the receiving end of a Severing Charm. "How about something to drink? I grabbed some bottles of Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks this morning when I delivered the basket."

As the others murmured agreement, Sirius handed out the bottles of Butterbeer and grabbed one for himself.

"What… why… how…?" James tried to ask, but couldn't seem to make his mouth form the questions that were ringing in his head. To buy himself a few minutes, he took a sip of Butterbeer in hopes of clearing his mind. As the warmth spread through his whole body, he finally relaxed enough to voice a single, coherent thought. "I think we should destroy the book."

Lily, who had been taking a drink of her own Butterbeer, lowered her bottle and looked over at James with a slightly confused expression on her tear-stained face. "Why?"

"It's obviously dark magic… and… and…" James stuttered as he tried to think of something to say besides the truth he had seen in his dreams. When he couldn't come up with anything, he tightly confessed the truth to both girls. "That book is going to be responsible for my death and who knows how many countless others."

Lily, who was already on the brink of a break down, shuddered and scooted away from the book.

Jenn scoffed though, and asked: "How do you know that? I mean, we all read from it; Lily, Lori, Monica, and I. We all touched it and nothing happened to us. You even picked it up that night you took Lily to the Hospital Wing. Why would it kill you later and not when you first touched it?"

James opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it again. He hated it when a girl used logic when arguing with him. It drove him crazy because he didn't seem to be very logical himself. He was still sitting in a stunned silence when Sirius spoke up again.

"Then what made Lily sick?" Sirius asked "Lily said so herself, she wasn't feeling sick until after she picked up the book!"

Jenn shook her head and replied "Then why didn't Lori, Monica, and myself get sick as well? We all picked up the book and read from it, well except Monica – she didn't actually pick it up."

"Aren't the others feeling sick now too?" Sirius countered

Lily and Jenn stared at Sirius for a moment before exchanging a knowing look. Sirius was giving them a smug grin – thinking he had turned their own logic back on them, when Jenn suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny about them being sick?" James asked.

"They are not sick like I was, James, they are um… well…" Lily answered while blushing slightly, a small grin tugging the corners of her mouth up as she added, "it's a girl thing."

James and Sirius exchanged puzzled looks while both of the girls continued to chuckle and laugh until it slowly dawned on them what a _girl thing_ could be. Then both boys started blushing while the girls laughed even harder.

"Oh," Sirius replied "well then, maybe… I think James, maybe they need to hear about the dreams."

"Dreams?" Lily asked as she turned to face James as she abruptly stopped laughing. "You've been having nightmares too, haven't you?"

James was nodding slowly before it occurred to him that she said _too_.

"You've been having nightmares? Is that why you've been waking early in the mornings and sneaking out of the tower?" James asked back.

"You saw me?" Lily asked in complete surprise.

James nodded again, and then sat with a slight frown on his face as he considered this information.

Jenn sat back a bit as Lily finished her Butterbeer, and looked at Lily and James in turn. After a moment she spoke up in a thoughtful voice.

"Okay, here's what we know; Lily has been having bad dreams since the beginning of term, James has been having dreams as well, and it would seem that they were both having their nightmares on the same nights. It's only logical, because you always find each other awake each time you have one. Suddenly this book shows up, that appears to be about an ancestor of James while at the same time this book has been appearing in James's dreams. On the night we read through the first the majority of the first chapter, we find that several things don't add up; i.e. the mention of several names of people we know, the age and appearance of Dumbledore and McGonagall, and the references to He Who Must Not Be Named. Am I right so far?"

She looked at both James and Lily and continued once they both nodded. "Now, James thinks the book is going to kill him and yet, he's touched it without being harmed. Lily tried to get rid of the book, yet it somehow made it back up into our dorm. The window is still broken where she tossed it out too; Filch is going to have a fit when he finds out. Have I left anything out?" James and Lily shook their heads. "Then it should be obvious what we need to find out next."

"What is that Jenn?" Sirius asked her.

"We need to hear the details from both of their dreams, Sirius; I am willing to bet one hundred galleons that they are both having the same dream, or at least dreams that are very similar."

Lily and James looked up at each other in shock; neither of them had considered that possibility. Of course, neither one of them had known for certain that the other one was having nightmares. Lily was the first one to recover.

"I think Jenn may have a point. She is cursed with an uncanny sense of logic and it frustrates the rest of us girls to no end," Lily turned and gave Jenn a small smile and then took a deep breath. "Shall I start James, or would you like to?"

James looked surprised at her calling him by his first name, but recovered quickly and waved Lily to continue. Murmuring a soft "Ladies first" before blushing at his obvious cop out. Lily gave a weak laugh before she hesitantly began to explain the nightmares she'd been having since the first night back at Hogwarts.

"There have been two different ones really, the first one I had all during September and it was always the same. I'm running from someone or some_thing_ that is… how could I put this… _hunting_ me and just as it catches up I scream and wake up… I've never seen who or what it was, but I'm always terrified of whatever it is. Then after I found the book, I started having a different dream." Here Lily paused and took a shaky breath before continuing. "This second nightmare is the worst… each time I see more of it… it always ends the same too… the last time I dreamed it I saw you, James, sitting by a fire holding a small child…

I sit watching you hold the child, and then I take the baby and rock him to sleep upstairs… Just after the baby falls asleep, I place him in his crib and I hear you yell something at me from down below… Sometimes I try to check on you and other times I try to take the baby and run, but then... it's almost like the first dream after that point. Someone comes up the stairs after me and I try to protect the child... then this man breaks into the room and all I see is a green light. The last thing I hear before I wake up is this horrible laugh."

Lily was sobbing again when she finished. James reached out with a trembling hand as if he would comfort her but before he could touch her, he remembered where he was and withdrew his hand slowly.

Jenn had been watching James as Lily described her nightmares, and she could see that he was taking it pretty badly. Especially when Lily started talking about seeing James and seeing the green light. She now knew without a doubt that James's nightmares were similar just as she suspected. When Lily had broken down after at the end, Jenn hurriedly turned to her best friend and moved closer in order to comfort her once more. Neither girl has seen James's attempt to comfort Lily himself.

"Shush now Lily, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay," Jenn murmured as she gently rocked Lily back and forth will holding her.

Sirius was watching James with wide eyes; he also knew that Lily's dream had been very close to James's nightmare. He also knew how deeply James had come to care for Lily over the years, Sirius could see his buddy struggling with himself, and it pained Sirius to see James in so much pain.

"Oh, Lily," James choked out in a whisper.

At the sound of his voice, Lily looked up and saw the pain, terror, and fear on his face. She knew then, that he had dreamed the same nightmare. Something inside her longed to rush into his arms and offer him comfort and to be comforted herself. The only thing stopping her was the terror she herself still felt and her own inner struggle over her feelings for James.

"Your dream was the same, wasn't it James?" she whispered.

"Close," He whispered back. Taking a deep breath, he launched into a description of his own nightmare. "It's always the same, nothing ever changes. I'm sitting before a fire in a brightly lit room. I can hear creaking noises from upstairs and I have a happy, content feeling at first. I smile as I gaze into the flames and suddenly I hear a soft thump and look down to see _that_ book," he pointed to the book lying on the blanket between them as he said this, "and I bend down to pick it up. The pages fall open the moment its in my hands and before I can read what is on them the front door crashes open in a swirl of green mist and then _**he**_ steps inside."

"Who?" Lily and Jenn ask. Sirius, already knowing what happens, jumps up and begins to pace back and forth as James answers.

"Voldemort."

All four of them flinch and look around fearful of someone over hearing them. After a few minutes James continues to tell Lily how his dream ends.

"He laughs and raises his wand; I throw the book at him, pull out my own wand, and yell a warning out to someone I can't see. Then I see nothing but green light filling the room. As I fall to the floor I catch sight of the book again. That's when I wake up."

They all remained silent as James finished. Sirius sat back down and rummaged through the picnic basket looking for something, all the while muttering how this was supposed to have been a fun and happy day. Finally, he found what he was looking for, two big bars of Honeydukes Chocolate. Tossing one to James, he broke the remaining one into two chunks and leaned over to hand one half to Jenn.

James caught the chocolate reflexively, but it was a full minute before he realized what he was holding. With a small shake to clear his head, he broke his bar in half as well and offered the larger of the two halves to Lily.

Lily accepted the chocolate and took a small bite. Warmth and feeling seemed to surge back through her body as she slowly ate the chocolate. Finishing it a few minutes later, she turned to Sirius and asked him a question.

"Sirius?"

"Mmhmm," he murmured through a large bite of chocolate.

"How did you get the basket of food here before we got here ourselves?"

Caught off guard by the question, Sirius choked on the chocolate and started coughing. James started laughing and everyone else joined in and the tension that had built up since Lily had taken the book out melted away. In no time, at all they were taking sandwiches, slices of pie, several bags of chips, fruit, and more bottles of Butterbeer out of the basket.

As they feasted, they talked of classes, homework, of the N.E.W.T.s they'd be taking at the end of the year, and about their plans for the future once they left Hogwarts. Lily couldn't remember ever having this much fun before. Nor had she known that there was another side to James, beside the joking, pranking fool that had always pestered her.

Smiling at him, she suddenly burst out laughing. When he asked what was funny she replied: "I keep seeing the look on McGonagall's face at breakfast this morning!" and that got the others laughing too.

When they finished eating, the cleaned up the empty plates, wrappers and bottles, putting them into the now empty basket. It was while they were cleaning up that they saw the book lying in the middle of the blanket where Lily had placed it.

James frowned thoughtfully. "You said nothing happened when you opened it?"

"Well," Jenn replied, "I wouldn't exactly say that nothing happened."

James grunted in reply. Taking a deep breath, he reached down and picked up the book. He turned it over and glanced at the back cover before opening it to the first chapter. After taking a quick look around, to make sure Voldemort wasn't going to pop out of the ground and strike him dead, he hesitantly held the book so that he and Sirius could read it to themselves.

As they read, Jenn and Lily quietly watched their expressions as the two boys learned about the weird behavior of the Dursley's and the odd things that were happening around the country. When they arrived to the part where Dumbledore is mentioned by name, James looked up and let his eyes find Lily's. She moved over to sit beside him and slipped her hand into his as they shared an intense look for a brief moment before James turned back to the book and continued reading, Lily's hand still tucked into his. Soon the two boys were reading about the fall of Voldemort and of James and Lily's death as it was written by the author. Sirius leaned back away from the book as soon as he read James's name with a look of amazement, frustration, and confusion all rolled into one. Jenn was sitting next to him and lying slightly against him looking comfortable if a bit upset at the thought of what was in the book.

"Dead?" James whispered fearfully as he set the book down, looking lost and terrified at what he just read. Lily was sobbing quietly as she held tight onto James hand. Sirius had sat up and was now holding Jenn in an effort to comfort her and to a point, himself.

The four of them sat there in the early afternoon light, each lost in thought, the book weighing heavily on their minds. There were only two logical explanations for the information that the book held inside; it was dark magic sent to destroy them or _worse_ the book held the truth of their fate.

Suddenly Jenn stood up, and she began to pace back and forth, almost stepping on Sirius each time she went past him. She was mumbling under her breath and nodding to herself with each step. James and Sirius gave Lily a puzzled look, but she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I've got it!" Jenn yelled suddenly.

Sirius hopped up and quickly shushed her, then he went quickly around the side of the shrieking shack to see if anyone had heard Jenn's yell. Lily and James waited tensely for Sirius to return, Jenn however was huffing impatiently.

Sirius only found one snooper while he went to search. He crept up close and saw Snape peeking around. So, Snape still kept following James looking for a chance to get him back. It was a shame Dumbledore had forbidden Sirius to harm Snape since he'd played that joke last year that almost got Snape killed.

Taking out his wand, Sirius instead shot a curse at the ground a few feet in front of Snape. The moment Snape stepped on the dirt where Sirius's spell had landed his foot sunk in almost up to his knees. Sirius smothered his laughter and snuck back to warn James. They would have to high tail it out of here before Snivellus found where they had been hanging out.

"James," Sirius whispered as he came rushing back around the corner. "We have a guest, and with the lovely ladies present I think it best if we skedaddle out of here while he is – uh – other wise occupied."

James frowned for a moment then quickly jumped up to help Sirius pack everything up. "Where is he?"

"He's on the path just around the front of the shack. He's uh, in a bit deep at the moment though."

"Sirius, you didn't do anything foolish did you?"

"Nope, Dumbledore said I wasn't to set any curses on him. And I can truthfully say I didn't. It's not my fault that the path directly in front of him happened to be charmed into a huge puddle."

"You have to be careful how you word things with Sirius, Lily; he tends to twist things around in such a way that they give him free rein," James intoned in a serious voice, before he chuckled.

Sirius just grinned and once they had packed up their picnic he started to lead everyone away from where Snape was still trying to pull himself out of the quicksand puddle he had stepped in.


	12. New beginnings

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 12: New beginnings**_

Ten feet out from the back of the shack, James knelt in the dirt and while waving his wand in a figure eight over the ground chanted for a minute. When he was done, he stood up and backed a few steps away. Before Lily or Jenn could ask what he had done, the ground where James had been kneeling suddenly gave way, revealing a set of stone stars leading down into the earth.

"Take my hand, Lily; once it closes over us it will be dark. Take your wand out and but don't light it until the seal is in place. If you light it too soon, the seal will form around you to protect the passage way. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but Remus is the only one who can do the counter spell at the moment and there's no telling how long you'd be stuck before we could find him to set you free," James said as Lily put her hand in his once more. He glanced at Jenn, who was holding onto Sirius to make sure she had heard the warning as well. At a nod from Sirius, James whispered the counter spell and the dirt reformed over the hole, completely sealing the four of them inside the earth.

"Not yet," called Sirius's voice in the dark.

Lily squeezed James's hand in hers reflexively before she made an effort to calm her anxiety over the tomb like feeling the ground around her exuded. A moment later James and Sirius murmured "_Lumos_" and the tips of their wands cast a soft glow upon the earthen walls that surrounded them.

At first, it seemed as though they were walled in by dirt on all four sides, but as Lily looked around, she saw a small tunnel leading back in the direction of the shrieking shack. After checking with James, she too lit her wand to add to the brightness in the dark tunnel.

The boys guided Lily and Jenn through the tunnel until they were standing right under a trap door. With a murmured spell and a series of taps, the trap door opened itself and a ladder appeared. James went first, and then Lily and Jenn, leaving Sirius to go last. Once they were inside the trap door closed and disappeared into the floor. If she hadn't just climbed through it, Lily would swear there wasn't one there at all.

"Welcome ladies, to the shrieking shack," James announced with a flourish.

"We're inside?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James replied, "and unless Jenn here starts yelling again, no one will know where we are."

"But isn't it haunted in here?"

"Yes, but not all the time and it's a male ghost, so someone would suspect us if they heard a girl shrieking and hollering," James answered looking pointedly at Jenn.

Jenn had the grace to blush slightly, before she opened her eyes wide and whispered, "I figured it out."

"Figured what out Jenn?" Lily asked in confusion.

James unfolded the blanket and they all sat down as Jenn began to explain what she had figured out. "I put everything together. First, you and James have been having nightmares since term started, second, both of you have been having similar dreams, third, the book appears to Lily and she finds that it has information about her sister, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lily, and of course James. I'm sure there will be others in it as well. Am I right so far?"

Everyone nodded and Jenn continued.

"Lily and I discovered that the book was published in the year something 89. The first two digits are blurred and we thought it was 1889 or 1789, but it's not, it's _1989_. It's a book about the future! The book states that it has been 11 years that wizards and witches have been scared of You-Know-Who. As of right now, he's only been actively terrorizing the wizarding community for eight years. In the book, Dumbledore and McGonagall are much as they are now. Don't you see? The book isn't going to kill either of you. It's trying to warn you!"

Sirius looked confused and James was frowning, but Lily looked as though she was beginning to see where Jenn was going.

"So – instead of James dying in his dreams because the book appeared, the book came as a warning and helped him buy enough time for – what?" Lily asked, not quite seeing where this was leading.

"We have to finish reading the book, Lily. Don't you see?" Jenn replied. "This book will make the difference somehow. That's why it appeared in the library, so that you and James would be warned of what was going to happen."

"I don't know, Jenn, it sounds far fetched if you ask me," James said slowly, trying to see the logic in what Jenn was saying. "How could reading a book help save us, when in the book, we are dead?"

"That's just it. This book could benefit you in someway. Maybe, without reading it, you both will die before the events leading up to the stuff in the book can take place."

"I think I see your point, Jenn," Sirius said as he watched her sitting beside him. He was nodding and objectively considering what Jenn was saying.

Jenn blushed slightly and looked to see what Lily and James would decide.

"Okay, say your right, and we read this book. What are we going to tell Remus, Peter, Lori, and Monica? If this _is_ about the future, the fewer who know the better," James pointed out.

"Well, Lori and Monica already know some of what's in the book," Lily said thoughtfully. "It will be hard to hide it from them if we are going to be reading it. I don't think Monica will want to hear more, she is already frightened to death that it is dark magic and will suck our souls out," Here Lily and Jenn shuddered because they too, at one point, thought the book could contain evil magics. "Lori will want to know what we can learn from it though."

"I think Remus will want to know as well," Sirius added. "He's bound to notice if the four of us go sneaking off every night or every weekend to read in secret."

"Come to think of it, why isn't Remus here with us now? I've never known you three to be separated for more then an hour at a time," Jenn wondered aloud.

"Well he's," Sirius began only to stop when he didn't seem to have an answer.

"He wanted to sleep in," James answered softly before he changed the subject. "Well, I suppose we can let Lori and Remus know. It would be better to leave Peter out of it, he's afraid of his own shadow and would squeal in a heartbeat. How about Monica, will she tell anyone about the book?" James added.

"She's nervous enough to run to Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore about the book. I think if we told either of them about it there would be trouble and we won't find out what is in it. We should leave her out too. With her being younger, we could make up some story about studying for advanced classes," Jenn stated.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Where are we going to find any privacy to read it though?"

"Isn't there a room in the castle that we can use? You know... the one that's on the seventh floor and always has everything you need when you find it?" Jenn asked.

"The Room of Requirement!" James and Sirius answered together with huge grins on their faces.

"Where do we keep the book then?" Lily asked. "I don't want to leave it laying around for someone else to find!"

"Why don't you keep it in your purse like you did today?" Sirius asked.

"I suppose I could. I do know a fairly good locking charm and seal it so that only I can open it. When I can't carry my purse around with me I can keep it hidden under my bed," Lily replied slowly.

"I know one you can use as well, if you need it," James offered as he grinned and then glanced at his watch. "We only have a few hours before we have to be back at the castle. We should go hang out in the village a bit before we have to call it a day. Besides we'll bound to get into trouble if we return after everyone and none of the other students can say they saw us around the village," James stated.

Together they all stood up and Jenn folded the blanket into the basket and tucked it into the far corner of the room as Lily placed the book in her purse and sealed it with a wave of her wand. James reopened the secret passage and the four of them headed back down into the underground tunnel. When they got to the stairs leading up everyone put out their wands and James opened the passage. After carefully glancing around, he helped everyone up into the bright light of the afternoon.

Sneaking around to the front and back into Hogsmeade the first person they saw was Snape, his pants and robe covered in mud up to his knees. With him was Filch, and it looked like there was going to be trouble. Snape pointed at James and Sirius when they had stepped onto the road outside of the Three Broom Sticks.

"Great," Sirius mumbled as Snape and Filch headed over to them.

"So, I hear you two have hexed young Snape here again. As I understand it you two are under strict orders from Dumbledore to leave him be," Filch said in his oily voice. "You'll be following me back to the castle."

Snape was smirking as he looked at the boys.

"Filch, sir," Lily interrupted "Sirius and James have been with Jenn and I the whole morning; you'll remember the four of us left together. I've not seen Snape until this moment, and I would have seen it if either Sirius or James had jinxed Snape."

Snape was turning a nasty shade of red at Lily jumping in to cover for the boys; he looked like he was going to explode. Filch just frowned, warned them that he would be watching them and that if he caught them with their wands out, or breaking any other school rule, he would have them banned from further Hogsmeade visits if not expelled before the year was out.

As they watched the two walk away, Sirius turned to Lily and whispered "Wow, you covered for us even though you knew that I was the one who jinxed him!"

"Hogwash," Lily retorted. "As I recall you said you jinxed the ground and it's no fault of yours if the fool couldn't watch where he was walking."

Lily moved forward and looked back to see both boys staring at her with their mouths hanging open in shock. She laughed as Jenn caught up with her and the two of them moved off towards Honeydukes.

"Wow," James whispered in awe. "She's a Marauder at heart."

Sirius simply nodded his head in silence, still shocked by Lily's behavior, as the two boys hurried to catch up to the girls.

The rest of the afternoon passed far too quickly. The four of them laughing and joking about Professor McGonagall's reaction of the morning and the successful prank played on Snape. Inside Honeydukes, they loaded up with large handfuls of their favorite sweets that they tucked into spacious pockets after paying. They then headed over to Zonko's where they bought dung bombs, invisible snow balls, and several other random magical gags. Finally, after picking up some much needed supplies from the apothecary and the stationary stores, they headed over to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a round of Butterbeer as they rested their feet.

It wasn't until the sun was starting to set that they headed back to school along with the rest of the students who had spent the day in Hogsmeade. Just before they reached the main gate, James stopped and grabbed Lily's hand.

"Lily," he said, "today was wonderful. I wish…"

Lily looked into his eyes for a moment as she watched him struggle to say what he wanted.

"I wish today didn't have to end," James finally whispered as he smiled softly and looked into Lily's eyes.

Lily blushed and looked down, she too had enjoyed the time they had spent together today. She only wished it could go on as well. Yet, she knew that things hadn't really changed, once they passed beneath the gate things would go back to the way they had been before. Things couldn't change… Could they?

Sighing softly she looked back up at James and said. "I enjoyed today as well. It's a shame it has to end."

"Does it have to end?" Jenn asked as she held Sirius's hand in hers.

"Lily, could we start over?" James asked hopefully.

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe, we should just take things on a day to day basis. I don't want to make any promises. You two are still immature freaks who enjoy picking on the less fortunate and who couldn't be taken seriously even if your lives depended on it."

James and Sirius looked as though they had just eaten mud; both of them were looking kind of sad too.

"However, it seems we'll be reading the book together so, I guess we'll just have to put up with you for a while longer yet," Lily added as she turned to the gate.

The four of them laughed together and headed up to the school hand in hand. Inside, they all said goodbye as James and Sirius went to check the Great Hall, to look for Remus, while Jenn and Lily went directly upstairs to see how Lori and Monica were doing and to change before joining the feast themselves.

Lori was sitting on her bed when Lily and Jenn walked in laughing; Monica was nowhere to be seen. She looked up and studied them for a minute before asking.

"So, did you two enjoy spending the day with our enemies?"

Jenn and Lily traded a guilty look then: "How did you know that?" Lily asked as Jenn asked: "What do you mean?"

Lori burst out laughing at the looks on Jenn and Lily's faces, and then explained. "It's been all over the school. Professor McGonagall was gossiping in the teacher's lounge about seeing you holding James's hand as you left for the village today!"

Lily blushed and then her and Jenn sat down on the bed and explained how they ended up spending the day with the boys and what they had discussed.

"See, I had to apologize to James for slapping him and I asked him to escort me to Hogsmeade so I could explain about the book. He'd found it the night he took me to the Hospital Wing. Anyway he agreed to go with me and when I told Jenn this morning, she told me that she was going with Sirius because of how he'd stood up for her when James freaked about the book on that same night -" Lily then told of how she had taken the book out and what Jenn had figured out about it. She also explained how she and James were both having the same nightmares. And finally she said "That's why were going to read the book to see what happens."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lori asked.

"I think it's important that they do," Jenn answered softly.

"What about Monica?"

"We think it best that she doesn't know we still have it," Lily said. "Where is she anyway?"

"She went down the feast. Shortly after you left she said she was feeling better and she took off to join some other fifth and sixth years that'd stayed behind," Lori answered before adding "What about me?"

"We want you to read it with us, if you want to that is, along with Remus," Lily answered.

Lori considered her two best friends for a moment, and then slowly nodded her head. "So that will make a total of six of us. I think that should be it."

Lily and Jenn said they had thought that would be enough as well. The three of them continued to talk as they got ready for the feast and were nearly finished when Monica came rushing in and told them that the Marauders were looking for them. In the same breath, she also asked if Jenn and Lily really spent the day with them.

Lily admitted that they had and the four of them headed down to the Common Room.

"Hey Lily, Jenn, Lori…" James called out as they emerged from their dorm. "Thank you for asking them to come down Monica. Ladies, I wanted to ask you if you three would be willing to tutor us boys-" Here James pointed to Remus, Sirius and himself. Peter was no where to be seen. "– in Charms, in exchange for any help in Transfiguration that you would need."

Lily looked over at Lori and Jenn then back downstairs where the boys were standing. After a quick whispered conversation Lily spoke up. "I suppose we can give you a few lessons, Potter, so long as you didn't try to copy our work or play any pranks. It also has to be at a time when it doesn't interfere with our regular studies."

James looked a little shocked at the seemingly cold shoulder that Lily was giving him. It was if the day hadn't happened at all. Confused, and more then a little hurt, he nodded agreement as Lily and the others stepped off the stairs.

"Good, why don't we head down to the feast together and we can discuss what nights you have open and we can check with Professor Flitwick about a classroom to use."

"Okay," James, Sirius, and Remus replied together.

"Let me grab my purse and we will meet you back here," Lily responded as she gave James a significant look.

Quickly she ran upstairs, grabbed her purse from the bed where she'd set it earlier, and then hurried back down to the Common Room. Together the six of them made their way out of the Gryffindor Tower and into the hall. They walked in silence before Lily spoke up in a whisper.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want anyone to think I was looking forward to being with you. There are too many rumors flying around the castle already!"

Sirius and Remus laughed as James blushed and gave out a relieved sigh. They too had heard the rumors that Professor McGonagall had started in the staff room.

They entered the Great Hall together and a sudden hush fell over the students already waiting for the feast to begin. Professor McGonagall could be seen whispering furiously to Professor Sprout and jerking her head to indicate where the six students were standing together. Lily blushed, but James grinned evilly and held his arm out for Lily in a silent question.

Lily hesitated for only a second before placing her hand on his arm. Behind them Sirius and Remus followed suit with Jenn taking Sirius's arm and Lori taking Remus's. Together the boys paraded the girls up towards the front of the Gryffindor table as the students gawked and the teachers whispered to each other.

James looked up and caught Professor Dumbledore grinning. When Dumbledore caught his eye, he winked at James and nodded slightly. At the edge of the staff table, Hagrid gave James a small 'thumbs up' sign and grinned foolishly.

As James and the other Marauders finished escorting the young ladies to their seats, they each sat down beside the girl they had walked up the table. Once they were in place, murmurs broke out up and down the room. Lily and Jenn blushed while the boys grinned foolishly while Lori, on the other hand, was smirking because up till know she had not been included in the gossip.

After a moment Professor Dumbledore stood up and the students fell silent. He smiled out at all the students and then gave a short speech. "A pleasant evening to you all, I hope your day has been very pleasant indeed." Here he glanced at the Marauders where they stood beside Lily and her friends, then he continued "Happy Halloween, enjoy your feast, you have earned it."

Finished, Dumbledore sat down as the plates filled with delicious looking dishes. Roasts and puddings, pies and fresh bakes breads, pumpkin juice and spiced cider, succulent vegetables and savory sauces. Chairs squeaked and silverware clinked as all the students began filling their plates with all their favorites.

As James piled mashed potatoes on his plate he leaned in towards Lily and whispered to her.

"That was great. I hope you aren't offended that I played up the moment. I just couldn't resist!"

Lily blushed and chuckled as she helped herself to some stuffing and a slice of roast turkey. "It was kind of fun seeing all the teachers gossiping." She grinned and looked up at James who was also smiling.

"I do believe that I have corrupted you, Miss Evans."

"Not at all, Potter," Lily replied. "You were just too busy pranking all of Hogwarts to see this side of me before."

This time James blushed slightly as he turned his attention back to his food while Sirius and Remus laughed at the look on his face. As the six of them sat eating and joking, the night flew by in the blink of an eye. All too soon, the students were setting down silverware and plates were clearing. Platters no longer refilled when emptied and those who were finished slowly stood up and made their way back to their dorms.

Only a few brief minutes had passed since the last plate cleared and already the Great Hall stood practically empty. The only two tables still occupied were the Gryffindor table, where James and Lily sat with their friends, and the staff table where a dozen teachers were finishing up. Professor McGonagall, who had barely touched her food all night as she stared at the Gryffindor table, didn't notice that Dumbledore was talking to her until he repeated his question.

"I say, Professor, isn't it wonderful that the students in your house are all working together now?"

"What?" McGonagall answered. "Oh, yes. A change really, I never expected it though. After almost four years of constant bickering I figured they were a lost cause."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, it did seem that they were never going to get along. However, I told you they would come to terms this year."

"Yes you did. I didn't believe you. I was so shocked when you appointed Potter Head Boy. I thought you had lost your sense. But it seems he has matured much in the last month."

"His heart was always in the right place."

"Of course Albus, he is a bright boy as well. Top marks in Transfiguration. I'm sure he could have become an Animagus if he had applied himself more to his studies."

"Yes, I know what you mean."

Sighing, the two of them watched James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Jenn, and Lori stand up and leave the hall chatting amiably all the way to the door.

"It was all for the best. I hope they will understand in time," Dumbledore said, quietly and to himself.

Professor McGonagall gave him a questioning look that he didn't seem to see.

"Good Night, Minerva," Dumbledore said as he rose and left.

Professor McGonagall watched him go with a frown. It seems Dumbledore knew something of how Potter and Evans got together, but if that was true, he was in no hurry to pass the information along to her.


	13. Midnight Reading and Explanations

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Midnight Reading and Explanations**_

The four teens chatted animatedly during the entire trip to Gryffindor Tower from the Great Hall. Just before they gave the password to the Fat Lady, James stopped them and spoke. "Okay, we can meet tonight. Just come down to the Common Room once all the other students have gone to bed."

"But how will we sneak out? Filch will be roaming the halls for sure!" Lily said.

"Leave that to me," James replied.

Together they walked into a full Common Room. As soon as they crossed the threshold, all the other Gryffindors stood up and started clapping furiously. Lily, Jenn and Lori blushed as they were congratulated on shocking McGonagall twice in one day. James, Sirius and Remus were also having their hands shaken and soon everyone was talking and chatting about everything that had happened that day.

It wasn't until around one am that everyone started filing off to bed. Lily, Jenn, and Lori went upstairs, put on their nightgowns over their clothes, and crawled into bed. They waited until they heard the pounding footsteps on the stars fade as the Common Room emptied. The rest of their dorm mates soon joined them as they too changed for bed and pulled the curtains closed around their beds. Lily and her friends listened intently to the sounds of their fellow seventh years until all of them started snoring.

The moment they were certain that all of the other girls were sleeping soundly, they slipped out of bed, and quickly pulled off their gowns. Grabbing her purse out from under her pillow, where she had tucked it when she'd got into bed, Lily and the others slipped back down to a dark Common Room where they waited for the boys to join them. They were shocked when James's voice rang out as if from thin air, from over by the portrait hole.

"Over here, ladies."

Turning to look, the girls saw nothing.

"Where are you James?" Lily asked.

"Here," James replied as he slipped the invisibility cloak over his head.

The girls gasped and grinned as his head floated bodiless over the floor.

"Come on; let's go sneak out past Filch!"

Ginning mischievously and more then a touch impressed with the cloak, the three girls quickly slipped under the fluid fabric of the cloak to stand beside the three boys. It was a bit of a tight fit, squeezing all six of them under the shimmering material, but if they stood in a very tight group and hunched their shoulders, they all fit underneath. Soon they were slipping out of the tower and into the hall, their exit completely unobserved as the Fat Lady had left to visit another portrait shortly after curfew.

Inching a ways down the hall, they stopped before reaching the first set of stairs leading down so James could pull a blank slip of paper out from his pocket. After glancing around the immediate area, to be sure no one was close enough to hear him speak, James tapped the paper with his wand and whispered; "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And a map melted into view on the parchment.

Lily and the girls gasped in surprise as the map appeared, all three of the boys smirking mischievously as they noted the girls' reactions. James preened a bit as he perused the map with diligence until he located two wandering dots labeled Filch and Mrs. Norris. Satisfied that the cost was clear, James hurriedly led the small group past the stairs towards a little used corridor on the seventh floor.

Remus slipped out from under the cloak and glanced at the tapestry that filled one wall of the hallway before pacing in front of the opposite wall until a door grew into existence. The girls were slightly shocked at how much the boys knew about the castle's secrets, though not completely surprised given to how often the three of them disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Taking one last look at his map, James tapped it and murmured; "mischief managed", watching as the lines of the map sink out of sight before folding the parchment up and tucking it back into his pocket for safe keeping. Confident that their presence had not been discovered, the six of them filed into the room and took a good look around.

Inside they found a huge, a large, shaggy rug that took up most of the floor in front of a medium sized brick fireplace, several cozy armchairs seated at the edge of the carpet, a handful of cushions that were scattered about both the chairs and the floor, in addition to several mahogany end tables. On one of the tables was a stack of empty plates, cups, and silverware while on another there was a large stack of blank parchments, a few well used quills, and two bottles of ink.

James and Sirius held a short, whispered conversation while the others explored the room. After a few more exchanges, Sirius slipped back out into the hallway with the cloak and the map while James approached the others.

After searching the far corners of the entire room, Jenn exclaimed, "wow, everything you need to be comfortable for hours! All that's missing is a midnight snack and something to drink."

Everyone laughed, while James explained that Sirius had been sent to the kitchen to beg some treats from the house elves. Lori made an off-hand comment that there'd be nothing left to eat in that case and Remus calmly agreed. Snickering, the five of them headed closer to the fire and settled into the chairs or on the floor while they waited for Sirius to rejoin them.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Remus cleared his throat and asked, "So, would one of you like to tell me what this is all about while we are waiting for Sirius to return?"

"They didn't tell you?" Lily asked.

"Not a word."

"Peter was hovering at the time, so I couldn't say a thing," James cried in defense.

Remus just grunted in reply.

James sighed deeply, before he launched into an explanation about the book and how they had come to the conclusion that they should read it. Remus appeared to take it better then the other two boys had and he even seemed to think that reading the information held in the book was a logical decision, given the coincidences that had already been discovered. When James was finished explaining they sat there silently for a moment before Lori spoke up.

"Did anyone bring the book?"

"Yes," Lily murmured softly. "I have it here." She tapped her wand twice on her purse while whispering under her breath and reached inside to pull out the tattered copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Holding it gingerly, she set it down on the table beside her and shuddered slightly as the pages ruffled and shifted in a nonexistent breeze.

No one moved for several minutes, until Sirius returned lugging a huge basket piled high with all kinds of sweets and treats that he plopped down on the table next to the plates. Completely oblivious to the growing tension in the room, Sirius then plopped down on the floor beside James and proceeded to yank the cushions out from under his best friend.

James ignored him until on particularly violent tug sent him toppling over backwards into the table where the book sat, which sent the book flying through the air. Jenn reached out automatically and snagged the book before it could land in the fireplace and placed it calmly on her lap before looking up at Lily.

"I know we discussed this earlier, but are we still going to read further tonight? Or are we finished here?" Jenn asked pointedly after glaring over at Sirius for his recklessness.

Lily sighed and shrugged uncertainly as she leaned back in her chair while the others just fidgeted nervously. After a few minutes, when there were no objections, Jenn opened the book and scanned through the handful of pages, searching for the paragraph where they had left off. When she found the spot, she spared a quick glance at the others before she started reading. Slowly reciting the reactions of Professor McGonagall to the news of the Potter's deaths

"Wait a minute, what exactly has happened up to this point according to the book?" Remus asked looking confused.

"I forgot, Moony, you haven't heard any of the story have you?" James stated. "Jenn, why don't you start at the beginning? I know we've all heard it, but I think Remus needs to be able to follow the story as well."

"Alright, I suppose," Jenn said as she flipped back to the begging of the chapter and started reading out loud once more. Everyone sat listening as she clearly read about how the Dursley's couldn't stand Mrs. Dursley's sister, and how they wanted nothing to do with her sister's family. Of Mr. Dursley's obsession with his work and his poor opinions of those who are different and how anything magical was regarded as weird and _Not normal_. Then how Dumbledore appeared and the cat was actually McGonagall. As she reached the part where Lily and James were mentioned, Lily buried her face in her hands afraid of hearing those words for a third time.

Remus turned to look at both Lily and James as Jenn read of their death, his face turning pale as he whispered; "How horrible! And this book is supposed to be the future?"

Lily still had her face hidden in her hands, her shoulders shaking as though she were sobbing. James looked like he'd be sick any minute while Lori and Jenn just sat quietly as Remus tried to absorb what he'd just heard.

"Blessed, Merlin! _Who_ wrote this book?" Remus demanded. "James! Didn't you say this book was in your dreams!"

James nodded stiffly, but said nothing. Remus digested this information silently as he turned back to the book to stare at it with wide eyes. Sirius soberly watched both of his friends while ignoring the book entirely.

James rose from where he was laying on the floor and moved over next to Lily's chair. "Lily?" he asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm scared," she croaked in a fragile voice that cracked slightly.

James gently took her hands and pulled her too him. Lily resisted only for a moment before she gave in and let him hold her. He wrapped his arms around him as she began crying in earnest. Awkwardly he patted and rubbed her back in turns as she released the emotions that had been bottled up inside since that first night she had read the book.

The others sat quietly while James comforted Lily, trying not to gawk at the sight of Lily in James arms. Something _none_ of them had ever been prepared to witness – given their past differences.

After several minutes, Lily quieted and slowly stopped shaking. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at James and opened her mouth to thank him but he stopped her by saying instead.

"Shhh, it's okay, Lily."

She nodded slowly after a few moments and took a deep breath.

Remus stood up and dug several bottles of Butterbeer out of the basket that Sirius had brought from the kitchen and passed them out to everyone. The sound of several caps being opened filled the small room as Lily slipped out of her chair and settled on the floor beside James as he kindly opened her bottle for her. Once everyone regained a sense of calmness, Jenn picked the book back up and cleared her throat.

"Shall I continue? Or should we head back to the dorm and get some rest?"

Everyone turned to James and Lily who looked at each other.

James coughed a bit then spoke. "I think we should at least finish the first chapter tonight. Then we can go. Are you okay with that, Lily?"

Lily sat thinking for a minute before carefully nodding her head in agreement. She didn't think she could speak just yet without bursting into tears once more and she felt she'd embarrassed herself enough after the uncharacteristic display of emotions in front of the boys and her friends.

Jenn nodded in return and settled back to pick up where she left off, now reading about Dumbledore's sorrow and the mysterious survival of Harry Potter.

"The boy who lived! Of course," Jenn announced suddenly. "The baby from your nightmare Lily, he will live!"

"What baby?" Remus asked. "What nightmare?"

"Lily has been having a dream that is almost just like mine, Moony," James answered softly as he reached out to rub Lily's back.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Lily?" Lori asked with concern.

"I don't know," Lily choked out.

"Maybe we should just stop for now," Sirius added.

James agreed as he watched Lily's shoulders shake with suppressed emotion. Taking her hand in his, he helped her to her feet, wrapped her in his arms, and held her tenderly as he stroked her hair.

Sirius stood up, slipped the Marauder's map out from the untouched basket of snacks, and used his wand to reveal the map so he could see where Filch and Mrs. Norris were stalking the halls. The others got up and began to move towards the door. Once James was certain that Lily was calm enough they began pulling the invisibility cloak over the six of them and they slipped out of the Room of Requirement and headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

After reaching the entrance to their tower, they ended up having to wait close to thirty minutes for the Fat Lady to return to her portrait. The moment she realized that there were students out of bed; she loudly admonished them for being out of bed at such a late hour. After apologizing to her, Remus gave her the password so they could climb inside. James took the map back from Sirius as they pulled off the cloak and quickly wiped the Marauder's map while Remus carefully folded up the cloak. Jenn, Lori, Sirius, and Remus bade everyone goodnight and headed to their respective dorms; leaving James and Lily alone in the common room.

Casting a glance at Lily standing in the middle of the room with silent tears streaming down her face and looking utterly lost, James decided to spend a few moments trying to comfort her instead of following his friends.

Carefully he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led her to the nearest chair. He sat down and pulled her onto his knees so that he could hold her close as he whispered gentle reassurances.

Lily didn't fight him; she collapsed against him and continued to sob silently as he stroked her hair with one hand while holding her against him with the other. They sat there for almost an hour before Lily calmed down and began drifting off to sleep.

There was a squeak as someone moved on the stairs and James looked up to see Jenn peering over the banister rail watching him and Lily. She was frowning, but not in anger, it was readily apparent that Jenn was only deeply concerned for Lily. After a moment, she nodded to James and slipped back into the room she shared with Lily, Lori and a few other seventh year Gryffindors.

* * *

Jenn quietly closed the door, walked over to Lori's bed to sit on the edge of Lori's bed, and waited for Lori to sit down next to her. After glancing at their roommates and Monica, where she had fallen asleep in Lily's bed, to make sure none of them were awake, Jenn turned to Lori and softly asked; "You think it really does tell the future Lori?"

"I don't know the whole thing seems fishy," Lori replied just as softly.

"Yes I know it does. How would a book from the future get here in the first place? And how did it get back into our room after Lily tossed it out!" Jenn huffed as she sat back against the bed post and crossed her arms.

"The whole thing stinks of Dark Magic and Lily seems to be affected the worst. How was she doing?"

"She was still crying when I peeked a moment ago. Potter was trying to comfort her though. He seems different now, almost like he's trying to grow up."

"Yes it does look that way doesn't it? He better not hurt her or I will have to teach him a lesson in manners," Lori growled earnestly.

"Yeah, you and me, both. But did you know, the night he carried Lily to the hospital and freaked about the book, he confessed that he loved her."

"Really? Potter told you he loves Lily?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he did. He swore he would never do anything to hurt her either, all because he loved her," Jenn responded knowingly. "It would explain why he's been so determined the last few years to go out with her."

"Maybe, but he has played some pretty mean jokes on her through the years."

"True, but not once since just after our O.W.L. exams in fifth year. Well, I am tired and tonight has given me much to think about. I'll see you in the morning," Jenn stated as she slipped off of Lori's bed and climbed into her own.

"Goodnight, Jenn."

"G'night, Lori."

As Jenn pulled the covers up over her head and turned out her bedside lamp, Monica placed a hand over her mouth in fear as she lay wide-eyed in Lily's bed with the covers pulled up over her face.


	14. Tattered Nerves and High Places

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Tattered Nerves and High Places**_

Lily shifted slightly and James leaned further back in the chair to keep her from falling from his lap and landing on the floor. At the same time, he pulled Lily closer and tucked her head under his chin. He could feel her heart beating softly against his chest, smell the clean flower scent of her shampoo, and hear each gentle breath as her sobs faded while she drifted to sleep. As he sat there, holding the one who had captured his heart, he felt a comforting warmth fill his soul and as his eyes fluttered closed of their own accord, he couldn't quite stop the contented smile that emerged on his face. In the space of just a few seconds, he joined her in sleep.

And they dreamed…

_James was sitting on the couch. Little Harry, just over a year old, came toddling over, taking his first steps. James grins down at his excited son, and lifts him up onto his lap where he begin to gently bounce Harry up and down as Lily walks in and sits down on the couch beside him. She smiles and watches James play and cuddle with their son for several minutes, her eyes glow with the love she feels for her two boys. _

_Time seems to slow down as Lily stands up and announces that it is Harry's bed time. Harry stretches out his little arms to Lily and she picks him up as she smiles at James. James watches her now, as she softly kisses their son's temple while she carries him across the room and up the stairs. Contentment fills James, and he leans back into the couch as he fondly recalls the day Harry was born while gazing deeply into the flames dancing in the fireplace. His ears picking up the wonderful sound of Lily's voice drifting through the house as she softly hummed and sang the boy to sleep. _

_A soft thump nearby broke his reverie as James leaned forward to see a tattered old book lying upside down on the floor next to his feet. Frowning he reached down to pick it up, reading the title as his fingers brushed the cover. Shock and confusion filled his mind as he rose to his feet; he was only half standing when the door exploded in a flash of blinding green light and mist. Through the fog, a laughing Voldemort steps into the room. James throws the book into the fire and uses the distraction it causes to search his pocket for his wand. When he doesn't find it, he feels terror flooding his soul and he screams at Lily to take Harry and run! _

_Upstairs Lily was just shutting the door to Harry's room, having just placed the sleeping boy inside his crib, when she had heard the explosion downstairs followed by James desperate plea for her to take their son and run. _

_She hesitates only a few seconds before rushing back into the room and promptly locking the door. Knowing that it won't buy her much time, she hurries over to the crib and gathers Harry into her arms. As she straightened up, the door was thrown open with a loud blast that knocked her back into the crib. Through the smoke and flames __**he**__ appeared holding his wand at the ready as he began demanding that Lily step aside and give him her son. _

_Lily begged and pleaded for mercy, hoping to spare her child. Her words fell on deaf ears and the last thing she saw was a flash of green light streaking towards her. In the back ground, she could hear Voldemort laughing…_

Lily jerked awake with a strangled scream only to find herself being held. Automatically she began to struggle, her emotions raw with terror as the vividness of the dream flooded her senses. At the same time, James woke in a cold sweat as he fought to the struggling figure on his lap. Suddenly they both stopped as awareness sank in, their eyes wide with fright as they looked at each other.

Breathing hard they watched each other fearfully trying to figure out what had just happened. James was the first to recover and he slowly loosened his hold on Lily. "I'm sorry, it seemed so real," he said.

"I know, I didn't hurt you did I?" Lily whispered back.

"No, you only startled me as much as I startled you, I think."

Lily nodded uncertainly and shifted slightly only to realize that she was still sitting on James's lap. She felt slightly torn as a wave of embarrassment swept through her. On one hand, she felt safe and amazingly comfortable in his arms and on the other, there was awkwardness after being at odds with him for so many years. She had no inclination to move away though, something that seemed to shock both of them as they sat there. Eventually their breathing and heart rate slowed to normal and still they continued to sit and stare at each other.

"Are you going to be okay?" James asked softly, breaking the silence gently.

"I... I don't know..." Lily answered hesitantly.

Gently James pulled her close once more and leaned forward to softly kiss her forehead. Lily closed her eyes and trembled in his arms. James sat back and looked into Lily's eyes only to find them closed.

Feeling his eyes on her, Lily slowly opened her own and gazed up into James's eyes. Trembling again, she felt herself inexplicably drawn to him at that moment and a soft sigh escaped her lips as she found acceptance in her heart. Closing her eyes once more, she leaned forward and tipped her chin up, her lips parted slightly in anticipation.

James watched Lily lean in towards him, and then reached down to meet her lips with his in a tender kiss. Letting his own eyes flutter closed as electricity tingled through him and his heart started racing again. Reflexively he pulled her even closer until he could feel her heart beating against his own.

Slowly Lily opened herself to him and the kiss deepened. Both lost completely in the feel of heat surging up through them. It was some minutes before they regretfully pulled apart and tried to catch their breath. Lily laid her head against James chest as he leaned back in the chair and pulled her closer still.

Moments later, he could feel Lily sleeping softly once more. Wide eyed and heart still racing, James sat reliving their kiss as Lily slept peacefully in his arms. Finally, as his eyes began to sag, he smiled softly and let himself drift back to sleep. They were still sitting there on Sunday morning when Lori, Jenn, Remus, and Sirius came downstairs to see where they were.

"Wow," Sirius whispered in awe.

"Careful, Black," Jenn taunted, "you'll trip over your own face if you leave it hanging like that."

Lori snickered and covered her mouth.

"I never would have thought it possible," Remus added as he smiled softly.

No one felt like waking the sleeping pair, afraid to shatter the picturesque moment and bruise the tender blossom of friendship that was growing between their two friends. Remus grinned thoughtfully and then tiptoed back up stairs, returning moments later with James invisibility cloak. This he lay carefully over James and Lily as the others sat down in the nearest chairs. Together the four of them guarded the chair where Lily and James sat sleeping, pretending to study a charms book.

Anytime someone made to join them, they would say that James messed up a spell and turned himself into a flea. If they don't find the counter spell they wouldn't be able to change him back and he was hiding somewhere on the chair. The other students would laugh and avoid the chair after that.

It wasn't until two hours later that James woke up to find Remus and Sirius teasing Lori and Jenn. Groggily James wondered why his legs were asleep when he registered that Lily was still sitting on his lap. Blushing he looked at Remus and Sirius but frowned when they seemed to be ignoring him. A moment later, he realized that he was wearing the invisibility cloak.

Carefully he shifted Lily so that he could get some feeling to his legs. Stirring she murmured softly.

Remus looked over to where they sat and asked softly; "James? Lily?"

"Shh," James replied.

Remus nodded and then leaned over to Sirius and whispered; "Drop a dung bomb, Padfoot."

"Huh?" Sirius replied.

Remus jerked his head over to the empty chair. Sirius nodded and set off the bomb. As the bomb went off Remus chanted a nonsensical spell, then started coughing loudly and calling out "Sorry, sorry... I thought that was the counter spell!"

The other students in the room complained loudly and fled out of the tower in order to escape the stink. Once everyone but Sirius, Remus, Jenn, and Lori were gone, they gave the all clear to James. James pulled off the cloak and gently shook Lily awake.

As Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes, she caught site of the others in the room and then she noticed where she was sitting. Suddenly she jumped up as though she had been burned and blushed deeply. Embarrassed she squeaked, charged up the stairs, and slammed the door behind her.

The others burst out laughing at her flight and then looked over to see James blushing slightly and smiling as well. Sirius stopped laughing and gawked at James with an open mouth as he began to suspect what might have happened.

"James you didn't!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm?" James asked distractedly.

"Oh, Prongs!" Remus cried.

"What?" Lori and Jenn asked in confusion.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Sirius accused.

James blushed deeper and cleared his throat, "Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Padfoot." Awkwardly he climbed to his feet and headed up the stairs to his own room.

"Oh my god," Jenn cried. "_They kissed!_" Shocked she turned to stare up at the stairs where the two had disappeared. "I do believe you have come to a logical conclusion Sirius." She turned to face him. "I am impressed. You used logic. That must have hurt Sirius."

"Hey!" Sirius howled. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Jenn laughed at the look on his face, but jumped up and squealed as he exploded out of his chair and started chasing her around the Common Room. Twice around the chairs they went before Sirius managed to tackle her by the legs. Pinning her in place, he began tickling her unmercifully until she begged for mercy and promised not to pick on him anymore.

"Please stop! Please... I won't do it again!"

Pausing with hands at the ready, he asked "You swear?" He tickled her once more.

"Yes, Yes I swear!" She gasped.

"Good," He said, and then he leaned down to seal the promise with a kiss.

Jenn was shocked and surprised, completely caught off guard she gave in to the kiss without a fight. It wasn't until Remus cleared his throat that they pulled apart. Sirius chuckled at the look on Jenn's face. She was smiling softly with lips parted, and her eyes were closed. Opening her eyes she looked up into Sirius's smiling face, blushed brightly, and whispered a soft "Wow".

Standing up Sirius offered his hand down to Jenn, who took it the offered hand and let Sirius help her off the floor. Once she was up, she shook herself and slapped Sirius.

"What was that for!" He cried.

"For kissing me without permission," She replied, "same as this." She leaned in and kissed him passionately before pulling back and following Lily upstairs.

"I don't understand girls," Sirius mumbled as he rubbed his cheek where she had smacked him.

Remus and Lori were laughing at him.

"You should have seen your guys' faces," she choked out between chuckles.

Lori was still smirking as she climbed the stairs to see how Jenn and Lily were. Shaking their heads Remus and Sirius just sat down to wait for James.

Lily had just finished changing into fresh clothes when Jenn walked in and shut the door to lean against it. Lily blushed as she turned to explain herself for what had happened last night, but stopped at the look on Jenn's face. Jenn had her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face, and then she would frown for a bit before smiling again.

"Jenn?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, Jenn?" she asked again.

Jenn opened her eyes and jerked away from the door blushing. Lori walked in at the same time, smirking.

"You really threw him for a loop Jenn. I gotta hand it to you; you can really confuse a guy without trying!" Lori chuckled.

Jenn blushed and hopped on Lily's bed smiling.

"What did I miss?" Lily asked.

"Jenn teased Sirius, gave him a great put-down and Sirius retaliated by chasing her around the room. Then when he caught her, he tickled her till she begged him to stop!" Lori gasped out as she started laughing more. "Then, after getting her to promise not to pick on him, he kissed her!"

"He didn't!" Lily exclaimed. "He kissed her without permission! Did she kill him?"

Jenn buried her head in Lily's pillow muttering something the others couldn't hear. Lori couldn't answer, she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, oh… Oh..." she gasped. "You should have seen it Lily!"

"What! Tell me!" Lily demanded.

Lori sat down in front of the door, still laughing. She took a few great big breaths and then explained to Lily what had happened. "Jenn didn't fight the kiss, and when Remus cleared his throat Sirius got up and helped Jenn to her feet. She said 'wow' –"

"_Did not_," Jenn hollered.

"_Did!_" Lori hollered back before continuing. "Then after she said 'wow' she slapped him!"

"Oh sweet Merlin above! What did he do?" Lily asked leaning forward.

"He was completely shocked. Oh, Lily! You should have seen the look on his face when Jenn told him she'd slapped him for kissing her without permission! And then, you're not going to believe what she did next!"

"Oh tell me," Lily squealed.

"She leaned forward and kissed him!"

"No!"

"Yes! And not just a quick peck on the lips!" Lori added, bouncing as she leaned in towards Lily. "She _Frenched_ him!"

Jenn was completely mortified and blushed so much it looked like she had a sunburn on her face.

"Merlin, Jenn!" Lily cried out as she laughed.

Jenn just muttered something about him being a good kisser before she jumped up and stalked out of the room and down through the Common Room and out through the portrait. Lily and Lori sat giggling for several minutes before they got up to follow her.

As they stepped into the Common Room, they noticed all four Marauders sitting in the chairs by the fire whispering. Lily blushed as she caught James's eye. James smiled and huddled back with the other boys.

Hurrying out the portrait to find Jenn, Lori and Lily laughed again at the look of puzzlement that Sirius was still wearing on his face. They headed down to the Great Hall and found Jenn sitting by herself munching on a piece of bacon and sipping apple juice. Quietly they sat beside her, still smiling but no longer laughing. Jenn just continued to ignore them and continued eating. Filling their plates Lily and Lori started eating as well.

Jenn finished and then turned to face the others. "Are you two done?"

They nodded and smiled, they knew she was asking about them laughing at her, not about being finished with breakfast.

Satisfied Jenn nodded and then asked. "Lily, are you feeling okay now? You looked pretty shook up last night."

Lily, caught off guard by the question, frowned and ate quietly for a few moments before answering.

"I feel a little better. I'm sorry I freaked so bad last night. It was awful. I felt as if the very air had been sucked out of me."

Jenn and Lori each placed an arm around Lily and shushed her. The three of them were still sitting there when the Marauders entered the Great Hall.

All the boys were laughing and joking until they caught site of Jenn and Lori trying to comfort Lily. James shushed the others and with a frown of concern, he headed strait for where the girls were sitting. He stopped just short of them when Jenn turned and shook her head slightly.

They stopped and shuffled their feet for several moments as Jenn whispered to Lily. When she was done, she moved over to make room for James to sit next to Lily.

James sat down and asked softly "Are you okay, Lily, dear?"

Sirius slid in next to Jenn, but left enough space between them so that if she showed signs of wanting to slap him again he could escape quickly. Jenn just grinned and ignored him.

Remus and Peter sat down on the far side of Lori, Peter looking uncomfortable at being so near a girl. A girl who had often hit him with the leg-locker curse whenever he had tried to jinx her during a prank.

"I'm alright James, just... Well, I'm still a little shook up from last night. The book… and well the dream seemed so real," Lily replied in answer to James question.

"I know," James whispered, "I felt it too."

"What dream?" Sirius, Jenn, and Lori asked at the same time.

James and Lily looked at each other, and then glanced at Peter before shaking their heads and mouthing 'later' at them.

They finished eating in silence then the seven of them stood up. Lily, Jenn, and Lori headed outside to get a bit of fresh air and the Marauders went back up to the tower for Sirius and James to get their brooms. There was Quidditch practice today.

As the four boys came romping down the stairs and out the door, they bumped into the three girls on their way back in. James paused and asked the girls if they would like to watch the practice.

"Lily would you and the girls like to come watch the practice?"

Lily wasn't really feeling up to watching the boys zoom around in the air, but turned to see if Lori and Jenn would like to go watch. Jenn had a huge smile on her face and seemed eager to go see the boys play in the air on their brooms. Lori was half smiling but didn't seem to care either way.

After a moment, Lily answered; "Well, we were going to go inside and sit in the library, but it's still so nice outside I think we could sit in the stands out at the practice field as easily as in the library." Here she looked over at Jenn, "Besides, I think Jenn would throw a tantrum if I said, no thanks!"

"Hey!" Jenn exclaimed as she socked Lily lightly on the shoulder as she blushed.

The Marauders laughed and all of them turned and trooped out to the field. Lily and the girls piled up into the stands with Remus and Peter as Sirius and James joined the rest of the team out on the pitch below.

"How come your not out there with them Remus?" Lori asked.

"I'm not really on the team and I didn't feel up to it today. I only fly with them sometimes," Remus replied softly.

"But you do play sometimes right?" Lori asked.

"Yes, I'm just not as good as the others. I only fill in when one of the others are sick."

"Cool," Lori replied with a grin.

Jenn and Lori began talking animatedly with Remus about Quidditch rules and fouls while Peter was silently watching the players below and doing his best to ignore the girls. Every once in a while he would sneak a glance over to where Lily sat.

Lily tried to watch the team zooming back and forth, but it made her feel woozy to see them flying so high. She hated heights and preferred to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground. Soon, she became drowsy and started falling asleep in the afternoon sun.

And she dreamed… a new dream…

_She was walking Harry up the front stairs into the house, and as she was unlocking the door Lily happened to see a rat slink out and run off into the gutter of the street. Pausing Lily stared after it for a moment, before she entered the house with the baby. _

_As she closed the door behind her, she froze and gasped in horror. The whole house had been ransacked. Furniture was tipped over and books had been flung all around the room. Pictures had been ripped to shreds and the frames bent and mangled. And written on the wall in huge bright red letters was a warning:_

_**You will not hide from me!**_

_From upstairs, Lily heard footsteps echoing as they paced back and forth. Scared Lily felt terror coursing through her veins as she sat frozen by the door. _

_Suddenly the footsteps stopped and bright green light flashed down the hall from upstairs. Something snapped inside Lily and she rushed up the stairs, with her wand in hand as she reached the top, she paused only briefly when someone reached out and pushed her. As she fell backwards, she screamed.…_

"Ahhh," Lily screamed aloud as she woke up, only to find that she was rolling down the bleachers.


	15. Fears Unleashed

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Fears Unleashed**_

James passed the Quaffle to Sirius as they zoomed down the pitch towards the goal posts, laughing James veered off to the right ready to take the Quaffle back in order to try to score. Speeding up, he zoomed closer to the posts, James had heard Lily scream and as he turned to look down, he saw her falling uncontrollably down the bleachers with Lori, Jenn, and Remus all chasing after trying to stop her from falling off the edge.

Sirius who had not heard Lily cry out passed the Quaffle as planned and hit James in the back as he dived down towards Lily in an attempt to reach her and help stop her from plunging over the edge. Sirius gasped when he saw what was happening and turned to signal to their team captain before he followed James.

James was almost there, just a little closer, and then, as he neared the stands he jumped off his broom and tumbled onto the bleachers. Rolling once, he quickly got to his feet and headed up the benches angling his steps so that he would end up right below Lily.

Lily was in a state of panic as she continued to roll helplessly down the bleachers. Over and over she tumbled, trying to reach out and hold onto something, anything, to stop her downward movement, fearful of falling over the edge of the stands. She could hear Jenn and Lori calling her name, but they sounded too far away to help her.

Then suddenly she crashed into someone else.

* * *

Jenn rushed along as fast as she could down the bleachers behind Lily. Lori was pounding along beside her and she could hear Remus panting hard as he tried to keep up.

Jenn had been watching Sirius showing off on his broom when Lily had screamed. The next thing Lori and Jenn knew, Lily was bouncing wildly down the bleachers unable to stop herself. Jenn had instinctively jumped up and started running down the bleachers in an effort to reach Lily and stop her downward plunge.

Lori had pulled out her wand as she ran beside Jenn, but was unable to get a clear shot of the bleachers below Lily because of the way Lily was tumbling. Afraid to do any magic should it go awry, Lori had just kept running beside Jenn.

Both of them watched as James threw himself from his broom in midair in an effort to reach Lily before she fell off the end of the bleachers. Desperately they watched as he landed hard and fell, only to surge up and push him self into Lily's path.

Remus gasped behind them as he saw Lily plow into James and watched as they continued to slide down the bleachers. It wasn't until they both came to a sudden stop near the bottom that Remus was able to release the breath he had been holding from the moment James had abandoned his broom. As he drew near to where they had stopped James broom drifted close enough for him to grab.

Taking the broom in hand, Remus hurried down to see if they were all right.

* * *

James braced himself as Lily hit him and they both slid down several more rows before coming to an abrupt stop. He wrapped his arms around Lily and held her as she struggled briefly.

"Hold still, Lily, please," he managed to grunt as he held her tight.

Coming to a hasty stop, Lori and Jenn panted as they reached out to help Lily and James untangle them selves and stand up. Remus was right behind as well, James's broom still in hand.

"Sweet Merlin above! Please, Merlin let them be fine!" Jenn was gasping in a raspy voice as she tried to see if they both were ok.

Sirius and the rest of the team landed only second later as they tried to find out what happened. Jumping onto the bleacher beside Jenn, he pushed her slightly back and hauled James to his feet. After giving him a quick glance Sirius spoke up.

"If you play that way in the match with Slytherin in two weeks we are not going to have any chance winning the Quidditch cup this year." Letting go of James's arm as he regained his balance he added. "And it won't do anything for your looks either."

James ignored him and gently pulled Lily up and settled her onto the bench that had broken their fall.

"Are you okay Lily?" He asked.

Lily didn't answer, she had her eyes closed tightly and was mumbling constantly under her breath.

"Lily? Lily, are you okay?" He asked again, louder this time.

She still didn't answer. Worried James lifted her chin carefully with one hand and saw that tears were pouring down her face and she had her eyes closed tightly. Lori frowned and then leaned in and pulled James hand away and then slapped Lily quickly across the face twice.

James was outraged; "What did you do that for!"

Lori ignored him and slapped Lily once more.

This time Lily jerked back and opened her eyes. Her heart was pounding and her ears were ringing. She searched the faces that were staring down at her, and then she caught a glimpse of the railing that marked the edge of the stands on the Quidditch pitch. As she gazed fearfully at the edge that was only inches from where she and James had rolled to a stop she began to panic again. She started fighting James hold on her and was trying to bolt away from the edge.

"Letmego, letmego, letmego!" She begged as she tried to get up and run.

Jenn knelt in front of her and yelled really loud "_Lily, stop it!_"

Lily didn't seem to hear her.

Sirius and Remus jumped in to help James hold Lily back, as she struggled they all started to slide further down the stands even closer to the railing. The closer she got, the more frantic Lily became.

"Just what in Hades name is going on here!" a voice demanded from the stairs.

Jenn jerked up and glanced around, only to find Professor McGonagall frowning furiously at them. Relief flooded through her and she called out.

"Professor, please help us! Lily is having a panic attack! She's scared to death; she almost fell off the stands!"

Professor McGonagall immediately rushed forward and took out her wand, waving it over Lily as she muttered a spell.

Slowly Lily stopped struggling and appeared to drift off to sleep.

"Now, will someone explain to me what is going on here?" McGonagall choked out as she stood breathing quickly and forcefully through her nose, with nostrils flaring white.

Sirius and Remus helped James lay Lily on the bench. James sat down and placed her head in his lap to make sure she didn't roll off again.

"Professor," Jenn started to say as she sat down. "I'm not sure what happened. We were all watching the practice and Lily was sitting next to us, one minute she was dozing and the next she rolling down the benches, screaming. We tried… " Jenn pointed at Lori, Remus and herself, "…to catch her and stop her, but we couldn't get close enough to her. James, I guess, saw her falling from where he was flying and jumped off his broom while speeding towards her and landed just below her to try and help as well. She crashed into him and they barely stopped before they went sailing over the edge."

Professor McGonagall blanched as she listened.

"Then," Lori added "Lily started having a fit. She's terrified of heights and well, she saw how close to the edge she was and she flipped out. That's when you arrived."

McGonagall sat down abruptly and seemed to be trying to catch her breath. After a moment, she turned to James and asked. "Are you okay, Potter?"

"I feel like I've been sent through a wringer, but I think I am all right. I didn't fall as far as Lily did. It's my fault. I asked her to watch the practice. I never knew she was terrified of heights," James hung his head as he said this last softly. To the others, it looked as if his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Jenn cleared her throat and added; "I was the one who wanted to watch the game, Lily came along because I wanted to see Sirius fly. I should have realized she would be too tired after -" here Jenn stopped as her eyes widened at what she had almost said.

Professor McGonagall gave her a sharp look, and then turned back to Lily and James. "I think practice is over for the day. Potter, I want you to escort Miss Evans to the Hospital Wing. I think it best if all of you went."

With that, Professor McGonagall magicked up a stretcher and placed Lily on it. James took out his wand and he proceeded to usher Lily out of the stands. Lori, Jenn, Sirius, and Remus fell in behind him and they all hurried up to the castle.

The rest of the team walked slowly back down to the field to pack up the balls before heading in themselves. Professor McGonagall waited for all of the students to leave before heading back to the castle her self.

No one ever noticed that Peter was sitting under the bench where Lily had been sitting. He was rocking himself back and forth as he muttered unintelligently to himself. There was blood on his hands from where he had scrapped them on the ground when he had fallen shortly after he had pushed Lily from her seat. A small bird sitting nearby was the only creature to hear Peter speaking aloud to himself.

"I failed him; he's going to kill me. I failed, I failed, oh no, what is he going to do."

It wasn't until long after the sun had set, that Peter crept out of the stands and snuck back into the castle.

* * *

Once in the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey woke Lily gently from the sleeping spell Professor McGonagall had placed on her to calm her. James was sitting nearby when Lily bolted upright and screamed.

"_Hepushedme. Hepushedme!_"

James looked startled at this but Madam Pomfrey ignored it while she pushed a goblet of some steaming potion into Lily's hands and made her drink. Several minutes later Lily was sitting calmly on a bed with her face in her hands. She hadn't spoken since she screamed right after being revived by Madam Pomfrey.

Neither James nor Lily had been seriously hurt in their fall, although Lily was bruised from head to toe. However, Madam Pomfrey insisted that they both spend the night in the Hospital Wing just in case.

From where he sat, James could see Lily sobbing softly into her hands. Madam Pomfrey was breaking chocolates into pieces and handing them out to the others as they all sat near James and Lily. The girls, Lori and Jenn, looked pale and worried. Sirius and Remus looked little better. All five of them were watching Lily where she sat on the bed.

After an hour later Lily still hadn't spoken. Jenn had fallen asleep in the chair where she sat and Sirius was fighting to stay awake. Remus was sitting with James and talking softly.

"What could she have meant by 'he pushed her'?" James was asking.

"I don't know," Remus replied as he cast a glance at Lily where she sat.

"Who would have pushed her though?"

"I didn't. The only other person up there with us was Peter. He wouldn't have done it, would he?" Remus countered.

"I don't think so. I know he doesn't really feel comfortable around the girls. But I don't think he would hurt any of them," James said.

"I -" Remus was interrupted before he could say anything further.

"Ok, the rest of you need to leave. I can't have you all here tonight," Madam Pomfrey said as she shook Jenn awake. Once she was certain Jenn was awake, she shooed Sirius, Jenn, Lori and Remus from the room. They left reluctantly.

Soon after that, Madam Pomfrey gave Lily something that would make her sleep soundly. James sat watching Lily for hours before he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

In the morning when he woke, James couldn't remember where he was at first. He sat up and looked around. He saw the empty bed where Lily had fallen asleep and it all came rushing back to him. As he jumped out of bed, Madam Pomfrey came around the corner and noticed him awake.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Potter, if you are feeling all right, you can leave now."

"Mmhmm," He answered as he stood watching Lily's empty bed. "Uh, Madam Pomfrey, where did Lily go?"

"She's right -" she started to say when she noticed the empty bed. "Where did she go? She was should have been in her bed still! Wonder why she left before I could look her over."

At that moment, Jenn and Lori walked in with some carnations for Lily. They stopped in their tracks when they saw she wasn't there. James was worried now. He had thought for sure she had slipped out earlier and gone back to the dorms. Madam Pomfrey had been thinking something similar for the moment she saw the two girls with a gift for Lily, she rushed out the door and down the hall calling for Professor Dumbledore.

James bolted out the door past the two girls and headed strait to the Gryffindor Tower. He was climbing through the portrait when he bumped into Peter. Without stopping James rushed past and took the stairs three at a time and burst into his room, startling Sirius and Remus who had just walked in a few minutes earlier and were in the process of grabbing their books as they talked. They stared as James tore through his trunk looking for something.

"Where is it?" he called out as he kept digging in his trunk. "I need the map!"

Remus jumped up and helped James as Sirius went to his own trunk to look.

"It was here! I put it in here after the other night!" Remus cried as he shoved clothes out of the way.

They dumped the trunk and still they didn't find it. Sirius couldn't find it in his either.

Suddenly Remus looked up and paled. "Peter," he whispered.

"What!"

"Peter might have it! He watched me put it in your trunk! And he was in here when we got here to grab our books! He hurried out without saying a word to either of us, but Sirius and I thought nothing of it," Remus cried as he dashed to the door.

Sirius and James were right behind him as they pounded down to the Common Room, where James had run into Peter on the way up. When they didn't find him in there, they bolted out into the hall and started yelling for Peter.

They caught sight of him just down the first flight of stairs when Filch reached out and grabbed Peter by the arm and started hauling him off to the caretaker's office. The other three Marauders blanched and took off after them.

As they raced along the hall, they heard an announcement ring through the halls of Hogwarts.

"**ALL STUDENTS WILL REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY! ALL CLASSES ARE CANCELED AND STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL.**"


	16. Desperate Measures

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Desperate Measures**_

James tripped over his own feet, and pulled Sirius down with him. They slid a few feet, only to stop just in front of Jenn and Lori who were running up to the dorms to look for Lily. The girls stepped quickly out of the way to avoid being knocked down them selves. The two boys hurriedly climbed back to their feet and grabbed the girls by the arm before taking off once more after Filch and Peter while Remus trailed behind, slightly out of breath due to the nearness of the next full moon.

James skidded to a stop as they came to Filch's office. Looking to be sure there were no teachers nearby to catch them lurking around the area, they moved quietly closer to listen in on what was being said. James silently cursed himself for leaving his cloak behind in his trunk.

"Where did you get this?" Filch's muffled voice demanded from the other side of the door. "I know it's full of dark magic, I can smell on the parchment. Tell me where you got this from!"

Peter's answer was in a voice far too low for them to hear. Taking a chance, James stood on tiptoe and peeked into the window, only to see Filch holding the blank map in his hands and waving it about.

Swearing he turned and whispered to the others; "It's no good. That little rat had the map!"

Remus flinched and Sirius gripped his hair in his hands while he swore viciously. They were considering what to do next when Professor McGonagall came hurrying down the hall and called out to James.

"There you are! Where have you been? Didn't you hear the announcement to go straight to the Great Hall? We have been worried sick about all six of you! Where's Pettigrew?" She griped as she stormed up to them and took James by the arm, shooing the others towards the Great Hall as she pulled James in the other direction. James tossed a look of helplessness to the others as he was pulled away from them.

"When did you last see Miss Evans? Have you seen her any where in the castle this morning?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she continued to drag James along towards Dumbledore's office.

"No, I've not seen her this morning. I last saw her in the hospital wing last night, before we were both giving sleeping potions by Madam Pomfrey," James choked out.

Professor McGonagall stopped short for a minute before continuing on, muttering a near silent, "This is not good."

"What -" James tried to ask but the rest of his question died on his lips as they rounded the corner and came to a rather rough halt just a few feet down from the entrance to Dumbledore's Office. There, scrawled across the wall in a thick, dark red substance was a single sentence that filled James with utter fear.

_Your walls can not stop me, old man, surrender the _

_castle or the girl's death will be on your hands._

Dumbledore was standing beside it looking furious and fearful all at once. When he saw James alone with Professor McGonagall, the blood rained from his face and he seemed to sag, as if his worst fears had just been confirmed.

Shock rooted James to the spot as he stared at the Headmaster while a wave of sheer panic flooded and numbed his mind. He had never seen Dumbledore be anything but confident, never a time when he had known Dumbledore to give into fear.

"Does he - ?" Dumbledore tried to ask, a desperate hope filling his eyes as he turned to face McGonagall.

"No."

The force that had been holding James in place, melted away as he made the connection between the message on the wall and Lily's disappearance. Knowing that there wasn't much time to spare, he tried to get his professors' attention, but the two adults seemed to have forgotten that he was standing there.

"What are we to do?" Professor McGonagall squeaked in fear.

"We will alert the Ministry, we are going to need help to find her," Professor Dumbledore replied in a voice that shook with emotion.

"How can we be sure they will be here in time to save her?"

"We will have to trust them to be here in time; we have hundreds of other students whose safety needs to be ensured. We don't know how many Death Eaters are outside of the castle, or if there are even any inside the castle. We can't protect the students alone this time – the risk is too great."

James whipped his head back and forth, as he listened to their discussion, his heart withering under the weight of their words. He felt as if he was being crushed from the inside out when he recalled the Marauder's Map that Filch had taken from Peter just a short while earlier. Hope blossomed inside him as he pushed between his teachers, startling them enough to stop their desperate conversation.

"I can help!" James hissed frantically. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore stared at him with a touch of shock – they truly had forgotten that he was standing there beside them. McGonagall reached out and grabbed hold of James's arm as he bounced frantically from one foot to the other in order to keep him from tripping over his own feet. "We have a way, but... but... Filch took it from Pettigrew just now."

"It can't help, Potter. No," Dumbledore spoke softly after gazing into James's hopeful eyes for a few seconds. "I know what you refer to. It won't help. She is not in the castle or anywhere on the castle grounds."

With those words, James slipped out of McGonagall's grasp and sank to the floor in shock. He had been so sure that if he could get the map, he would find her. _How could she not be in the castle any more?_ James worried as the Head Master and Professor McGonagall talked quietly over his head for several minutes.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he never even noticed the two adults helping him to his feet before leading him down through the corridors towards the Great Hall. He just couldn't get over the fact that Lily was beyond his reach, he'd been so certain that he could find her and save her.

It wasn't until he heard the soft roar of hundreds of students gossiping loudly among themselves that James was pulled out of his worrying. The moment he walked through the door, practically dragged through them by the two professors, the amplified sound washed over him and he tried to free himself from Dumbledore and McGonagall's protective grasp, but failed miserably as they led him up to the front of the hall. If James had taken a moment to glance around the room, he would have noticed that Sirius and Remus were trying to catch his eye, but he never once looked up as he passed through the crowded room.

Professor McGonagall sat him down near the staff table and placed a hand on his shoulder as if she'd hold him in place while Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to address the entire school. "I am afraid that we have some terrible news. A student has gone missing from the castle. It would appear that she has been taken from Hogwarts against her will."

Everyone panicked at this and it took a moment before it was quiet enough for Dumbledore to continue. Jenn screamed out as Lori tried to hold her back. Both were white as ghosts as Jenn pushed her way to the front, dragging a stunned Lori behind her. Jenn didn't stop until she was standing next to James, with Sirius and Remus not far behind. Without hesitation, they started calling out questions.

"Who took her?" "How did he get in?" "Where did he take her?" "We have to find her!" "What are we doing just standing here?" "What is being done to find her?"

"SILENCE," Dumbledore roared, his bright blue eyes glaring down at the small group until they quieted down. "We are trying to find out everything now. Teachers are searching every entrance for clues and I have others searching the surrounding grounds and the forest." Jenn fidgeted, but stopped when Dumbledore fixed her with a piercing glance. "All students will remain here until further notice. Not one single student is to leave this room."

At this, James and Sirius looked at each other, then at the two girls and Remus. The boys nodded silently and turned back as Dumbledore finished.

"I am leaving Filch in charge along with the Head Boy and Prefects," Dumbledore announced before sweeping out of the room with the other teachers right on his heels.

James swore slightly and looked at Remus who was also frowning. All around them, the other students broke out into frightened whispers. The moment the doors closed behind the teachers, James huddled together with Sirius and Remus. "Moony, you have to stay here. I know I should, but I can't just leave Lily. As he left me in charge along with the prefects, I am handing over that authority to you and the other prefects. All I ask is that you keep everyone occupied while Sirius and I sneak out."

"We are going with you," Jenn stated belligerently.

James looked at the girls and was about to refuse when he saw the determination on Jenn and Lori's faces. He nodded slowly and together the four of them plotted.

"Here's what we do," James whispered. "We'll wait by the door. When Filch and Peter come in, we'll sneak out as Remus here sets off a dung bomb. Then, Moony, you'll have to direct the Gryffindors to tell Filch that I'm else where in the room every time he asks for me. Jenn, Lori, and Sirius will head to the third floor and wait by the painting. I have to get my cloak; it shouldn't take me too long as I know all the shortcuts. If I am not there ten minutes after you, go without me. Sirius will know where to start looking."

Nodding, everyone headed to the door. Moments later Filch and Peter entered the room and Remus set off the bomb. Complete confusion broke out as the four others slipped out the door and ran up the stairs. Remus silently wished them luck as he turned to deal with the chaos that had broken out in the Great Hall.

Halfway up, James broke from the others and headed to get his cloak. Sirius continued on with the others and took them to a room just outside a painted picture of a weird bird running beneath trees. Jenn was watching the clock as Sirius peeked out the door looking for James. Nine minutes later, he still hadn't made it back.

Another minute passed, and as instructed, they crept out of the room to gather around the painting. Sirius took out his wand and tapped the edge of the picture while he murmured a spell, with a slight squeal, the painting slid to the side to reveal a tunnel. Waving the girls on, Sirius continued to watch for James and any teachers who were bound to search that particular corridor.

Sirius was just stepping through himself when he felt someone grab him and a voice whisper in his ear. "I'm here, Padfoot," James hissed. "It's time for you to do your stuff."

Sirius nodded and moved further inside to join the girls with James following close behind. Once in the tunnel, James threw off the cloak and said _"Made it."_ which caused the girls to jump a bit in the dim light of their wands.

Sirius laughed once before moving off a few feet and began muttering to himself. A minute later Sirius was gone and a huge black dog stood in his place. Jenn gasped as she figured out what he did. "You're an Animagus!" she whispered in awe.

The dog seemed to grin at her as he nodded and then he cast about on the floor snuffling. Suddenly he barked and sent a piercing look at James. He had found evidence that someone had used the tunnel recently.

James frowned and then ordered, "Lead on."

Sirius took off at a run and the others trotted to keep up. Farther down the tunnel, they came across a scattering of footprints in the dust as well as what looked like drag marks. As if someone had dragged something heavy along the tunnel. James looked very angry and snapped at Sirius to hurry.

Running now, the three followed the dog until they came to the end of the tunnel. Sirius changed back and gasped to catch his breath. After a moment, they all climbed up a short flight of stairs, pushed through a large bush, and stepped out into the growing sunlight at the southern end of Hogsmeade. Quietly they moved out into the light. In the middle of the road they could now clearly make out two sets of footprints as well as the drag marks.

Slowly they followed the footsteps until they came across something lying in the middle of the road.

"Oh," Jenn squeaked as they saw the body of the person lying stiffly on the road. Lori rushed over and felt for a pulse. Sighing softly she motioned that he was only stunned and would be fine. A few minutes of searching turned up more footsteps and drag marks continuing off in the direction of the forest.

Tossing the invisibility cloak over the girls, James moved forward with Sirius and this time both of them transformed. Sirius the dog moved quickly out into the night as James the Stag charged forward after him. The girls paused for only a moment before they too rushed after the boys. Up ahead a scream ripped through the night air.

Sirius skidded to a startled stop as the woman's voice cut off, his ears twitching in every direction as he tried to locate the source of the sound. He quickly felt himself shouldered aside quite suddenly though as a huge stag pushed past him and headed deeper into the forest. Bursting through a short stretch of forest, James the stag saw a terrible sight.

Three Death Eaters were standing around as Voldemort taunted and tortured Lily. It was through the pain of a curse that Lily had cried out. Furious James rushed in and caught one of the Death Eaters on the tips of his prongs, tossing him violently to the side before whipping around to charge at Voldemort.

Sirius the dog came tearing into a second Death Eater as Lori and Jenn both caught up and flung curses at the other Death Eater as the invisibility cloak blew off in the wind. Voldemort turned to face the stag that was charging him down, and raised his wand. But before he could use a killing curse, Sirius knocked into him and bowled him over. James trampled into him and went down as well. They began struggling and James had trouble holding him because he had four legs instead of arms, and he couldn't use his weight because he had no leverage from where he was laying on the ground.

Jenn rushed in and was about to use a stunning curse when Voldemort managed to free himself and disapparate. One of the Death Eaters shot a curse at Jenn and it slid along her arm, cutting it open to the bone. Yelling in frustration, Jenn turned and fired a really nasty jinx back at the Death Eater and watched in anger as he twisted and cried in pain as thousands fire ants attacked his nether regions, and wasps flew round his head stinging his ears and eyes as the guy tried fend them off.

James the stag climbed to his feet and trotted over to where Lily lay sobbing on the ground. He leaned his head down and gently pushed against her. As she looked up James transformed back to himself so he could kneel down and wrap his arms around her.

In the back ground, Sirius the dog had the leg of the second Death Eater and was shaking it furiously as the guy rained blow after blow on his head. He was starting to feel the pain when; a moment later Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came rushing through the forest with their wands at the ready. Professor McGonagall looked furious at finding James and the girls outside the castle, a look that promised certain pain for the underage witches and wizard.

Sirius dropped his hold the Death Eater he'd captured, but didn't change back for fear of being caught as an unregistered Animagus. He slipped weakly into the shadows and waited nearby. When Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't looking, he changed back with a pop and groaned loudly as the pain exploded in his head. He staggered out into the clearing clutching his head only to stop dead in pretend surprise at finding the teachers in the clearing.

Dumbledore strode over to Lily and leaned down to lift her gently up.


	17. Accepting Responsibility

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Accepting Responsibility**_

James unsteadily climbed back to his feet as he watched Dumbledore rise from the ground with Lily in his arms. Ignoring his own cuts and bruises that he had gotten in his struggle with Voldemort, he lurched over to his Headmaster and held out his arms in a silent request. After spending a moment analyzing him over the top of his half moon glasses, Dumbledore nodded and silently passed Lily to James.

Bloodied, bruised, and more than a little dispirited, the five students quietly followed the teachers back up to the castle. James walked with extra care, so as not to jostle Lily as he held her tightly against his chest.

When they finally reached the steps leading into the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore paused and glanced around at those who accompanied them. "Minerva, if you would be so kind as to reassure those students waiting in the Great Hall?" She gave him a curt nod before stepping around him to enter the castle while he continued to survey the five students. "The rest of you will come with me," Dumbledore commanded firmly as he turned and entered the school.

It was a long climb up the stairs to the fourth floor for the four students still conscious, their injuries sapping their strength with each step. James felt the strain the most though, Lily's slight frame seemingly gaining weight every few meters. He refused to think of her as a burden though, his heart breaking as the echoes of her screams reverberated in his ears and his mind replayed the vision of her thrashing on the forest floor as Voldemort cursed her repeatedly.

When they finally staggered through the doors and into the Hospital Wing, James's legs were shaking from the effort of carrying her. Sheer determination prevented him from collapsing on the spot though, and with his last ounce of strength, James laid Lily on the nearest bed and fell into the nearest chair as Madam Pomfrey, eyes red from crying, rushed over and started fussing over the injuries that the five of them had received.

Dumbledore stood watching the scene with a slight frown on his face, his presence mainly ignored by the others in the room. Though James looked up at him from time to time and felt guilty for disobeying his orders.

Once Lily had been tended to, James stood up and walked over to Dumbledore. While he addressed Dumbledore; Madam Pomfrey tended Jenn's torn arm and Sirius's battered head.

"Sir," He said tentatively. "I owe you an apology for not following your orders earlier this evening." James paused to take a deep breath. "Although, I'm afraid, I would do it again if I found that Lily was in danger once more," James met Dumbledore's stern gaze and said softly. "You see sir, I love her and I could not stand aside while she was in danger."

Dumbledore's face softened as he watched the anguish on James face.

"I see, Mr. Potter," He rumbled softly.

James nodded absently before turning around and returning to the chair beside Lily's bed where she was sitting up looking around tearfully.

As Dumbledore stood watching them for several moments, a look of sadness passed over his face before he wearily headed for the door. Just before he left, he turned and said "I think it best if all of you stayed right here the rest of the day and through the evening as well. I'll be locking the door on my way out." Then he closed the door and the lock clicked into place.

James and Sirius looked at each other, then at the girls. A moment later Sirius stood up slowly and walked over to stand behind Jenn's chair. He placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper softly in her ear.

"Jenn, I think you should lie down and get some rest. You look pale."

Jenn looked up into his eyes, and then slowly nodded as she stood up. Sirius took her hand and led her to a nearby bed and covered her as she lay down. Sirius pulled up a chair and settled down beside her and reached out to take her hand once more in spite of his still throbbing head.

Lori stood up next and crawled into the bed on the other side of Lily wincing as she accidentally bumped a nasty bruise that was forming on her right shin. James remained where he was sitting silently next to Lily and watching her with concern.

All afternoon and all night he stayed awake watching her. She never spoke, and never did anything but stare at the end of the bed she sat in. Madam Pomfrey wandered in every now and then to check on the students, but never said a word.

As the sky lightened in the predawn light, Lily spoke up for the first time since she had screamed in pain at the hands of Voldemort.

"Thank you for saving my life James Potter," She whispered barely loud enough to be heard.

James blinked, not quite sure he had heard her. He then stood up and sat down on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his. "Lily," he began softly, "I could never let anything happen to you. I would be lost without you. I would have no reason to live if you were not here by my side."

Lily looked at James for the first time all night and watched wide-eyed as James continued his soft confession.

"I have loved you since our fourth year, and I never wanted to see anything as much as I wanted to see a smile on your face. I never gave up hoping I could convince you to go out with me." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You have no idea how happy you made me when you invited me out to our first visit to Hogsmeade this year. Sirius kept saying he was going to jinx me just to shut me up." James laughed softly.

"I never knew," Lily whispered. "I always thought it was a joke to you. You always pranked everyone and took nothing serious. I had wished you would grow up, wished you would ask sincerely instead of in jest."

"Oh my beautiful Lily, if only you had known how very serious I was!" James exclaimed softly.

They shared a tender smile, and then Lily leaned forward to kiss James softly on the check, but pulled back in surprise when she tasted the salt of tears. "James, you're crying!" she cried.

"I was so scared I had lost you," he croaked.

"Oh, James!" Lily cried softly as she hugged James tight.

For several minutes they sat there in each other's arms, silently watching the sun rise through the windows. They sat back slowly and looked at the others who were still sleeping, before they scooted closer and leaned together for comfort. They were still sitting there when the door clicked and opened to reveal several teachers.

Dumbledore entered first, followed by McGonagall, and Spout, then Flitwick, Kettleburn and behind him Professor Slughorn. After they were all inside, Dumbledore locked the door and the six of them descended on the five students where they lay in bed.

James swallowed with difficulty and sat up. Reaching towards Lily, her took her hand and held it tight. There was nothing pleasant in the faces of the staff that surrounded the bed where James and Lily sat. Sirius jerked awake as Dumbledore broke the silence.

"It is time that you explain yourselves."

Lori and Jenn both woke and sat up as well. McGonagall motioned the others to join Lily and James on the same bed and then conjured several chairs in existence for the teachers to sit in. The six teachers seated themselves in a semi-circle around the bed and faced the five students who sat side by side in complete silence.

Lily was trembling and turned to look at the floor. Jenn and Lori squished closer together and snuck a glance at the boys before looking to the floor as well. James was the only one brave enough to meet the stern gazes of the teachers. Sirius was staring longingly at the door that led out of the Hospital Wing.

McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke loudly, addressing all five students.

"You have all been involved in a serious attack on a Hogwarts' student, on the very school itself. Never before has Vol- You-Know-Who, dared to attack the school while Dumbledore has been Headmaster. As it stands you will not be punished at this time," At this Sirius glanced at the professor with what looked like relief. "What we wish to find out is how you caught up with Vol- You-Know-Who just in time to save Miss Evans. We would also like to find out what Miss Evans recalls about her abduction from inside the hospital here."

When McGonagall finished, the kids all looked at each other and then they all turned pointedly to James for guidance. James frowned and looked at Lily, before turning to face the teachers.

"Before all the students were called into the Great Hall, I had found that Lily was missing. I was here in the Hospital and asked Madam Pomfrey myself where she was. I figured she had gone up to her room when Jenn and Lori came in with gifts for her." Here James paused and tried to catch his breath as he experienced again the pain of finding Lily gone and not where she was supposed to be. "I stormed up to my own dorm looking for a m- for something I thought would help find her, only to find it gone. Sirius and Remus helped me look, when we figured that Peter might have taken it when he heard what had happened to Lily. Only, when we went to find Peter, Filch had caught him and taken the m- the aid and led him off. We were figuring out how to get it back, when McGonagall found us."

James stopped again and closed his eyes as he remembered how Dumbledore had seemed to age before his eyes when he found that Lily was not with him. Sirius jumped in to spare James from having to go on.

"Then James entered with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall and that's when you made your speech about Lily missing. By this time James and I were already planning to go find her. Remus wanted to go too, but you ordered the Prefects and the Head boy to take charge of the students."

James jumped back in to explain. "I couldn't help but feel torn about that, sir. I wanted to follow orders, but I felt Lily needed me more. I ordered Remus to stay and take charge of the other prefects. When Filch entered we snuck out with Lori and Jenn. We took a shortcut to Hogsmeade and found evidence that someone else had been that way recently, dragging something," here James looked over at Lily as it dawned on him what, or rather who had been dragged through the tunnels. "Oh my God," he whispered. "We know how they got Lily out of the castle."

Dumbledore sat up sharply and frowned deeply.

"I can show you, sir, if you'd like."

"Later, Mr. Potter, please continue."

"From the tunnel we followed the tracks out into Hogsmeade. It was there we came across the unconscious body of a townsman. We checked to see if he lived, and then we heard Lily scream." James stopped here and lifted a shaky hand to his face. He could feel Lily shaking beside him.

Once more Sirius continued.

"We rushed in to help her. There were four. Three Death Eaters and _Voldemort_," All the teachers except Dumbledore flinched at the mention of his name. "_He_ was cursing Lily as we attacked. James and I took out two death eaters before James turned on Voldemort," The teachers flinched again. "And I went to help him as the girls came rushing in to finish the death eaters. Voldemort" another flinch "vanished before we could catch him and Jenn was wounded and I had been hit in the head while chasing another into the forest. James had just rushed over to Lily when Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall showed up."

Silence rang through the room as the teachers sat absorbing what they had just learned.

Finally Professor Flitwick spoke up in a squeak. "Lily," he said gently. "Can you tell us what you remember?"

Lily gave a violent shudder as James slipped his arm around her waist. She nodded slowly.

"The… The last thing I remember," she faltered before continuing. "I was up at the Quidditch pitch watching the practice. I remember falling asleep and having a nightmare." James squeezed her gently with concern as she stopped and struggled to keep talking.

"It was horrible, in the dream I felt someone push me, and then I woke up and found I was falling. I couldn't stop. I... I... couldn't keep the edge from rushing closer not matter what I did. I couldn't think. I..." Here she broke down sobbing.

James pulled her closer and brought his other hand up to tenderly stroke her hair as she turned into him and cried. The teachers all shifted uncomfortably as they waited for Lily to gather herself. After several minutes, when it was clear that she wouldn't continue, Jenn spoke up.

"Lily wasn't herself after that. She was freaking pretty badly and we couldn't calm her down. James had saved her from going over the edge by jumping off his broom and blocking her wild fall. Professor McGonagall arrived shortly after that and we all came up here to the Hospital Wing. Lily was still hysterical though, and when we left Madam Pomfrey had just given her something to calm her and make her sleep."

James continued from here. "I was here watching her until I feel asleep sometime after midnight. When I woke in the morning with the sunrise, Lily was gone. And the rest I already told you about what I did."

"Lily," Dumbledore said gently "Can you remember anything about what happened next?"

Lily hiccuped as she tried to remember. Slowly she started talking again.

"I remember feeling like I was falling again. I could feel someone pulling me, but it felt like a dream. I was bumped around and then, I felt the cool air touch me. I woke up and whimpered when I saw where I was. He… he… was standing over me … he was… he was... laughing… It was so horrible…it was just like… like my nightmares, only I could _see_ him… I… that laugh… the pain… and… I…" Lily buried her face in her hands and leaned into James once more.

Professor McGonagall frowned and shifted nervously in her seat. James held Lily tight, rocking her gently. Jenn reached over and started rubbing her back as Lori took one of her hands and squeezed it to let her know she was there.

The six teachers all stood and stepped a short distance away and began talking softly. They kept shooting glances at the students huddled on the bed. After a moment, Professor Dumbledore sent Professor Flitwick out on some errand. While they waited for him to return, the other teachers paced back and forth in agitation.

Professor McGonagall was wringing her hands and casting furtive glances between James and Lily on the bed and Dumbledore who stood a few feet away from her, lost in thought. Twenty minutes later Professor Flitwick returned and behind him were Remus, Peter, and Monica. Monica gasped and rushed over to the bed where Lily and the others were sitting. She looked as if she had been crying.

Remus followed more slowly and stood beside Sirius and seemed to be surveying those sitting on the bed. Peter was hovering far off to the side by himself. He seemed nervous and pale. James looked up and spoke softly to Remus.

"Everything okay, Remus?"

Remus didn't answer right away, but glanced over where the teachers were standing and talking a little ways away and then over to where Peter was all alone.

"Shortly after you left Dumbledore came rushing back in and demanded to know where you were. Filch said you were off somewhere in the room, but when no one could find you Dumbledore rushed over to me. He…" here Remus paused and glanced around the room before continuing. "…he asked when you had left. He gave me such a look that I dared not fib, I told him you had snuck out with Sirius, Jenn, and Lori just after he had left and you ordered me to stay and keep watch over the students."

Remus shuddered a bit and then added: "I have never seen Dumbledore look so afraid before; he looked like… like… like he had just fallen into a raging river and found himself about to go over a waterfall! I never realized how much he cared for all us students until that moment. After a minute he yelled for McGonagall and they barreled out of the Great Hall and you could hear the crashing of the front door as they flung it open and ran off to find you. It's a sight that will live in my mind for the rest of my life." He finished softly.

Sirius and James exchanged a brief glance, and then they both looked over to where Peter was standing by himself. "What's with Wormtail?" James asked as he jerked his head in Peter's direction.

Remus frowned as he followed James glance. "He won't talk. When he thinks no one is watching he mutters continuously under his breath. It makes no sense. I think he's been freaked out by something."

Sirius scratched his head as he too watched Peter. "He must have seen his shadow following him again."

The others attempted to laugh, but it felt forced.

Peter fidgeted as he realized that the other three Marauders' were staring at him. He twitched and jumped several times and couldn't seem to look anyone in the eye. After several minutes of this he completely freaked and yelped as he ran towards the door, only to trip over a chair and crash into the wall instead.

The teachers all jumped at the noise, and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to see if he was alright. She looked up at Dumbledore and said: "He's knocked himself out, sir."

"Silly fool has been jumping at shadows since Filch threatened him," Professor McGonagall snorted. "Just set him in a bed and he'll be fine."

The remaining Marauders gave each other puzzled looks and then shrugged their shoulders. After Peter had been taken care off, Madam Pomfrey brought out cups and pitchers of pumpkin juice. She handed each student a full cup and told them to drink it up. A moment later she handed out chocolate as well.

As the kids relaxed Dumbledore stepped away from the teachers and approached them where they were sitting around James and Lily.

"I have notified your parents, and they are on their way here to the school. Once you have seen them, I would like you to show me that passage way you spoke of earlier James."

"Of course, sir," James replied respectfully.

Sirius gave James a sad puppy-dog look that said, _There goes our escape route out_.

James shook his head sadly as if he agreed with him. But James knew that, to him, Lily's safety was more important than any secret tunnel to Hogsmeade.


	18. Reunions and Hurtful Words

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Reunions and Hurtful Words**_

An hour later the Potters, the Evans, the Parksens, the Wilsons, the Lupins, and the Pettigrews all entered into the hospital. At the same time an owl arrived and dropped a howler in Sirius's lap.

Sirius panicked and jumped up clutching the smoking red envelope in his hand, there was no where he could escape to though as the howler burst open and his mother's voice screeched out for all to hear.

"YOU FOUL, LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOT, COULDN'T YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT BEING A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF BLACK! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOUR FAMILY? HOW THEY MIGHT FEEL ABOUT YOUR SHAMEFUL BEHAVIOR! RUNNING AROUND TRYING TO BE A HERO! YOU ARE LESS THAN WORTHLESS, A SHAME TO THE NAME OF BLACK, BETTER IF YOU HAD BEEN KILLED, THEN YOU WOULD SHAME US NO MORE! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE YOU UNGRATEFUL TRAITOR!"

The whole room was so quiet you could hear the wind beating weakly against the closed windows. Everyone was looking at Sirius in shock. Jenn's eyes had flown wide at the insults his mother had yelled for the whole world to hear.

Sirius closed his eyes and tried to shut out the horrid words that were echoing through his mind. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, but to have it shouted for all his friends to hear _and the teachers_! This time his mother had gone too far. He turned from the others and stormed from the hospital room, not bothering to look back when McGonagall tried to call him back.

James gently pulled himself from Lily's grasp and softly asked Jenn and Lori to take care of her. Standing up he leaned down to kiss Lily's forehead softly before he walked up to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, sir, is it alright if I go after him?"

Dumbledore nodded once.

"Thank you, sir. Mom. Dad. I will be back shortly," James said as he followed Sirius out the door.

Lily watched him go as Jenn and Lori scooted closer to her. It was a moment before she realized her parents were also in the room. Crying out softly she rose from the bed and fell into their arms for comfort.

Her mom cried as she hugged her. Her dad looked as though he wanted to cry. Both were murmuring reassurances in her ears and taking turns hugging her tight. The others all moved off to greet their own parents.

After several moments the awkwardness of Sirius's howler disappeared and everyone was talking at once trying to comfort the students and reassure themselves that everything was okay. Over the chaos Dumbledore watched the door looking for James to return with Sirius.

The parents were just leaving, all except the Potters and the Evans, when James and Sirius finally walked back into the hospital. They waved and nodded to those they knew, and headed over to speak with the Potters.

James hugged his parents who in turn hugged Sirius. The Potters had considered Sirius a member of the family for a long time now. The four of them moved off to one side as Lily's parents sat down in the chairs near her bed.

All the teachers left with the other parents except McGonagall and Dumbledore. They stood talking softly as they waited for James to finish reassuring his parents.

Lily was lying back in the bed, with Jenn and Lori sitting at her feet. Monica was sitting in a chair across from Lily's mom. Mrs. Evans still looked quite pale, but she was no longer crying. Mr. Evans was sitting calmly as he watched Lily intently. As if he could assess her condition if he watched her closely enough.

Professor McGonagall approached after a moment to let the Evans know that the train back to London would be leaving soon. There were some teary goodbyes as Lily tried to reassure them that she wouldn't be doing anything crazy or foolish and promised that she would be extra careful. Jenn chirped in and swore that she wasn't going to leave Lily's side for the rest of the school term. Lily blushed as Lori added that she would do the same. This seemed to satisfy her parents as they gave one last hug goodbye and headed out the door.

James and Sirius were also saying goodbye to the Potters. Before they left, Mrs. Potter walked over and took Lily's hand and said "I am glad that you are okay, Miss Evans, James speaks so highly of you during the summers and in his letters. I hope you will give us the pleasure of your company sometime this coming summer. I would so like to get to know you."

Lily murmured a reply and blushed as Mrs. Potter said goodbye and left with Mr. Potter. James had the grace to look embarrassed as Lily looked at him and asked. "You talk about me a lot Potter?"

Blushing bright read he mumbled a "yes" in reply.

Lily smiled softly, and was going to say something further, but didn't get the chance as Dumbledore walked over and asked James to show him the tunnel they had used yesterday morning. James nodded and said a brief goodbye to all the others and led Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to the third floor where the Painting sat with the tunnel.

Back in the Hospital Wing, Jenn stood up and walked quietly over to Sirius. She laid a hand softly on his arm and then leaned closer so she could whisper to him.

"Sirius," she breathed, "are you alright?" Sirius tried to shrug her off, but Jenn held on determinedly. "Please, Sirius," she continued venomously, "I don't want you to think that I think less of you for what _that_ woman said of you."

Sirius was startled by Jenn's obvious anger on his behalf for his mother's insults. He had never had anyone other than James understand how he felt about his family. Looking into Jenn's eyes he saw something unexpected, he saw her soul staring out at him and offering him comfort and understanding.

"Sirius, you are a wonderful person. Full of mischief and secrets, you are smart, brave, reckless, and unstoppable. Your heart is big and you are fierce when determined to help your friends. I never thought that of you before. I never looked for it. Please, I want to have a chance to get to know you better."

Sirius stood mesmerized by Jenn's eyes as they widened and filled with an unknown emotion. He had never had a woman look at him like that before. Not even his own mother had ever gazed at him with such wonder and what could only be admiration and _love_. Sirius stopped breathing as he realized that Jenn was telling him with her eyes how much she truly cared for him. Leaning down he was just about to kiss her softly on the lips when Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"None of that in here now you two, this is a hospital not a hotel!" She charged over and shooed them apart. "If you are feeling well enough for that you all can leave! Out! OUT! Now!" Madam Pomfrey turned to the others and shooed them out as well. "Go now, all of you!"

Shocked and confused they all stood up and filed out and stood just outside the hospital door as Madam Pomfrey slammed it and locked it behind them. No one noticed the small rodent that slipped into the hallway behind them.

Looking at each other they suddenly burst out laughing and started walking towards their tower. Remus and Lori were talking with Monica while Sirius and Jenn had their heads together whispering softly. Lily walked a short ways behind them. She felt alone and was still terrified about everything that had happened since she had agreed to watch the Quidditch practice.

Slowly the others drew further ahead of her, but Lily didn't try to catch up. They all seemed so happy and glad it was all over. Lily knew though, that it was just the beginning. Her thoughts drifted to the book. Suddenly she stopped and grew frightened. _Where was the book!_ She didn't know what had happened to it after they had read it the other night. Had anyone picked it up from the Room of Requirement? Was it laying around for someone to find?

She looked up to call out to the others but realized they had kept walking when she stopped. She was all alone. Fearfully she looked around and realized she didn't recognize what part of the castle she was in. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled as if someone was watching her.

She was on the verge of screaming when Nearly Headless Nick floated through the wall. Lily sagged with relief and asked him for directions to the Gryffindor Tower. He pointed her in the right direction and she hurried off to find the others. She was just turning a corner when Jenn ran smack into her and they both fell down. Jenn was crying hysterically.

"Oh my God, I thought we'd lost you again! I thought you were right behind us," she exclaimed.

Lily hugged her tight and replied. "I just fell behind a bit and was thinking about something when I realized I was lost. Sir Nick helped me and then you hit me."

They were laughing when Sirius and the others came dashing up to them. As they helped Jenn and Lily up, they all moved off to their dorm. No one noticed the small rat that was glaring at Lily as the others led her away. As they walked up to the Fat Lady's picture, Lily asked Jenn quietly about the book.

"Do you know what happened to the book?"

"What book?" Jenn asked back.

Lily gave her a significant look and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," Jenn replied, "That book. I have it."

"Thank goodness," Lily breathed in relief. She glanced at the others, and then pulled Jenn by the arm as she called out loud.

"I have to use the ladies room. Jenn said she'll go with me. We'll be back soon!"

Lily pulled Jenn down the hall as the others stepped through the portrait. Once it closed, Lily stopped and looked around. She was about to say something when she noticed a rat sneaking along the wall. She stared at it as a memory floated up from the dream she had had during the practice of Sunday afternoon. _A small rat running out as she opened the door to the house in her dream._

Lily frowned and Jenn shook her a bit to get her attention.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

Lily looked back at where the rat had been, but it had vanished. "Nothing," Lily answered. "I wanted to-"

Lily was interrupted again as Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and James walked up to the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room. When they saw Lily and Jenn standing a bit away they called out and walked over to join them.

"I want all of you to be extra careful. None of you are to walk around the castle alone." Professor McGonagall said as they stopped in front of Lily and Jenn.

"This is where we leave you, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore added as he and Professor McGonagall walked back down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"Well, shall we join the others?" James asked.

Lily and Jenn nodded and the three of them entered through the Fat Lady and stepped into the Common Room where Sirius, Lori, and Remus were waiting. Monica had gone upstairs to get some sleep and Peter was supposedly still in the Hospital Wing. The six of them huddled together and Lily looked around and spoke softly.

"I don't think we should stay here in the tower tonight."


	19. Seeking Safety

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Seeking Safety**_

The others were shocked.

"Why?" James asked.

Lily looked fearfully around before whispering, "I don't think it's safe here."

The others looked confused and were about to try to reason with her, when Lily spoke up again.

"He knows about the book," Lily croaked in a broken voice.

"Who knows?" Sirius demanded.

"Voldemort," Lily squeaked.

The others blanched at his name.

James was the first to speak, "Where would we hide? And when should we go?"

"Now, and… and I think I know. I can't say. I think someone is following me."

"How? We'd see them!" Remus said.

"Do you know where James's cloak is?" Lily countered.

James paled and glanced at Sirius and then over to Jenn and Lori. The girls had had the cloak last. James had not seen it since he and Sirius had tossed it over them when they had rushed in to attack the Death Eaters holding Lily.

"Let's get what we need and meet back here in five minutes," James spoke softly.

Quickly they scrambled up the stairs and gathered a change of clothes and anything else they thought they would need. James and Sirius worried about the confiscated map, but they didn't waste time complaining about it. Five minutes later the six of them were back in the common room with a backpack full of the things they were taking. Lily had her cat Ashes securely in her arms. James gave her a puzzled look, but Lily just shook her head. Silently they left the common room.

Lily handed everyone a small pieces of paper she had written on. They each read what was on it. As soon as they looked back up at Lily and nodded the papers burst into flames.

Silently they split up and headed in three different directions. Lily and Jenn headed off to the right, James and Lori to the left, and Sirius and Remus went straight ahead.

The three groups wound through the castle in a random pattern. Anytime they heard someone passing they would duck behind tapestries and into empty classrooms. Sometimes they passed in the hall, but just kept walking. After an hour they all met down at the end of a seemingly random hall on the seventh floor. Together they made three trips back and forth all walking side-by side so that if anyone was following in a cloak, they couldn't pass them without one of them bumping into that person.

After the third pass, a door appeared and they all turned to enter. Lily and Jenn went first, followed by Remus, Lori, Sirius and finally James. Lily let Ashes jump to the floor once they had closed and locked the door behind them.

For a full minute they all stared around the room. Everything was the same as it had been the night they had come here to read. Except there were blankets in addition to the pillows, and there was fresh fruit instead of sandwiches. The kids wandered further into the room and silently sat down. After a short moment everyone turned to Lily.

"Now, kindly tell us what in the bloody blazes is going on," Lori prompted with a barely hidden edge to her voice.

Lily took a deep breath and began explaining in a short clipped voice, "Well as you all know, I'd fallen asleep during the practice match. I guess I was still too tired and stressed about what we'd read and I was scared because we were up so high. I started dreaming, this was a new dream, completely different from the others. I was walking outside with little Harry, and we walked up to the front door and I let us in. As I close the door and turn around I find the house completely trashed. I was stunned, and then I heard footsteps from upstairs. I was so scared. When they stopped I saw a green light flash and I rushed upstairs thinking James was in trouble. As I reached the top, someone reached out and pushed me." Here Lily stopped talking. She was trembling fiercely as she recalled how it felt to be falling down over and over.

"I woke up only to find myself falling for real. I can't tell you how terrified I was. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see. I just knew I was going to die."

James got up and knelt before Lily, he took her hands in his. He squeezed them gently and then Lily continued.

"Everything else is just as I told it to Dumbledore and the others. Except, I was afraid to tell them what You Know Who had been asking… no… that monster never asks, he was demanding ..."

The others leaned forward as Lily tried to control her emotion enough to go on. James gently rubbed her arms as he sat at her feet murmuring soft reassurances to her.

"He demanded that I give him the book."

"What book?" Sirius asked.

"This book," Jenn answered as she pulled out the tattered old copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Remus and Lori sat up straighter and Sirius blushed at his own blondness.

"How could he have found out about the book?" James asked in confusion.

"I think someone may have overheard us talking about the book. Or well, like I said, I think someone has been following me." Lily answered tearfully.

"Why would _he_ want that book?" Lori asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jenn retorted. "With it he will know the future. He will know how things turn out and he could change them, he could prevent his own defeat," She ended in a bare whisper.

"You know Jenn; you really scare me when you use logic," James spoke into the silence.

"She's right though," Lily said softly.

"How long do you think we'll have to hide here?" Remus asked Lily a bit worriedly. Sirius and James exchanged a glance as they took in Moony's pale face and trembling hands.

"I don't know. I keep feeling eyes on me. It's really creepy."

"Why did you bring Ashes?" James asked.

"For the rats," Lily said.

James, Sirius and Remus frowned, but didn't say anything else. Lori stood up and passed out glasses of cool water, and then apples. Sitting down she munched on an apple of her own while the others followed suit. After some time passed, in which the only sound was the crunching of juicy apples, Jenn spoke up in her hand she waved around the book.

"Shall we read to pass the time?"

The others nodded in silent agreement.

Settling back, Jenn opened the book in her lap and flipped through the pages to find where they had left off. Once she found it, she started over at the beginning of the paragraph and read once more the startling circumstances of Voldemort's fall from power. How after all of the terrible things Voldemort had done, after all the murders, Voldemort couldn't kill one small helpless child – Harry Potter.

"Wow, could you imagine what Voldemort would do if he knew that a child born to the two of you would break him. He would –" Jenn broke off what she had been saying and looked up fearfully at Lily. "He would try to kill you before you had a child." she finished in a bare whisper.

Lily looked close to fainting; James tenderly pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap as he leaned against the chair she had been sitting in. Lori looked just as pale and drawn while Remus and Sirius just stared at James.

"Prongs - ?" Sirius started but he was interrupted by Jenn.

"Do you call him that because he can transform into a stag?"

Everyone but Sirius and James turned to Jenn in shock.

"How did you know?" Remus asked in a whisper.

"It's okay, Moony, she saw Sirius and I transform the night we saved Lily from the forest."

"You are all Animagi? All four of you?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James replied. "I am a stag, Sirius a dog, Remus is a uh... wolf, and Peter a…" James stopped and looked over to Sirius and Remus startled.

"A what?" Lori asked.

"Peter's a rat," Sirius answered slowly as his eyes followed Lily's cat where it was prowling at the edge of the room.

"A rat!" Lily cried as she shuddered. "How disgusting! I hate rats!"

"He's okay, a little creepy and very weird, but not a bad kid," Remus said reflexively, but without any real conviction.

They sat and stared at each other for a moment before Jenn cleared her throat and continued to read about McGonagall and Dumbledore's great sadness, of Hagrid's failure to be on time, and how Dumbledore figured out that it was the gamekeeper who told McGonagall of his plans. When Jenn came to the part where Dumbledore admitted that he was having young Harry Potter brought to live with Lily's sister and her husband, Lily burst out a bit hysterically.

"No, no, no!" Lily cried. "Why can't someone else take my baby! Anyone! My parents or even the Potter's!" Here she sat up and turned to face James with a look of pure terror on her face. "Unless... unless, something has happened to them," she choked out.

James went white at this. He knew his parents were actively fighting against Voldemort it was entirely possible that they could be attacked. The others sat in shocked silence.

"How many good witches and wizards are going to have to die before he can be stopped?" Jenn asked painfully.

"Who knows?" James replied slowly and painfully. "Continue, please. I think the more we know, the better armed we will be when the time comes to face him again."

Jenn nodded and turned back to the book and was soon reading of McGonagall's reaction to Dumbledore's intentions for Harry and how she believed them to be the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. How Dumbledore refused to be swayed by her arguments and how he had written a letter, explaining everything to the Dursley's. Lily buried her face in her hands as she listened to Dumbledore's reasoning and logic over why the small child would be better off far away from the wizarding world.

"He does indeed have a valid point," Lori interrupted.

"Still, I wouldn't be surprised if my sister and her husband abused him every minute. I would feel better if _anyone else_ took him in instead, even Sirius!" Lily exclaimed.

Sirius frowned and glared at Lily, not sure if that was a compliment or a put down. Before he could open his mouth and comment, Jenn continued to read of McGonagall's reluctant acceptance of Dumbledore's plans for Harry and her curiosity on how the child would arrive. Then she was telling the others of McGonagall's worry for the child's safety in the hands of Hagrid while Dumbledore expressed his complete faith in the giant of a man. It wasn't long before she was reading aloud the dramatic entrance of the groundskeeper upon a flying motorcycle and an accurate description of a man the six teenagers knew so well.

"Wow," Sirius said, his eyes closed in rapture. "Hagrid has a flying motorbike! I'll have to ask him if I can take it for a ride."

The others laughed for the first time in what seemed like years. Some of the tension they had been feeling melted away and they were able to relax a tiny bit. Jenn stood up and stretched, before she walked over and plopped herself in Sirius' lap. At his shocked expression she laughed and said loudly.

"If Lily can sit with James I can surely sit with you, Sirius," she gave him a sharp, challenging look. "It's not uncomfortable for you is it? Or, don't you like me?"

Sirius swallowed hard and looked to James for help, but got none.

"Well?" Jenn demanded.

"I... I like you Jenn... y-y-your brilliant and beautiful… It's j-j-just... well..." he stuttered.

Jenn smiled and kissed him instead of waiting for him to finish.

"Good," she said, "now hush so I can read some more."

Sirius shut his mouth and wrapped an arm around her waist as she picked up from where he had interrupted. Dumbledore had been asking Hagrid where the motorbike had come from, and Hagrid replied that it had been loaned to him by none other than Sirius Black.

"I lent it to him? I was supposed to borrow it from him!" Sirius wailed.

"Um, err, Sirius," Remus interjected. "That just means you own the bike!"

Sirius stopped and looked at Remus in confusion. "Mine?"

"Yes!" James and Remus yelled at the same time.

"Oh, okay," Sirius said as he nodded carefully.

Jenn muttered softly under her breath "shoulda been born blonde" before she lifted the book and continued on to read of Hagrid's account of the ride to Privet Drive, and how well behaved the child had been as Hagrid flew over the land with him safely in his arms. It was here that they first read of Harry's peculiar scare that was the result of Voldemort's failed attack. As Jenn read aloud the part where Dumbledore took Harry from Hagrid and headed towards the Dursley's house, Lily interrupted once more.

"Please don't leave him, Professor," Lily cried softly. "He will never be welcome there!"

James hugged Lily closer to comfort her.

She shuddered and sobbed softly, "I don't want to die and leave him all alone."

James shushed her softly then turned to Jenn, shook his head, and pointed at the book.

Jenn frowned for a moment, and then nodded in understanding. Marking the page, she closed the book and leaned back into Sirius' arms. Lori bit her lip as she watched Lily worriedly. Remus stood up and paced the room while he listened to Lily sob in the back ground.

Several minutes passed and still Lily sobbed. James was frowning, he felt completely lost and clueless as to how to comfort Lily. The others were all shifting nervously and getting extremely edgy. They could not stay here in hiding if everyone got bored and embarrassed within the first hour! _He just had to do something_, and he had to do it fast.

Suddenly he had an idea, and he thought it just might work.

"Lily!" he commanded "Lily, look at me!"

Slowly she turned so she could look at James, as she did he leaned down to kiss her. She struggled for only a few seconds before she started kissing him back. Sirius stared wide eyed as he watched them, that is, until Jenn lightly punched him in the stomach. He looked at the woman on his lap and immediately forgot all about James and Lily kissing.

Remus and Lori chuckled at Sirius and politely turned so that James and Lily had some privacy. Soon Lily was so caught up in the kiss that she forgot about the book, about dying, about everything but the man who held her in his arms.

James lost all conscious thought of comforting Lily, it no longer mattered why he had kissed her, only that the kiss never stopped. It was as if he had been dying from thirst and her lips were sweet, cold water to drink. Nothing existed except the two of them. He leaned back and pulled her with him and…

_THUNK_

…knocked a pitcher of ice water over onto him self and Lily.

Remus and Sirius burst out laughing as James and Lily stood up dripping water in rivulets. Lily looked at James, and then she looked down at herself. When she looked back at James it was to find him looking at her. They stared at each other for a moment and then they both fell down laughing.

Soon they all were chattering and laughing about how James had given himself a cold shower when he needed it. Lily checked the time and found that most of the afternoon had already passed. They had completely missed lunch.

As soon as they felt the hunger pangs, a plate of sandwiches appeared and they dug into the food. Lily sat close to James and blushed every time her eye caught his. Sirius couldn't stop laughing at James and Lily both, while Lori smirked as she munched happily on a roast beef sandwich.


	20. A War of Wits

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 20: A War of Wits**_

Jenn was eating quietly when all of a sudden she grinned slowly and evilly.

"Lily," she asked sweetly. "You been spending too much of your time kissing James lately! I mean, every time I see you two together now you are sitting on his lap…"

Sirius choked on a bite of turkey sandwich while Lori breathed in a bit of juice and coughed. Lily went bright red, but didn't answer. James was sitting wide-eyed beside Lily and as his mouth was full, he couldn't jump in to defend her. Letting her grin grow bigger Jenn continued to torment the two. "And James, you seem to know what you are doing. Been practicing all night have we?"

Now James started choking on his food, while Sirius began rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles. Lily began glaring at Jenn, and took a deep breath before answering her. "Why you little creep. You did that on purpose! At least I don't go around slapping people just before I French them!"

Jenn gasped and narrowed her eyes as she hissed, "This means war. You know that don't you!"

"By all means," Lily retorted fearlessly.

Jenn sat up on her knees and faced Lily. The others backed off slightly to form a loose circle around the pair, the three boys slightly puzzled. Lily set her sandwich down and leaned back casually as Jenn started.

"You are pathetic."

"You're an idiot," Lily replied.

"You're hopeless."

"And you are ugly."

"At least I am not as ugly as you."

"Better then being as blonde as you!"

Sirius was staring in disbelief as Lily and Jenn insulted each other, something the Marauders had never seen this particular group of girls do before. James and Remus were just as baffled by this war of wits. Lori however was laughing and alternately cheering the two of them on.

"That was lame, just what I'd expect from someone of substandard intelligence," Jenn shot back.

"Well, that's still more intelligence then you have."

"Oh, no, that hurt. Is that the best you could come up with you bimbo?"

"I didn't want you to lose sight of the conversation; everyone knows you can't understand any words that are longer then two syllables."

"Ooo," Lori squealed. "This is getting good!"

The boys looked at each other and then continued to watch Lily and Jenn put each other down.

"What's a matter Jenn? Blow a fuse in your tiny brain trying to think?"

"I didn't think that was your comeback. I thought you were just commenting on yourself."

"Oh, you're losing your touch. Maybe I shouldn't have a battle of wits with someone who is as unarmed as you have turned out to be," Lily baited.

"Ha! You should speak! Your brain is so small I could roll it up on into a tiny ball and drop it on the sharp end of a razor blade and it would be like a beebee bouncing down a four lane highway!"

"Mmhmm, and if brains were gas you wouldn't have enough to power an ant's motorcycle around a grain of sand."

"You only say that because you are jealous of my intelligence, seeing as how you lack the know how to add single digits."

"Oh, please, my intelligence is only second to my beauty and we both now that I outshine you by far in both categories."

"Lily, trolls can be considered more beautiful than you and a flobberworm would have a better chance of out thinking you."

"I beg differ, you're so ugly that I heard your parents were cited for bringing you out in public on the day you were born."

"Rumor has that you were so ugly when you were born, that the doctor and nurses present sued your parents for mental pain and anguish."

By now Sirius and James joined in laughing and cheering the girls on while Remus was still trying to keep a straight face, but it didn't look like he could hold it much longer.

"If I had been as ugly as you when you were born, my parents would have demanded a refund," Lily shot right back.

"Your parents refused to take you home after you were born, swore up and down that the doctor had switched their baby for a baby dragon."

"At least my parents didn't have to get a permit to take me out in public."

"At least my parents were able to take me out in public."

"You are slipping so far, so fast in a backwards slide that any minute you're going to faint from loss of brain activity."

"That was so painful, I can barely breathe… Oh wait, that's just the smell of your brain overworking," Jenn countered without pause.

"Oh, my poor feelings, are you trying to hurt them? I never noticed your feeble attempts at wit."

"That's only because you can't understand them."

"You keep spouting verbal diarrhea like that, Lily, and James isn't going to want to kiss you anymore."

"Really? Well at least I don't have to slap a man to get him to notice me!"

"No? Then what was that shiner you gave James early last month? A love tap?"

Lori choked and started coughing because she was laughing so hard. James had covered his eyes and was blushing to no end as he was drawn into the battle by name, embarrassed and pleased all at the same time.

Lily narrowed her eyes slightly and reentered the fray, "I'm not the one that had to throw myself down the stairs twice, just to get a boy to touch me."

"That's because you've been too busy hexing every boy who even thinks to look your way."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Your brain must be overloading if you can't figure that out."

"Oh, I get it, you didn't know the answer. Of course, what you don't know could fill a library or two."

"Hmm and what you know wouldn't fill a full page in a children's picture book."

"This world is full of great tragedies. You happen to be one of the greatest."

"What's tragic is your attempt at wit."

"It's truly sad; you have no idea how pitiful you are when you struggle to use brains you don't have."

"ENOUGH," Sirius yelled into the room. "I can't take anymore!"

Everyone was laughing and struggling to breathe, except Lily and Jenn who could keep going for hours. Jenn and Lily looked at each other and grinned wickedly. Sirius had just done the worst thing he could do, he interrupted a battle.

Jenn suddenly stopped grinning and frowned, "Lily dear, I'll have to sit this one out. I promised."

Lily frowned for a moment, and then smiled again. "Aright Jen-Jen," She laughed evilly and leaned close to Sirius and whispered, "You can't take anymore? I haven't even begun. What's a matter Sirius? Are you to slow to keep up or is it that we were using too big of words?"

Sirius gazed at Lily and started backing away at the evilness he saw rising in her eyes.

"Is it too hard for a man of small brains to keep up with a simple war of words between friends? Between two _girls_?"

Sirius looked to James, and then Remus for help, but neither of them liked the look in Lily's eyes.

"Jenn! Help me!" Sirius cried in desperation.

"Can't, rules are rules, and you butted in. I'm keeping my promise, but I can't control Lily!"

Sirius gulped in fear as Lily warmed to the challenge.

"Poor Sirius, he's so helpless he has to ask a girl for help. What's a matter you need a teddy bear to hold if you get scared?"

"You have nothing on me!" Sirius called out in desperation.

"You think not?" Lily grinned evilly and rose up on her knees. "I could make you wet your pants in fear if I wanted to. But I wouldn't want to embarrass you so I think I will challenge you to a duel instead."

"A duel?" Sirius perked up. "What kind of duel?"

"Magic of course,"

Lori and Jenn tried to get Sirius's attention and tell him not to, but before they could catch his eye he had agreed.

"Sure, I can do that!"

Lily just smiled and stood up. Taking out her wand she faced Sirius and waited for him to ready himself. After a moment they both bowed slightly while never taking their eyes from each other. They turned and walked to the edges of the room, Jenn stood up and tried to get Sirius to back out, but he refused. Reluctantly she counted to three.

"One… Two… Three…"

Lily spat out a quick spell and Sirius turned a bright shade of pink. Sirius tried to jinx Lily back, but the hex he had sent her was reflected off a shield she had placed right after her own spell had taken. Falling backwards, Sirius struggled to free himself from his own leg locker curse.

Lily advanced slightly and sent a coil of rope rushing along the ground. Sirius rolled out of the way and shot off another curse. Lily gently sidestepped the spell and sent off another one of her own. Sirius tried to dodge the bluish burst of light, but failed as it struck him in the shoulder and knocked him for a short loop. He frantically turned himself around and tried to call out once last curse, but instead of words – bubbles came out of his mouth. The others in the room burst out laughing as more bubbles poured out every time Sirius tried to talk.

Lily held her wand up, but didn't send any more jinxes. She asked instead "Enough?"

Sirius had a fit and soon the room was filled with huge bubbles of every color. It took several minutes for the bubbles to fade and when Lily could see him once more, he was frowning at the ground. Lily asked again.

"Enough?"

This time Sirius kept his mouth firmly shut and just nodded agreement.

Lily smirked and sat down in a chair.

Sirius walked over with his head bowed and tapped her, then pointed to himself.

Lily frowned for a moment, and then it dawned on her what he wanted.

"You want me to remove the jinx?"

Sirius nodded furiously.

Lily's face saddened as she said quietly, "I can't. I don't know the counter curse."

At this Sirius opened his eyes wide and tried to yell and scream at lily… or tried to as all that still came out were more bubbles. Furious he shut his mouth again and sat down in a huff, muttering to himself, which caused a stream of small bubbles to shoot from his mouth.

"It'll wear off, don't worry." Lily said sweetly.

Sirius looked up hopefully.

"In a day or two!"

At this everyone laughed except Sirius. He was fuming silently with his mouth firmly shut.

"LILY!" Jenn cried while laughing, "Tell him the truth!"

Lily blushed and looked down at the floor. Sirius glared as he waited for her to talk.

"It took a week for Jenn to stop spewing bubbles when I first used that one on her."

James and Remus howled mirthfully as Sirius buried his head in his hands.

Jenn walked over and knelt down in front of Sirius with a look of understanding on her face. "I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen!"

Sirius tried to say something but a big pink bubble got in the way.

Jenn suppressed a giggle and leaned in to whisper "It's okay, I still think you're cute."

Sirius smiled wryly and shook his head. Jenn laughed and leaned into kiss him softly. After she pulled back, she grinned and pulled out her own wand and then whispered something that the others couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Sirius asked the now bubble-less.

"Counter curse," Jenn said grinning. "Lily doesn't know it and I won't tell her!"

Sirius joined in laughing this time. Once the laughter had died out, everyone settled back down and finished lunch. Lily was the first one done, and she walked over to Sirius and held out a hand.

"Truce?" She asked. Sirius looked up and slowly shook her hand agreeing. Lily then did a counter curse to turn Sirius's color back to normal; he had forgotten she had turned him pink.

Lily then walked over to where Jenn had been reading and picked up the book. Slowly she made her way to a chair that was close to the fireplace and sat down. Thumbing through the pages she located the place that Jenn had stopped and slowly began reading out loud from the book.

They were now at the part where Hagrid said his noisy goodbye to the baby Potter, and McGonagall hushed him so as not to wake the nearby sleeping Muggles. Hagrid of course was contrite, but clearly upset about Harry being left to be raised by Muggles.

"Hagrid is just as torn as I am about it," Lily whispered softly, tears sparkling in her eyes. James moved to sit at her feet as she continued to read from the book of McGonagall's soft admonishments to the giant as she awkwardly tried to comfort him as the two of them watched Dumbledore deposit the sleeping babe on the porch of his aunt and uncle's house. Then she read of Dumbledore's own sadness at leaving Harry behind.

"Even Dumbledore is affected," Jenn whispered in awe.

The others looked over at her and then turned back to face Lily as she continued to read. She read of Dumbledore's sad and calm dismissal as the three wizards said their tearful goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"You know, I never knew McGonagall to show so much emotion with an audience. She is usually far more like a block of ice or stone," James murmured almost to himself.

"That's only when she is listening to your excuses, James," Sirius countered without looking over at James.

"Keep it up, Padfoot, and I will have Lily teach me the bubble curse," James threatened teasingly.

Sirius went white and shut his mouth before waving at Lily to read on, all the while shooting furious glances at James. Lily read on with a ghost of a smile that soon vanished as she read of Dumbledore's well wishes to the sleeping babe as he freed to stolen lights from the Put-Outer and gazed back one last time.

"Please, run back and take him with you!" Lily pleaded to the book. "_Please_."

James reached up and gently pulled the book from her trembling hands. He passed it blindly to Remus as he watched Lily struggle to hold in the tears that had filled her eyes.

Standing up he picked Lily up in his arms and then sat down and set her on his lap, with her feet hanging over the side of the chair.

Remus waited for James to settle before he picked up where Lily had stopped and read the final paragraph of the first chapter. Speaking softly of Harry's last few moments of peaceful sleep, and of the rude awakening the small babe could expect in the morning. He read of the celebrations that were taking place all over the country and of the toasts that were being made to one Harry Potter, the boy who lived and saved them all.

"Keep reading," Jenn spoke softly from where she sat with Sirius.

"That's the end of the first chapter," he replied. "Should I move onto the next chapter? Or should we take a break?"


	21. Dark Secret

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Dark Secret**_

James was frowning at the book as Remus asked this, but didn't reply right away. He tipped Lily up a bit so he could see her face.

"Sweetie? How are you holding up?" he asked her.

Lily just shrugged her shoulders. She was feeling completely numb as she dwelled on her sister and her family's treatment of her future son. _If only there was some way I could change what was meant to happen, _she thought to herself.

Sirius waved at Remus to continue reading when suddenly there was a tapping at the door. Someone had found them! The six of them exchanged fearful glances as whoever was trying to get in tapped again. James slowly stood up as Lily slid off his lap and pulled her wand back out. The others followed suit and silently they crept forward until James could reach the handle of the door.

He waited until everyone was ready before he unlocked the door. The person on the other side rustled and gave a slight push on the door, but didn't force his or her way in. There was a funny sounding murmur and James suddenly pulled the door wide open.

Wands at the ready and all six pointed at… nothing. There was no one standing at the door.

James frowned and leaned out to peer both ways down the hall, but there was no one there. Then he jumped back in fright as he felt something brush past him. Looking down he saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix staring up at him. In his beak he held the shimmering fabric of an invisibility cloak.

"Oh," Lily whispered when she noticed Fawkes as well.

James knelt down and looked the beautiful bird in the eye and then spoke to him.

"Thank you, Fawkes. I presume that Dumbledore sent you to give this back to me?" James watched as the bird tilted its head as though it considered the question. Then it gave a short jump and landed on James's arm. Carefully James stood up and backed into the room so they could close the door. Fawkes looked happily around, then flew over to a chair and dropped the cloak into it. Everyone put away their wands as they watched the phoenix studying them.

Lily walked closer and asked him a question, "Is Dumbledore looking for us Fawkes?"

Fawkes bobbed his head once in answer. Lily bit her lip as she considered. Then she walked over and grabbed a blank parchment out of her bag. Quickly she wrote a short note explaining to Dumbledore where they had gone and why. When she finished she rolled it up and pinned it shut with her Head Girl's badge so that Dumbledore would know it was truly her who had written the note.

The others watched her tie the note to Fawkes leg with a pink hair ribbon, and then James reopened the door as Fawkes took wing and flew around the room once, singing softly before he headed out to take the note back to Dumbledore.

Once he had left, James relocked the door and turned to glance around the room. Everyone seemed to be feeling much better and braver after hearing the song of the phoenix. "Dumbledore must be extremely worried if he sent Fawkes looking for us," he said as he walked back towards the others.

"Can you blame him?" Lily asked softly. "We left with no warning, just barely one night after I was kidnapped out from under his nose. He presumed we'd stick close to Gryffindor Tower and then all of a sudden, we up and disappear without saying a word to anyone."

James laughed softly. "I'm sure he knew we would do something like this. He seemed to expect it. Don't be fooled Lily, he knows everything that goes on inside Hogwarts. Well most everything."

As he said this last, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. The girls looked puzzled until James explained.

"None of the teachers know that we Marauder's can transform into animals. Well, they know Moony can, sort of."

Remus looked extremely embarrassed by this. The boys all exchanged glances and then turned nervously to face Lily and the other girls once more.

"We have to tell them Prongs." Remus whispered softly.

Sirius blanched and turned fearfully to Remus. "We can't! No one is supposed to know!"

"You know," Remus replied indicating Sirius and James.

"But we're different!" Sirius insisted.

"It's no good Padfoot, they have to know," James added.

"But, but why!" Sirius pouted.

"What is going to happen when Moony has to uh… go to his hideaway during his monthly?" James replied softly.

"Not to mention the fact that there will be a full moon in about a week. What will happen in seven nights if I don't tell them Sirius?"

At this Sirius gave in and stopped protesting.

"Do you want to tell them Moony, or would it be easier if I did?" James asked softly once Sirius had stopped protesting.

"I think it best if I tell them, Prongs. It's my problem, even though you all try to make it seem fun. I am dangerous," Remus answered woodenly. Turning to face the girls he announced numbly. "I am not an Animagus.

"Remus?" Lily asked tentatively, in confusion.

"I am a werewolf," Remus finished into the dead silence. James and Sirius both moved to stand beside Remus both fully confident in him and his worth.

The girls' reactions were all completely different. Jenn seemed to put things quickly together and kept nodding as though she should have figured it out a long time ago. "That would explain a lot of things," she whispered softly, giving Remus an encouraging smile.

Lily looked stunned, but she showed no signs of pity or disgust at what she had been told. She was fairly calm when she spoke. "That is huge Remus, but it doesn't change the fact that you have always been the nicest and smartest of the Marauders. I never even suspected, and yet I guess I should have. You always were much more mature than the other three. I think I understand though, why you wouldn't want people to know. So many people are prejudiced against those who have been bitten by a werewolf."

Remus smiled sadly but nodded his thanks for Lily's words of understanding.

Lori was the only one who didn't comment. She had collapsed onto the pillows on the floor and buried her head in her hands. Jenn and Lily exchanged startled looks; they'd never seen her behave like that. Worriedly they frowned as they looked from Remus to Lori and back again.

Remus was slowly turning white, the longer Lori stayed the silent the more he regretted telling the girls what he was. Lily and Jenn seemed to accept it, but Lori looked as if she was trying not to freak.

Jenn kneeled next to her and whispered her name softly. "Lori?"

Lori shrugged her off and got up and moved far away from the others. Lily grew angry at her behavior. It was completely unlike her to be so cold. Frowning she charged after Lori and leaned close as she furiously began demanding to know what was going on.

"What is the matter with you? You are acting horribly! Remus just confessed to being a werewolf and you are acting like a spoiled little brat. I never thought you were capable of being so mean! You used to say how nice you thought him -" As she said this Lily stopped abruptly as she realized why Lori was behaving the way she was. Sitting back on her heels all the anger melted away as quickly as it had come. "Oh Lori, I never realized. I'm sorry. I should have guessed why it hit you so hard!"

James and Remus looked at each other as Lily stopped her angry tirade and pulled Lori into a tight hug.

Sirius leaned over to whisper in Jenn's ear. "What is going on?"

Jenn just shook her head as she began to suspect why Lori was so upset.

"Go talk to her, Remus," Jenn said gently.

Lily waited as Remus hesitantly walked over to join her and Lori. Then she gave Lori one last hug and as she walked past Remus, she took his hand and caught his eye.

"Be gentle with her, Remus," Lily warned as she let go and went to join James and the others.

Remus looked startled, but he bravely moved over to quietly talk to Lori. Sirius and James kept glancing over to make sure Remus was ok and couldn't help noticing how close the two were standing as they whispered back and forth. Lily and Jenn were watching as well, every now and then they would tip their heads together and whisper furiously.

James scooted over and butted in to ask what they were talking about. Lily just smiled and shook her head and told James to watch. Shrugging his shoulders he settled back and turned back to watch Remus and Lori talking.

After several minutes Lori raised up on her tiptoes to softly kiss Remus. Closing her eyes she slowly walked away after that and left him standing there in stunned silence. Sirius thumped softly onto the floor in surprise as James turned to look at Lily who was frowning sadly for her friend.

The uncomfortable silence drew out for nearly an hour before any one of the six dared to break the oppressive, tension filled stillness. Sirius, never one to sit patiently or quietly for more then a few heartbeats, scrambled to his feet and jumped onto the chair he'd previously been sitting in before Fawkes arrived, and bounced in place for several minutes before announcing loudly, "I'm bored."

Remus groaned and scooted further away from the overexcited and hyper teen, shaking his head and muttering about idiots underneath his breath. James just laughed softly and grinned at his best friend while all three girls shared a meaningful look that involved exasperated eye rolls, distasteful grimaces, and slumped shoulders. The trio of young ladies were well aware of the mischief that Sirius and the other two got into during moments of idleness.

Sighing, Lori purposefully walked back towards the group and sat down stiffly before picking up the Harry Potter book, opening it to chapter two. She looked up at the others and said loudly, "I'm going to read the next bit," then she proceeded to read aloud from the book. "Chapter two: The Vanishing Glass"

"What a strange name for a chapter," Lori murmured after she'd read the chapter title from the book.

"Maybe, the Vanishing Glass is like the Vanishing Cabinet here in the castle," Sirius stated from where he was sitting.

"That would be kind of cool," James said grinning. "Maybe it's a hand mirror and when you pick it up you disappear! Or travel to another location that has a matching mirror."

"Or it could be a large window that if you lean up against it, it pulls you in and sends you somewhere else, like another dimension," Sirius countered.

"No, it's a –"

"Maybe if you two would kindly be quiet we would find out what it is," Lily said. "Why don't you continue Lori, before these two get started again?"

Lori settled back and started reading once more of how things were ten years after the end of the first chapter. Of course not much had changed at Petunia's house during that time and the only indication that the time had passed at all was the photos of Harry's cousin that were displayed on the fireplace mantel. There was, of course, no sign that Harry still lived in the house with his relatives.

"So, does Harry still live there or not?" Sirius butted in.

"Well, it says there is no sign that another boy lived there, so he lives there but no one else would know by the looks of it," Jenn answered for Sirius.

"How could there be no sign of Harry though?" Lily wondered aloud. "I mean, there would be his clothes and toys around the house as well as the butterball's right?"

The others all frowned at this, but no on answered.

"I guess Lori should keep reading and it might tell us why!" Jenn finally answered softly.


	22. Fighting Shadows

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Fighting Shadows**_

Lori turned back to the book and picked up where she left off and the words soon confirmed that Harry was indeed still living with his aunt and uncle, but he the way he was treated was as more of a servant than a part of the family. On this gloomy day where the chapter started, it happened to be Dudley's birthday and from the sounds of it, Harry wasn't exactly thrilled about it. It was at this point that the six students learned that Lily and James's future son would be living under the stairs in a small cupboard practically from the moment he had arrived upon the Dursley's front porch.

"In a cupboard?" Remus exclaimed in astonishment. "They have been making him sleep in what could only be a storage space under the stairs?"

Lily and James were frowning sadly at the treatment their son would receive because of their deaths.

Sirius had an expression of disbelief on his face as he whispered softly. "Those Muggles sound as horrible as my mother, if not worse."

Jenn scooted closer to Sirius and wrapped an arm around him as she leaned against him in comfort. He smiled softly as he looked down at her.

Once the others had trailed off into silence, Lori cleared her throat a bit and continued with the chapter.

The rest of the teens sat listening as Lori described the large amount of presents that Harry's cousin had received for his birthday. There were also hints of how the Dursley's turned a blind eye to their son beating Harry regularly, but on a happier note it seemed that Harry was too fast to be caught most of the time. James and Lily were shocked by the treatment of their future son – the more they heard of the situation the worse it made them feel.

As Lori read of another reference to Harry living in the tiny cupboard she looked up expecting an interruption, but didn't get it. James looked like he was going to curse someone though. He had managed to pull his wand out and was gripping it tightly while looking around the room with glazed eyes. Lori glanced nervously at the others before she continued reading.

At this point in the story they finally learned what Harry would look like as he grew. Scrawny and raggedy because of the mistreatment and lack of proper food from his aunt and uncle, but there were obvious signs that he was his parents child as well. Such as his messy hair so very like James's and the bright green eyes that were exact copies of Lily's. Once more the jagged scar from the backfired curse was mentioned as well. Soon after reading Harry's description, they found that Harry's guardians had lied to the boy in regards to the circumstances surrounding Lily and James's deaths.

"You two didn't die in a car crash though," Sirius stated in obvious confusion.

"She's lying to Harry," Lily whispered. "She is being so spiteful; she won't even tell him the truth about what happened."

"Well, it did say that your sister and her hubby wanted nothing to do with our kind. It stands to reason that they wouldn't want Harry to know what you two were or how you died, if they even know the details of how you died," Jenn threw in from where she was cuddling with Sirius.

"True," Lori stated before she turned back to the book and read the next part of the book. That happened to be another statement regarding Harry's everyday appearance and how it annoyed his uncle to no end. At this everyone turned to stare at James.

"What?" He exclaimed as they all looked at him.

"Your hair," Remus answered with a smothered laugh. "Your son, the poor kid, has gotten your impossibly messy hair."

Sirius and Lily tried not to laugh as James reached up to ruffle his hair and glare at Remus. At this, the others couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. Soon everyone but James was laughing and poking fun at James and his hair.

It was some minutes before they calmed down enough for Lori to continue reading of the next few events in Harry's miserable life. Harry was of course made to prepare an entire meal for the rest of the family while his cousin Dudley set about counting the enormous pile of birthday presents that loaded the table. There was a near tantrum over the fact that there were fewer then the year before, but before the food could go flying Petunia promised her spoiled and roly-poly son more presents. Of course there were Harry's stray thoughts of Dudley looking remarkably like a pig and the fact that Dudley had trouble adding that caused the teens reading the story to laugh and joke about it.

"Oh no!" Lily cried. "He has your sense of humor as well James!"

"What's wrong with my sense of humor?" James demanded.

"It's...it's...well, it's completely warped," Lily stuttered.

"Warped?" James mussed. "Well at least I have a sense of Humor!"

"Her son needs her help to do simple math?" Jenn said in pure amazement.

"Well, it did say that he was only a pig in a wig," Sirius solemnly added.

At this the others giggled and laughed.

"No, no, no," Lily gasped between giggles "Harry said that!"

"Well, it must be true then. I mean, pigs don't count or add, and Dudley certainly lacks those qualities. It's even printed right here in black and white," Sirius defended.

Jenn was laughing silently, with her shoulders shaking fiercely. "Oh Sirius, your trying to use logic! You are so close too! I can see it really!"

Sirius puffed out his chest at what he took as praise. They were all still laughing at him, when someone knocked on the locked door for the second time since they had hid in the Room of Requirement. Everyone stopped laughing immediately and pulled out their wands. Getting up they moved back to the door and stood ready as this time Sirius moved up to unlock the door, flinging it open.

Dumbledore seemed surprised at finding six wands pointing at his face and heart. His eyes widened as he looked at each student. "Am I intruding?" he asked mildly.

The kids all lowered their wands in embarrassment and backed away from the door to invite Dumbledore inside. Dumbledore hid a small smile as he stepped through the door and Sirius closed and locked it behind him.

"Ah, a cozy little safe house you have here," Dumbledore said as he took in the chairs, pillows, blankets, and food.

"Sir, I can explain," James said.

"No need, my boy, I already know why you are all here," as he said this Dumbledore turned to face Lily.

"Professor?" James asked in confusion.

"The letter, that Miss Evans sent cleverly enough with Fawkes. I admit I was quite worried when it was discovered that all six of you had vanished. Some of the teachers panicked and another search team was sent out. I didn't think you would have all been taken without a fight though, so I sent Fawkes to search the castle. As a phoenix he can go places that others can not," Here Dumbledore paused and dug into his pocket and pulled out a small silver badge. "You need not have sent this with the letter, Miss Evans, I would have known it was from you because Fawkes carried it," He handed her back her Head Girl's badge.

Looking around the room once more, he motioned the students to sit before he continued. "I must say, that your precaution was not unfounded, there was an attack shortly after you all disappeared, but it was not here at the school," Here Dumbledore stopped and gazed sadly at each student in turn. When he continued there was tears in his eyes. "I am afraid I have some terrible news for all of you."

The kids looked at each other in complete puzzlement, not quite understanding what could have happened that would involve them, even indirectly.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore continued in a strained voice. "You see, the Hogwarts Express left here with all of -"

"Our parents on board!" James gasped fearfully, "Please tell me you don't mean that -"

"No," Lily whispered wide eyed. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked from James to Dumbledore. "It's not true, it can't be true. Please, anything but that!"

Dumbledore bowed his head.

At this Lily screamed and fell to the floor sobbing. James had tears welling up in his own eyes as he stood watching Dumbledore. The other four seemed not to understand what was going on for several seconds, when Jenn suddenly grasped what could have possibly happened.

"He attacked the train carrying our parents didn't he?" she whispered tearfully. "Because he didn't get what he wanted, he got his revenge by… by…" here she broke down and like Lily sobbed out her pain with her face buried in her hands.

"All… all of them? Gone?" Remus asked white faced.

Sirius stood rooted to the ground. All their parents had been murdered by Voldemort? The Potters? The Evans? The Lupins? The Parksens? The Wilsons? All of them? He turned to see James struggling to accept the news that Dumbledore had brought. His best friend's Mother and Father dead? The very people he considered his closest family? Pain exploded in his mind as he registered the fact that those who cared for their children had been murdered while his own mother was alive and breathing because she didn't care enough to come to Hogwarts when her son had risked his life for another. Anger burned through the pain in him as he stepped over to James and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It should have been my parents. Not any of yours," He growled out "Oh God James, I wish…"

James silently hugged Sirius back, understanding what he was feeling. Lori was weeping silently and Remus was sitting with his face in his hands. Dumbledore's tears began to silently fall down his face only to disappear into his beard. He sagged into a chair and aged ten years as he sat there watching and listening to the terrible pain as these six students dealt with their loss. He felt useless and he blamed himself for the suffering he saw before him.

It was night before any of them were able to collect themselves. James and Sirius moved to comfort Lily and Jenn, while Remus tried to comfort Lori, only to be pushed away in her grief. For the rest of the night they all sat huddled in groups and soft sobbing would break out every now and then. Dumbledore stayed with them the entire time. He couldn't bring himself to abandon the students in their time of need.

Jenn began mutter "I will kill him." over and over again under her breath.

Sirius appeared frightened by the look in her eyes, but he understood why she would feel that way. He held her tight and didn't stop her tirade, but let her grief find a way out.

It wasn't until the sun rose once more that Dumbledore stood and spoke to the students once more.

"I can not tell you how grieved I am to bring you such horrible news. I will not ask you to rejoin your classmates unless you feel you must. All the teachers have been consulted and they felt it best if you remained here in hiding. Your assignments will be sent to you with the house elves or with Professor McGonagall. If you should need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

Lily let out a low sobbing laugh as Dumbledore finished. "Nothing can bring them back, and nothing can save us. The future holds only death for us."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"We die," Lily repeated. "We'll be dead in a few short years; nothing is going to change that. There is no way to stop what will come."

Dumbledore frowned more deeply as he watched Lily's face. "How is it possible that you know with such certainty that you will die so soon?"

James spoke up when Lily refused to say anything further.

"Lily and I have been dreaming of our deaths since we came back to school," He didn't add that the book confirmed the dreams were truth. In fact, he wasn't planning on mentioning the book at all. "The dreams are always the same, and Lily and I both dream the same dream. They start out happily enough but soon enough Voldemort -" the other students flinched at the sound of his name and Lily sobbed louder before quieting down as James continued to explain the dreams. "- bursts in and I fight him first as I die in my dream I wake up. Lily said it's the same thing in her dream… "

Dumbledore sat slowly down as he listened to James describe the dreams. When James was finished, Dumbledore closed his eyes and sat quietly for several long minutes before he spoke.

"This changes much," He whispered almost to himself. Louder he said "I want all of you to stay in this room until a safer place can be found for you. Hogwarts can not keep you safe any longer and I will not take a chance of you being taken again."

With a flourish he rose from the chair and strode to the door. Without looking back he walked through the closed door and vanished. The six students looked at each other in complete amazement. After a few minutes the spectacular exit of Dumbledore's had faded and their grief had come pouring back.

Lily began sobbing once more into her hands. James tenderly pulled her close and rocked her as he too cried silently for their lost parents. Jenn and Sirius sat down together in a chair, trying not to give into the mind numbing grief they both felt surging through them.

Lori sank slowly down onto the pillows that littered the floor and just gazed randomly around the room as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. After minute, she noticed that Remus was standing all alone and trying to deal with his own grief. Guilt surged up in her heart as she realized he needed comfort just as much as she did. Slowly she rose and went to him, laying a hand softly on his arm. Remus was surprised by her touch and stood stiffly for a moment before he pulled her into his arms. Together they cried silently and sank to the floor holding each other tight.

The day passed slowly as each of the six felt their grief overwhelm them from time to time. It wasn't until the sun was sinking once more that they slowly drifted off to sleep one by one.

Sirius was the last to give in and close his eyes, damning his mother to hell with his last conscious thought.

* * *

**AN:** Just wanted to give a quick thank you to every one whose been reading this story. Jenn


	23. Shared Visions

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Shared Visions**_

That night all six of the teens experienced the same dream.

They were moving silently through the dark shadows of the forbidden forest, each one of them easily able to see the other five. Eerie blue-green fog twisted the trees and gave them a ghostly appearance as they traveled deeper into the heart of the forest. Leading them, always just out of reach in front of them, was a tiny globe of purple light, bobbing in and out of the trees in front of them.

Determinedly they chased the light, without quite knowing why, never slowing as they moved even deeper into the darkness. As they watched a second light, this one more pink than purple, joined the first and they hung in place for a brief moment, before darting forward once more. As the teens hurried to follow, they began to get the feeling that they were being watched.

The Marauder's exchanged glances with the three girls as they slowed to a stop and searched the surrounding forest for some clue of their watchers. When they saw no one, except the hovering lights which had paused to wait for them, they began following once more at a slightly slower pace. The lights became sluggish, sinking slowly lower as they gradually began to lose forward momentum. The six teens were gaining on the lights at last, eager to finally get a closer look at them, they picked up their pace.

They were practically on top of the two globes of light when the sound of a snapping twig echoed through the air. Glancing nervously around, they could just make out dozens of dim shadows walking around in at the edge of the now fading lights. Now that they knew they weren't alone in the forest, they could hear the slight swish-swishing of cloaks brushing against the pant legs of those who wore them. As one, the group of six not quite adults formed an outward facing circle and reached for their wands, only to find they didn't have their wands with them.

In the center of their circle, the fading lights suddenly flared with intense white light that burned through the drifting fog and allowed them to clearly see the three dozen masked Death Eaters that surrounded them. Lily whimpered in the back of her throat and stumbled backwards, her memories of being a recent captive of Death Eaters still fresh in her mind.

At that moment, the light changed from bright white to sickly Avada Kedavra green as smoke distorted the masked faces of Voldemort's followers and the Dark Lord himself stepped out of thin air right in front of Lily. The evil self stylized lord laughed cruelly as he stepped closer to the frightened witch, ignoring those standing near her, and reached out to trace a finger down the side of her face as he hissed menacingly, "You can not hide from me, Mudblood."

"Leave her alone!" Jenn and James, who were standing on either side of Lily, yelled together as they tried to step protectively in front of Lily only to find they'd been frozen in place by some unseen spell.

"Your friends can not protect you from my wrath; they can only watch you writhe in agony as you beg for death."

"That won't stop us from standing to fight against you!" Sirius growled as he glared out at the looming Death Eaters since he couldn't turn around to face the Dark Lord.

"You are all foolish if you think that any one of you could challenge my power and live!" Voldemort screeched angrily as he roughly grabbed Lily's neck and yanked her closer as his eyes bored into hers. "You will give me what I desire, now!"

"_**No!**_" Lily shrilled loudly as she tried to jerk free of Voldemort's grasp as she closed her eyes tightly. Beside her, James struggled fruitlessly against the invisible ties that bound him in place.

"Then die, filth, and join your pathetic parents in the after life," Voldemort jeered as he leveled his wand at the six of them. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The jet of green light sped towards them and engulfed them where they stood.

When the light faded, they once more stood alone in the forest. With wide eyed fear, they searched for some sign of the now missing Death Eaters, but they could find no evidence that they had ever been there. From over head a rushing sound went by and…

Suddenly they were all wide awake and breathing hard, their hearts pounding as they sat up and gazed wide eyed at each other.

"Did you?" James asked, his voice trembling as he glanced at each of the others in turn.

Everyone nodded and then stopped in shock as they immediately realized they had all been trapped in the _same vision_.

"Was it real?" Jenn whispered softly.

"It felt real," Lily whispered back just as softly as she raised a shaky hand up to touch her throbbing neck.

Lori gasped suddenly and jumped up from where she had been sitting. "Oh Merlin above, Lily, what in magic's name happened to your neck!" she asked frightfully.

Jenn gasped as she eyed the lurid hand shaped bruise that marred the skin on Lily's throat, her mind clearly seeing Voldemort's hand closing around her friend's neck once again. "_He did it,_" she whispered frightfully. "_I saw him grab her._"

"Tha… that could have been there since the night we saved you," James halfheartedly tried to reason.

"We would have noticed it earlier though, if it had been there this whole time," Jenn countered with a shake of her head.

At this everyone glanced fearfully around the room and shuddered as a chill ran up their spines, each person reluctantly trying to absorb the mere possibility that the dream could have _actually_ happened.

Lily looked positively sickened as she hauntingly intoned, "I felt him digging through my mind, tearing through my thoughts and memories brutally for the few seconds I looked into his blood red eyes."

No one knew what to saw to that, they all basically knew what Legilimency and that eye contact was required to initialize the mind reading probe. Wrapping their minds around the pain and horror Lily must have felt at having the Dark Lord rooting violently around inside of her head only made their stomach churn in disgust and sympathy. Silence descended on the group after Lily's statement, none of the six friends feeling comfortable enough to speak of the terror that was on their mind. There was also no chance of any of them going back to sleep after the hideous vision.

As the tension in the room rose incrementally while the silence dragged, Sirius jumped up and started pacing back and forth across the room. Ever the jokester and comic relief of the mischievous group dubbed the Marauders; he knew that if they didn't distract themselves from their morbid thoughts, they would end up a veritable mess. As if reading Sirius's mind, James leaned over and picked up the Harry Potter book from where it had fallen when Dumbledore had knocked earlier. Flipping through the pages he looked for the spot Lori had left off at.

When he found it, he began to read aloud. The others soon allowed themselves to be drawn into the story relating the woes of young Harry Potter living with his cruel and spiteful aunt and uncle. He managed to get through the part where Mrs. Dursley wanders out of the kitchen to answer the phone and the description of the oafish Dudley unwrapping his vast assortment of presents without a single interruption. It was as he read of Petunia's return with a declaration of bad news that James was cut off by Sirius.

"How much do you want to bet the bad news involves Prongs Junior?" Sirius asked.

"One sickle says you're right," Jenn responded without hesitation.

"One knut says you hit it on the button," Remus added with a smirk.

"Two shiny gold galleons says you are correct," James tossed in without looking away from the book, obviously reading ahead silently.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Sirius whined.

"Oh buck up mate, we just agreed with you," James snickered.

Sirius just grunted and continued to pout as he refused to look at the other five young adults. James was still chuckling softly as he continued to read – sure enough the next sentence confirmed Sirius's prediction of the bad news involving Harry.

"See, I told you it involved him!" Sirius grunted, still pouting.

"Wow, I guess you owe us all then don't you?" Jenn asked mischievously as she poked her almost boyfriend in the ribs.

Sirius just glared at her without bothering to answer. Still laughing, Jenn asked James to continue with the story and they soon learned of Dudley's temper tantrum and how the Dursley's tried to think of anyone who would be willing to take 'the boy' for the day. While Harry sat daring to hope that he might actually be allowed to go with the family somewhere exciting for once.

"How dare she!" Lily cried out. "Just because he is the son of a wizard, because he is my son, and knowing he must be magical himself; she has to be a jealous bint and treat him like he has some fatal contagious disease!"

James looked startled by Lily's outburst, though he could easily understand her feelings regarding her sister's family, he felt the same anger. James frowned after a moment, and then asked. "Lily, would she know about your parents yet?"

Lily went white as she considered this. "Oh my god, she's going to freak when she finds out, if she doesn't know yet! She'll blame me! It's my fault they were on the train! Oh god, it's entirely my fault she hates Harry!" After saying this, she broke down and started crying again.

James quietly marked the page and set the book down so he could comfort Lily. Taking her into his arms once more he looked at the teary eyes of the others and made a suggestion. "Maybe we should all lie down and try to sleep again. I know we are all tired and upset, and from the sounds of things this book is only going to open a whole new can of worms. I think it best if we get some rest before we read more."

The others nodded and began to rearrange the pillows on the floor. Taking the blankets that were sitting on the floor by the fireplace, they made up several beds so they could be comfortable.

James pulled Lily closer to the fireplace and encouraged her to lie down. Tenderly he pulled the covers up over her and lay down beside her. Pulling her close once more, he murmured softly to her, telling her how much he loved her and that he would not leave her if she didn't want him to. Slowly Lily's sobs subsided and she began to breathe easier, soon she was sleeping soundly in his arms.

James sighed softly and let himself relax. As he drifted off to sleep with Lily in his arms, he sent a prayer to heaven, so that his parents could know how much he loved and missed them. He would never forget their love, and all the wonderful times they'd spent together over the last seventeen or so years.

The others curled up together in one big bed with Jenn and Sirius snuggling close as Lori and Remus held hands under the covers. The darkness of the night slowly began to fade as the sun rose on the second day since the death of their parents. And still, the six friends slept silently on as the stars disappeared one by one from the sky.

James woke a little later when he felt Lily shifting in his arms; he sat up a bit and looked around. He couldn't at first recall where he was and why he wasn't sleeping in the seventh year's dorms. He turned to the girl who lay beside him and smiled softly as she blindly reached out with one hand looking for him. Settling back down beside her, James sighed softly as he gradually drifted back to sleep.

An hour later Jenn woke and scooted out from under her blankets. She turned and watched her friends sleeping soundly, before she stood up and moved towards the door. She frowned and turned to look around the room once more, wishing that she didn't have to leave the room to go to the bathroom. At that moment she heard a soft thumping sound and watched as the far wall folded in half and then straightened again. Rubbing her eyes in disbelief, Jenn stared at the door that had miraculously appeared in response to her unspoken request. Walking slowly forward as her curiosity got the best of her, she peeked inside and to her amazement she found the much needed bathroom. Grinning like fool she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

As the door closed with a sharp click, Sirius sat up and barked out an automatic, "Stop, intruder!" as he searched frantically for his wand. Even half asleep and slightly disoriented by the lack of familiar surrounding, he quickly noted the fact that Jenn was no longer curling up in the blankets beside him. Wide awake now, he turned around and searched every inch of the room for her, before crawling over to James to shake him awake.

"James. James. Hey man, wake up James! Jenn is gone!"

James grudgingly woke up and stared at Sirius in confusion. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's not here; I've looked for her everywhere!" Sirius yelped frantically.

At that precisely that moment, Jenn walked out of the bathroom and into Sirius's line of sight. He immediately pounced on her in relief and began covering her face with hundreds of kisses while asking if she was hurt.

Jenn laughed softly at his antics and gently pushed him away as she exclaimed, "I was just in the bathroom silly!"

"Bathroom?" Sirius asked with a puzzled look. "Where?"

"Over there," Jenn said as she pointed to the door behind her.

"Oh, bathroom! Of course, just the bathroom," Sirius cried.

He dropped the arms that had been holding onto Jenn and automatically started walking towards the bathroom. At the same time, James got up from where he'd slept beside Lily and headed for the newly added room. They both noticed the other moving in the same direction at the same exact moment and both of them started running in order to try and get to the bathroom first. They crashed into the open doorway as one and they immediately began trying to shove each other out of the way in order to be the first one to use the bathroom. Finally Sirius knocked James over backwards, darted triumphantly inside the bathroom while his opponent was down, and slammed the door shut before James could get up to challenge him again. James shook his head and stayed there on the floor where he had landed to wait his turn.

Jenn was laughing so loud that she woke the other three friends who looked around the room in confusion as they tried to find out what was going on. When Jenn told them that James and Sirius were fighting over the bathroom, they joined in the laughter.

Once Sirius finished, the others took their turn washing up and answering the call of nature in a more orderly fashion than the excitable dog animagus. Lori ended up taking the longest and Lily, who opted to go last, was practically bouncing from foot to foot in desperation when the door open and she scrambled inside before Lori had completely exited the room. This set the others to laughing again, this time at the sheepish look on Lori's face as the closing bathroom door pushed her the rest of the way out into the main part of the room.

When Lily finished, they migrated as a group to a large table sitting opposite the fireplace as several covered dishes appeared on the table. A quick look under the lids turned up large bowls filled with; scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, blueberry muffins, hash browns, toast, and all kinds of fruit. Additionally there were large pitchers of milk, orange juice, and coffee appeared as well as butter and jam.

James and Sirius eagerly grabbed two plates each and began filling them up with a bit of everything for their almost girlfriends and themselves. Jenn and Lily appreciated the gesture and thanked the two boys when they were handed their plates. Remus and Lori waited until they were out of the way before dishing up their own plates. As they all sat eating their thoughts drifted back to the nightmare vision they'd had unwillingly shared the night before.

"How weird was it that we all dreamed the same exact thing?" Jenn asked as she spread butter a blueberry muffin.

"No more bizarre then James and I sharing pretty much the exact same nightmare practically every night since the beginning of this school term," Lily replied around a bite of egg.

"Do you think the dreams are being influenced?" Remus asked as he got up and went back for seconds.

"By who?" Jenn inquired skeptically.

"You-Know-Who," Remus replied as he dished up more hash browns.

"It's possible, I suppose; it is widely known that he practices the blacker Dark Arts," James replied as he too got up for more.

"But why would he be after any of us though, particularly the two of you?" Lori mused after she took a drink of juice.

"Wouldn't the book be reason enough?" Sirius pointed out as he finished a piece of bacon.

"It could be, but the book didn't turn up until after the dreams started. And that brings up another point, how on earth could he have found out about the book when only the six of us knew about it?" James mused as he sat back down.

"Monica knows too, she was with us when we first started reading it," Jenn interjected as she pushed her plate of unfinished food away. "I doubt she'd have told anyone about it though, she was far too frightened by it."

"Do you think Dumbledore knows about the book?" Lily asked as she pushed her food around with her fork.

"He might; it was sitting here, practically out in plain sight the entire time, as he announced our parent's murders," Jenn growled out heatedly as she wiped the butter from her fingers.

"What do we do next?" Remus asked.

"Well, Dumbledore thought it best for us to stay here for the time being," Lily said slowly.

"But Dumbledore also implied that Hogwarts might not be safe anymore," Sirius pointed out.

"But would Voldemort openly attack the school?" James demanded as the others flinched unconsciously at Voldemort's name, the memory of the Dark Lord in their vision far too vivid. "He had to have had help from the inside the last time. I can guarantee you that!" James continued as he waved a piece of toast around.

"That's true, but who would have dared? And right under Dumbledore's nose?" Jenn wondered.

"It could have been a teacher, or another student," Sirius answered logically as he got up for yet more food.

"Or it could have been any of the other staff," Remus supplied as he munched on some bacon. "Take Filch, for example, he hates the students with a passion."

"Where could we possibly go if he attacked Hogwarts?" Lily asked as she continued to just push her food around.

"Eat," Jenn commanded as she glanced at Lily's virtually untouched food.

Lily blushed and picked up a piece of sausage and waved it at Jenn as she took a bite and started chewing.

"Dumbledore gave us the impression that he was looking for a place we could go," Lori said softly.

"Mmhmm," Lily agreed around a second bite.

"He must have some place in mind." Sirius stated.

"We could hide a room or two using the Fidelius Charm," Remus tossed in as he picked up a muffin.

"Which spell is that again?" Sirius asked.

"It conceals a secret inside a person, called the secret keeper, and unless speak the secret or white it down for someone to read, no one will ever find what is hidden. You could hide a person, a house, or even specific knowledge that way. Someone looking for a person hidden that way could stand right in front of the window of the house where the person was standing, and never even know that the one they searched for was right there in front of them," Lily explained.

"Wow, we could hide and no one would ever find us?" Lori asked in awe.

"Unless, the person who held the secret, told someone else where you were hiding," Remus clarified.

"Cool," Sirius said as he went up for fourths.

Everyone sat silently eating for a few minutes considering the possibilities. Jenn pulled her plate back to her again and slowly finished her food even as Sirius headed back for yet another serving with James following suit a heartbeat later. Lori refilled her glass with pumpkin juice and watched the others as she picked at a muffin on her plate.

"So, what do we do now?" Lily asked as she finally finished the sausage she had been eating.

"We wait," Lori answered.

"I hate waiting," Sirius complained.

"We would have never noticed if you hadn't clarified that, Padfoot," Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius had the grace to blush at this, but kept eating without comment. When everyone finished eating, they stacked their dirty dishes on the table with the leftovers and watched as the entire thing vanished before gathering around the fireplace. James took out the book from where he had left it and held it up for everyone to see as he asked.

"Shall we keep ourselves busy?"

Lily frowned but nodded reluctantly as everyone else voted in favor of reading.


	24. A Parselmouth

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 24: A Parselmouth**_

James opened the book up to where he had bookmarked the chapter the previous night and after a few moments searching for the exact place he'd left off, was reading out loud once more. They were just at the part where Dudley throws a tantrum like a two-year-old; James had a look of disgust on his face as he spoke aloud the horrible fuss Dudley was making. The conversation that Harry's aunt and uncle were having didn't help matters either.

"My God, our son is not some sort of little terrorist!" Lily cried out when she couldn't take it any more.

"No he's just an underage wizard who hasn't learned to control his feelings yet," Jenn retorted.

"Yep, and you know how your sister feels about our kind," James said softly.

"She still doesn't have to treat him like a criminal!" Lily fumed.

James watched her for a moment before he turned back to the book to the part where Dudley's friend arrived and it was decided that Harry would just have to go with the family. The Marauders were disgusted by the chubby boy's behavior and felt the need to comment aloud.

"Sweet adorable boy isn't he?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"The little creep reminds me of ol' Snivellus," Sirius said in disgust.

"Hmm, at least Snivellus doesn't look like a pig in a wig," James responded.

"We could fix that," Sirius said with an evil grin.

"Yes, if Dumbledore would allow you to jinx him."

Sirius pouted at this and grabbed a pillow to hug tight. James laughed and threw another pillow at him and hit him in the face. After a few minutes James turned back to read the next bit where the author spoke of the warning that Harry had received from his uncle just before leaving. How Harry would be punished if anything out of the ordinary happened while they were out and about. Harry was, of course, not to be trusted according to the Dursley's and from their point of view they had reason enough to blame Harry for all the weird things that happened.

"It must be his father's blood showing again," Lily said matter-of-factly. "At least Harry finally has an opportunity to go somewhere fun. I just wish it was us taking him and not those two!"

"Yes, I agree. He won't have much fun with the piggy-wiggys hanging out nearby all day," James added.

Sirius laughed at James nick name for the Dudley and his friend as James grinned back and than turned back to read more. At this point the group learned of some of the magical things that Harry had done when angry or scared. How he had grown his hair back over night after a terrible haircut his aunt had given him and the sweater that shrank because Harry didn't want to wear it. There was also the time he turned his teacher's hair blue and the other time when ended up on the roof of the school when he was running from Dudley's gang of bullies. Of course, with each incident Harry received punishment no matter how he tried to explain that he didn't do anything and he didn't know how or why those things had happened.

"Your sister is really evil; you know that, Lily?" Jenn stated as she watched Lily fighting the urge to scream and yell at the treatment her future son would receive at the hands of her own flesh and blood sister.

"I knew she hated me, but I never imagined she would be heartless enough to take that hate out on an innocent child," Lily answered in a voice that shook with barely concealed rage.

"She's really starting to get on my nerves now too and her butterball of a son is as well," James spat out while frowning at the book.

"We could make a trip to see them and fix it so they couldn't have any children," Sirius said as he pulled out his wand looking hopefully at Lily and James.

Lily gave him a wry grin. "I don't think that would completely help matters. It would be nice, but I think it would make things worse."

Sirius pouted and put his wand away and hugged the pillow close once more. Jenn 'Awed' sympathetically with his plight and rubbed his back consolingly. James and Remus chuckled as James tried to find where he had left off. Before he could find it though, he was distracted by the sound of Lori's voice.

"I wonder how he got on top of the roof though?"

"I don't think it matters. I do wish it had been my wretched sister who landed up there. Or better yet her pudding pig of a son!" Lily said fiercely.

James looked alarmed at the look she was giving the book, and held it out for Jenn to take. "Please, you read now. I think Lily might attack the book while it's in my hands and if she misses the book and clobbers me, I might not have any children at all!"

Sirius and Jenn both laughed at the look on James face as she took the book. Lily smiled wryly and blushed lightly but didn't deny the fact that she wanted to hurt something, or some_one._

Jenn scanned the page and quickly picked up from where James had left off. Harry was silently swearing that nothing would go wrong that day and how he felt lucky to be out of the house, even if it was with the Dursley's and Dudley's friend Piers. As the mismatched family traveled towards their destination, Harry's uncle complained about motorbikes and how irresponsibly the drivers rode them. It seemed that Uncle Vernon enjoyed complaining about everything – according to the author – with Harry being one of the things Mr. Dursley complained about most.

"Hey Lily, that almost sounds like you!" Lori gasped. "You like to complain about James, your homework, James, your sister, James, heights, and James just to name a few!"

Lily's face turned beet red as James turned to her with a look of disbelief. "You talked about me that much?" He whispered in awe.

Lily blushed even more as she mumbled something he couldn't hear as she picked up a pillow and smacked Lori over the head with it. Jenn giggled before she turned back and picked up where she left off – reading of how while listening to his uncle complain, Harry remembered he'd had a dream of a flying motorbike and as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying a thing. The thought of a motorcycle doing something out of the ordinary sent Mr. Dursley right over the edge, as it always did when Harry mentioned anything magical or impossible.

Jenn looked up after the part about Harry getting ideas from dreams or cartoons that portrayed ordinary items doing unbelievable feats. When no one said anything she turned back to the book and was soon reading of how Harry had managed to get a small treat because of the kindness of a stranger selling ice creams. Jenn was just reading the part where Harry was comparing his cousin to a gorilla when everyone chuckled softly as Lily muttered something along the lines of, "The butterball takes after his father." It took some minutes before Jenn was calm enough to continue reading.

She was now reading to the others of how Harry had been having the best time ever; Lily and James gave each other small smiles as they felt a surge of happiness that their son was finally able to enjoy himself just a bit, when Jenn read the next sentence that dashed their good moods and high hopes that the Dursley's would change the way they treated Harry for the remainder of the book.

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound very good," Sirius stated with a nervous glance at Lily. Jenn turned to see Lily's face darkening with anger once again as they all silently wondered what horror was going to befall young Harry now.

Jenn frowned, uncertain if she should continue reading only to start back up when James waved at her to go on. The family in the book was just entering the snake house; Dudley and his friend commenting on looking forward to seeing the most dangerous snakes in captivity. It wasn't really surprising then when they ended up in front of one of the largest snakes on display. Unfortunately the snake was asleep and this annoyed Dudley to no end. Whining like a two year old, Dudley demanded that his father wake the snake so the spoiled boy could see it do something.

Vernon Dursley banged on the glass of the terrarium without results however, and Dudley soon became bored of waiting and moved off with his friend to see look for some of the venomous snakes. Harry on the other hand moved closer to the case that held the large sleeping snake once his cousin was gone and studied the creature, comparing the snake's life in captivity to his own life with his aunt and uncle. To Harry's surprise and to the surprise of those listening to the story, the snake rose up and winked at Harry.

"Why would a snake wink at Harry?" James asked in puzzlement. "He can't talk to them."

"Weird," Sirius added.

Lily just shook her head in puzzlement as Jenn continued to read of the interaction between Harry and the snake at the zoo.

"This is creepy. My future son is being talked to by a snake and he is encouraging it!" James cried out.

"It's not really that big of a deal, is it?" Lily asked.

"Not a big deal? How could it not be a big deal?"

"Well, how is it a big deal?" Lily repeated.

James frowned at her, and then answered. "Parselmouths are very rare wizards who can understand snakes and speak back to them. Only the darkest of witches and wizards have ever been born with the vile talent."

"Oh," Lily said in wide eyed amazement as James continued to fret.

Jenn frowned at James and then turned back to read about the rest of the conversation between Harry and the snake.

"Okay, I don't know if I can deal with this." James said in a frustrated voice as he stood up. "How can my future son willingly hold a conversation with a snake without showing the slightest bit of fear or disgust?"

"Alright, I still don't see why it is such a big deal," Lily spoke as she watched James pace back and forth. "So, he can talk to snakes. Surely there must have been some Parselmouths throughout history that weren't evil murderous maniacs?"

"Lily, it's a known dark trait that only the darkest and blackest of wizards have highly prized for hundreds of years. There are no records of any 'good' wizards using the talent."

"So, maybe the good ones just hid the fact that they could talk to snakes because the other people were far too prejudiced against the trait? Just because our son can talk to snakes doesn't mean he will automatically turn into an evil wizard!" Lily retorted as she stood up to face James. "Let me give you an example that closely affects you. Sirius Black, your best friend, happens to come from a family in which every member, for generations, has been known to uphold the vilest of pureblood traditions and views regarding muggleborns. Most of them had been happily sorted into 'evil' Slytherin (and no, I don't believe all Slytherins are automatically evil, it isn't possible). Yet, what house is Sirius in? What views does Sirius hold in comparison to the rest of his family?"

James frowned at Lily.

"She's right you know," Jenn pointed out. "Just because the rest of the Black family has all been egotistically and insane prats, doesn't mean Sirius is. I mean, Sirius is in Gryffindor. Isn't he?"

"It should be forbidden for women to use logic on men!" James exclaimed in defeat.

Sirius just grinned and gave Jenn a soft kiss on the cheek while Lily smirked as she watched James sit back down and pout. They were still sitting there chuckling as James obvious disgruntlement when they noticed the time. Getting up they all stretched a bit.

"We should practice some charm work," Lily said as she looked around the room.

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"We should do some practical work while we are forced to stay here. We have our N.E.W.T.S. coming up at the end of the year and we shouldn't fall behind just because we have been excused from classes for the time being," Jenn chided as she seconded Lily's suggestion.

"We agreed to swap spells anyway, remember? Transfiguration help in exchange for Charms tutoring," Lori reminded the boys as she too agreed with Lily's idea.

James shook his head at Sirius's look of pure regret and added, "Buck up Padfoot, this could be fun!"

The six of them pulled out their wands and broke off into three pairs. James went with Lily, Sirius immediately grabbed Jenn, and Remus walked over next to Lori.

"We'll go first," Lily said to James. "Hold your wand at the ready, the tip angling up towards the ceiling. Swish from right to left and add a slight flourish of the wrist while you speak the incantation firmly; Animatus Leviosa."

So saying, Lily swished her wand gracefully and charmed the nearest blanket to flap and fly about the room like a large bat. James grinned and tried to charm a second blanket, but it only rolled over and waved weakly at him. This made Sirius and Remus laugh.

"Why don't you give it a try Sirius?" Jenn asked sweetly.

Sirius pulled himself up and with an exaggerated movement attempted the same charm. James burst out laughing when the blanket just gave a limp shudder and fell still. Sirius frowned and tried again, this time it didn't even move.

"Like this," Remus said as he tried the charm. Lori giggled as the blanket he charmed floated listlessly into the air, feebly flapped just the first two inches of the blanket's edge, and jerkily bounced about the room at no more than a foot off the ground.

"Why don't we practice the movement?" Lily said as she smiled at the boys. "Then we can try again."

She moved to stand closer to James as she helped him practice the flourish, Sirius and Remus tried to practice as well, but both kept having fits of laughter at how Sirius kept exaggerating the wand movements. After ten minutes they tried to charm the blankets again. This time James and Remus managed to get their blankets three feet from the ground as the wiggled their wings timidly. Pour Sirius was having trouble getting his blanket to move, it just floated disobediently at his feet. They practiced several more times until Lily said they were getting better.

"Good," James said as he wiped sweat from his face at the effort of convincing his blanket to fly up with Lily's. "It's our turn."

Walking over to the nearest chair, he tapped it three times and with a small pop it changed into a spindly legged colt. The girls ohh'd and ahh'd as the colt frisked gaily around the room. James was grinning when Lily tried to turn a second chair into another colt. She managed to get the chair to jump around like his did, but it still looked very much like a chair that had grown a pony's tail. Lori's chair was walking around as well and while it looked somewhat like a horse, it still had the chair's printed flower pattern all over it.

They kept practicing until all three girls had completely turned the chairs into galloping colts. They played with them for sometime, before they sadly worked on turning them back into chairs. By the end of the Transfiguration session there were a couple chairs that still had hooves on their legs and horse hair instead of upholstery.

By this time they were getting hungry, checking the clock, they saw it was a few minutes after noon. Putting their wands away they headed over to the table that once again held large serving plates filled with sandwiches, salads, fruits, and crackers. Filling up their plates, they headed over and sat down in the chairs and ate happily as they discussed the spells they had practiced that morning and which ones they should try later. Spirits were high as they chit chatted all during lunch.

Finishing up they cleaned up their messes and sat back to rest for a bit. While they relaxed Jenn picked up the Harry Potter book and started reading from the point where they had left off that morning. James shifted uncomfortably but held his tongue at the references to Harry communicating with the snake. It was at this point that Harry's cousin and his friend re-entered the picture and shoved Harry aside. At that moment in the story something happened to cause both bullies to cry out in fear and jump away from the snake's cage.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded to know.

"Hush!" Lily said. "We'll have found out if you hadn't interrupted!"

Jenn waited until Sirius settled down before continuing and read of the vanishing glass that allowed the escape of the huge snake that had been contained on the other. In the book people were screaming and panicking as the snake slithered through the large crowd, pausing only to thank Harry, before it vanished outside the reptile house. The employee responsible for the snakes on display was shocked and kept demanding to know what happened to the glass of the snake's cage.

"Ha! The glass vanished!" James called out. "It didn't make anything else vanish, it did! We were both wrong Sirius!"

The other shook their heads at James and Sirius as they acted like fools.

"And see, Harry even got back at his cousin for shoving him out of the way," Jenn pointed out.

Lily frowned at this though, "How much do you want to bet that Harry will pay for that brief bit of revenge?"

The others stopped laughing as they realized that things could get bad for Harry real fast. They sat silently for several moments wondering what kind of punishment Harry had just earned himself. Then Jenn turned back to the book and continued to read of the events that happened after the escape. Aunt Petunia was going into shock and both Piers and Dudley were claiming that they were nearly killed and/or maimed for life. Unfortunately by the time they left the zoo, Dudley's friend had recovered enough to announce that Harry had been talking to the snake just before it escaped. Harry's uncle was so angry that soon after Piers left their house, he sent Harry to his cupboard and informed the boy that he would not be eating for the duration of his punishment.

Jenn paused to see how the others were taking it. When no one ventured forth a comment she picked up from where she had left off. Harry was laying in the dark, waiting for a chance to sneak a few bites of food, thinking of the ten miserable years that he had lived with his aunt and uncle. The orphaned boy thought of his parents and the lie he believed about their death and wondered what they looked like and what they were like.

"Oh how horrible," Lily sobbed out. James, with a pained look on his face, moved to comfort her. "I don't want to die." She cried into his shirt as she buried her face against his chest. "I wish mum and dad hadn't had to die either. It would have been better if they could have taken Harry. Anyone would have been better than my sister and her future husband!"

Closing his eyes James just murmured softly to her as she cried. Jenn placed the book mark on that page and closed the book looking worried and concerned. The others fidgeted nervously as they watched Lily cry. After a few minutes Jenn stood up and started pacing the room muttering to her self. Sirius and Remus watched her as she stormed from one side of the room and back. They caught only fragments of what she was saying, but it was enough for them to exchange worried glances.

"I hate him... need to destroy him... damned... evil... kill..."

This went on for several minutes while Lily cried herself out. By this time Lori and James were also watching Jenn pace nervously. When Lily heard what Jenn was muttering, she sat up and followed Jenn's erratic path around the room. "Jenn?" she asked tentatively.

"What?" Jenn asked absently even as she continued to mutter. "Maim and kill... destroy all good... needs to be stopped..."

Jenn stopped pacing when she noticed that everyone was watching her. She blushed and sat down and picked the book back up. Ignoring the glances that the others exchanged she opened the book and picked up where she left off. Like all orphans, Harry had dreamt of someone coming to rescue him from the clutches of his spite aunt and uncle – but he had no other family. There were strangers who sometimes greeted him and disappeared, but Harry never quite understood why or where they went.

"Wizards and witches," James said softly. "They know who and what he is, but he has no clue who or what they are."

Lily frowned sadly as she thought of her future only son being lied to and abused by her wretched sister.

After a minute Jenn asked "Should I finish the chapter? There are only a couple sentences left."

James nodded absently; So Jenn turned back to the book and read the last two lines of the book: how Harry had no-one, not even at school.

"How horrible for Harry!" Jenn shuddered as she pictured how Harry must have looked to the other kids, in his hand me down clothes and scrawny or scruffy appearance.


	25. Playing with Fire

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Playing with Fire**_

"My sister has sunk to an all time low," Lily murmured despondently as she brushed away a stray tear. "Would you believe she used to be my best friend? It wasn't until my eleventh birthday, when I got my Hogwarts letter that she started considering me some sort of freak. I think maybe she thought it unfair that I got one and she didn't."

"I wonder what she would think if she suddenly started doing magic herself?" James mused.

"Her husband would probably leave her," Remus answered.

"I think she would refuse to use magic, even if she suddenly were able to do it. I think by the time the things in this book come to light, she will be so full of hatred and jealousy that she would spite herself instead of seeing it as the blessing it is," Lily said numbly.

"It's sad really. You are all she has now, and she will let her hate fester until she has no one at all," Lori added sadly.

"Well," Sirius began to break the tension. "Shall we do some magic to spite Petunia?"

This made the others laugh and the got up and loosened up their wand hands. Pulling out their wands they all turned to Jenn.

"It's your turn to pick the spell," Lily informed.

Jenn grinned and searched the room, when she found what she was looking for she asked the others to line up and watch. Explaining the complicated swish and twist of the wand as she demonstrated, Jenn pointed her wand at a glowing ember in the fireplace and the others watched as it twisted and grew into a beautiful miniature flame horse. The horse began to run along the fireplace, and they could see a faint trail of smoke following it.

The boys were greatly impressed and easily informed Jenn of that fact.

"Thanks, fire is a specialty of mine," Jenn said with an evil grin as she blushed. "Now, you have to be very careful about charming fire, it's very easy to set things on fire and have it get out of control. Everyone help me move the chairs back and shove the blankets to the side."

Once room had been made Jenn had them all practice the swish, twist and point several times before even teaching them the spell words. Once she was satisfied that they had that down, she taught them the words.

"Repeat after me," Jenn commanded, "Pyro-terra-formous."

They all dutifully chanted, "Pyro-terra-formous."

"Good, now say it all together: Pyroteraformus."

She had them practice it a few more times then say it in addition to the wand movements. Once she felt they were ready, she stood close to the fire and had them try it one at a time.

Sirius went first, with a swish and twist he pointed his wand at the largest ember and spoke "Pyroteraformus." Instead of a horse, a miniature flame dog bounded out of the fire and started running around the room. Little burnt footprints followed it as its feet seared the wooden floor with each step. Everyone was impressed, until it stepped on the blankets and a small fire started. Jenn quickly put it out and called the miniature pup to her and enclosed it in a small brick corral she conjured on the stone fireplace.

Lily went next and managed to turn an ember into a miniature doe which trotted boldly out of the fireplace and gazed out before leaping down and dashing towards the edge of the room. Before it could go far though, Jenn corralled it in a stone enclosure separate from Sirius's little pup. Jenn's horse ember trotted over next to the doe and seemed to be friendly with it.

Remus was next; his ember formed a tiny wolf. It howled fiercely, but it sounded like a tiny squeak. Jenn ushered the wolf in with the dog. Lori's ember formed into a pretty little songbird that flew around the room twice before it landed nearby the doe and horse. James went last and his ember flared bright before it grew into a miniature stag that stepped majestically from the fireplace and strode over to the doe and horse. Everyone was feeling quite proud at succeeding, when Lily noticed something about each person's ember.

"Weird isn't it? All of the Marauders embers are the same as their Animagus form. I wonder if that means that I would be a doe, Jenn a horse, and Lori a song bird if we became Animagi."

"You're right they are the same," James agreed as he watched his stag trying to get closer to the doe who kept wandering further away.

"I believe that any Animagus form, Pyroteraformus figure, and a Patronus are all the same for each person. Each of those three spells reflects who you are on the inside, so it stands to reason they'd at least have similar forms," Jenn explained.

"So, if I learned to transform myself, I really would be a doe?" Lily asked in awe.

Jenn nodded as she watched her horse trot back and forth near the two deer. Suddenly it reared and bolted towards the end of the fireplace. Frowning Jenn stopped it before it fell off and ushered it back to the corral.

"Ok, here is the hardest part of the spell. We can keep them with us, but we would have to feed them little twigs to keep them alive. We can't really change them back into their original forms, they don't like to go be trapped. If we don't care for them, they will die out and each time we allow them to fade out like that they will get angrier and harder to control."

"How do you get them to not be angry if you don't have a place to keep them?" Remus asked as he leaned closer to watch his little wolf tackle Sirius's dog.

"You have to send them into the fire that was hotter then the one they were made from," Jenn replied. "It's almost like killing them, but they seem happier when going out this way than when they die from a lack of fuel. Just make sure you get it hot enough to consume them fully."

"Oh, okay," Remus responded.

"What can they do?" Lori asked.

"What do they do? They start fires for one thing, they can guide you through the Floo network, and they can help you find your way out of a burning building or wildfire safely. To me, though, they are fascinating, I can watch my horse dance in and out of the flames for hours," Jenn replied. "I used to create them in fires when I was younger, whenever I felt angry or alone. I never burned anything down, but my mom used to get mad and tell me not to play with fire. She used to call me a pyromaniac," Here she chuckled. "I used to love to play with fire; actually I still do, even more since I created my horse that first time. Sometimes, I can call other things into life from the fire as well."

The others stared at Jenn for several long moments before James asked.

"How did you learn the spell?"

"I was taught it by Professor McGonagall in my second year after I accidentally pulled one out of a fire in her office when she was giving me detention. I was angry and it flared up and actually set fire to my detention note before I realized it. McGonagall asked me if I had done it on purpose, so I told how the horse only came when I was angry, upset or feeling terribly lonely. She said it would be best if I learned how control it, to prevent accidents. She made me promise not to teach anyone else and not to call it unless there was a great need; I think she would forgive me in this case."

Lily and Lori looked impressed that she hadn't even told them, but just grinned at Jenn.

"Well, what do we do with them for now? We don't have much to feed them," Sirius asked.

"We'll send them back into the fire, it is fascinating to watch," Jenn answered as she grabbed three large pieces of wood from the wood bins. "You each have to tell your own to go; they won't really listen to anyone but you. I am an exception, I can control anybody's. But I think it best if you learn to control them yourselves." So saying, Jenn tossed the wood into the fire and turned to face her horse.

"Thank you Firedancer, it was a pleasure watching you dance again, it's time to run the flames higher now," Jenn commanded of the horse. It looked up at her for a long second before it broke out into a gallop and headed straight into the fire. Flames burst up as it jumped onto the fresh wood.

"How did it get a name?" James asked.

"I named it the first time it appeared. It stuck and since then I've always called it by name."

"Oh," He replied. "Okay, how does Charger sound, my little stag?" The stag looked up at James and nodded. "It's time to rejoin the flames, Charger." The stag turned and slowly walked back into the fire, turning back every so often to look at the doe.

"Oh look Firestorm; Charger doesn't want to leave without you." Lily exclaimed softly to her doe. "You are so beautiful, why don't you race him to the fire now."

The doe took off at a run and soon caught up and passed the stag, which spurred the stag into giving chase. Both deer leaped onto the wood at the same exact moment and the flames flared brighter.

Remus frowned and looked at his wolf. "You are a great wolf, I wish I could be more like you, I'd like to call you Dreamspirit. Give chase boy, don't let them fade without you!" At this, the wolf trotted majestically into the fire and added his flames to the wood.

Lori's songbird followed after she leaned down and whispered to it. She blushed but didn't say what she's named her bird. Sirius was the last one left. He was watching his dog bounce eagerly along the brick fence, excitedly trying to follow.

"Ok Firefoot, mush!" The dog looked at him and cocked his head to the side, before he jumped the fence and rushed after the others.

As the last two joined the others on the wood, the entire fireplace erupted into flames. It was so hot that they had to move back to avoid the heat. In less then a minute there was nothing but a scattering of fine ash left in the fireplace.

"Wow," James and Sirius said in awe.

"That was great!" Lily cried as she grinned at her best friend.

"Indeed," Sirius whispered as he turned to Jenn with wide eyes.

Blushing furiously she pointed out that it was his turn to teach. Sirius frowned and turned to face James. They seemed to silently consult each other before Sirius announced that he and James would both teach the girls to become an Animagus. The girls seemed so shocked at this that they just stood there silently for several minutes.

"Don't you want to learn?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Yes!" whispered Jenn. "I just never thought I would!"

James laughed at this. "This will be harder then your ember charm, Jenn; and it'll take more then one day to learn. We'll have to work on it a little bit every day."

Each of the girls agreed, and they set about preparing to learn the art of Animagus transformations. The boys set about teaching them the incantations and the wand movements. And like when Jenn had them practice before they charmed the embers, James and Sirius supervised them practice continuously. After an hour in which they did nothing but practice, James had them take a break. Exhausted, they all sat down on the floor and closed their eyes.

"Oy, this is hard work!" Lori muttered as she stretched out.

"And it only gets harder, before it gets easier," Sirius muttered back.

"How long did it take you all to learn?" Jenn asked as she rolled over on her stomach and looked at Sirius.

"Three years," James replied from where he lay near Lily.

"How did you manage to keep it from the teachers?" Lily wondered.

"It was very difficult. There had been several times where we've come close to getting caught," Sirius answered. "Heck, we were just about caught a few days ago."

"Extremely close," Remus added with a grimace.

Lily and Jenn laughed at the looks on the boys' faces. As the afternoon slowly faded into evening the six teenagers drifted off to sleep. Tired from the emotional rollercoaster as well as from the spell work they had been practicing. They slept so soundly, that none of them so much as twitched when the outside door opened.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore silently took in the sleeping figures as they closed the door behind them. They took in the messy fireplace, the burned footprints on the floor, and the funny looking chairs in a glance and Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled.

"I see they have not been idle," Professor McGonagall as she fingered the horsehair on the chair in front of her.

"From the looks of it, my dear Minerva, they have been using the time wisely," Dumbledore murmured as he walked around and sat down where he could watch the kids sleeping.

"True, but how long must they stay here?"

"That, I can not say. It could be another day, or the rest of the year," Dumbledore sadly replied. "Would that I could keep them safe even after they graduate."

McGonagall frowned and walked over to sit across from Dumbledore. They sat there silently watching the six teens sleeping soundly. It wasn't until long after the sun went down that they kids began stirring. Jenn sat up and looked around before she turned to stare at Dumbledore and McGonagall. She rubbed her eyes and then shook the others awake.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Jenn hissed. "We have company."

Sirius bolted upright and glanced around. His eyes flew wide as they met Dumbledore's.

"Good evening, Mr. Black, Miss Parksen, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Miss Wilson," Dumbledore greeted.

"Good evening, sir," They mumbled back. "Good evening, Professor McGonagall, ma'am."

Professor McGonagall nodded an acknowledgement, but didn't reply.

"May I ask why you are here?" Jenn asked forwardly, which made both McGonagall and Dumbledore chuckle.

"We came to see you for several reasons," Dumbledore began. "First; we wanted to see how you all were doing. Second; we have some news for you all. And third; we have your assignments and books from all of your teachers. We wouldn't want you to fall behind in your studies in your final year at Hogwarts."

James and Sirius exchanged a look of sorrow at the mention of class assignments, while Lily and Jenn seemed glad that they would not be falling behind. Professor McGonagall handed out the school work and books as Dumbledore went on to discuss the plans that have been set into motion.

"We have begun the search for a safe place for all of you. We have several places in mind and once each location has been searched and assessed for possible weaknesses we will select the best protected and then enhance it further with certain spells."

"Will you be using the Fidelius Charm?" Jenn asked earnestly.

Professor McGonagall looked sharply at her for this, but kept quiet as Dumbledore answered.

"That charm has been considered, yes," Dumbledore replied slowly as he watched the students fidget. "As well a wide assortment of other spells and charms."

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Lily asked softly.

"I have no answer for that," Dumbledore said quietly.

"So we will be stuck here indefinitely!" Sirius burst out angrily.

"I am afraid so," Professor McGonagall said sharply as she glared at Sirius over the top of her glasses. "We are doing everything we can to find a place that will be protected enough to be safe for you, as well as many others who are in danger."

"We understand," Dumbledore added, "that it is difficult on all of you to remain secluded here during your last year of school. Circumstances being what they are, I would prefer to take no chances that another of you will be removed from the castle without my knowledge."

"We know the seriousness of what happened, it's just that we are limited in what we can do in this room. We have most everything we need; food, water, warmth, and companionship. But we can't get out into the fresh air, or fly on our brooms. I am missing Quidditch practice as we speak," James said reasonably.

Professor McGonagall frowned at the mention of Quidditch and announced, "All remaining Quidditch matches have been canceled for the remainder of the year."

James's face fell at this. He lived for Quidditch; it was the best thing about being at Hogwarts. He had been hoping he would still have Quidditch as an out for all his frustration and emotional stress he was feeling. Sirius felt almost as bad as James did, he too was on the house team. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged a knowing look. They had anticipated James reaction regarding the Quidditch cancellations. It had pained McGonagall just as much to cancel the games, especially since she had been hoping to get the cup for the sixth year in a row.

The professors sat there for several moments before they stood to leave. Lily and Jenn walked them to the door. Before Professor McGonagall followed Dumbledore out though, she turned to the two girls and addressed them.

"I trust you all will behave yourselves while you are here," Here McGonagall gave then a stern look, before she swept out the door.

Jenn closed and locked the door and then leaned against it as she and Lily exchanged glances and then looked over to where James and Sirius were trying to console each other over the tragic news of canceled Quidditch, while Remus and Lori watched.

"Well, I guess her warning came too late," Jenn said slyly.

"I'm not really sure she meant magically, Jenn," Lily replied.

Jenn shot another glance at the boys. "You mean she was worried we'd..."

Lily nodded. Suddenly Jenn and Lily burst out laughing at the thought of McGonagall's warning.

"What's so funny?" James demanded.

"Nothing," Lily and Jenn said at the same time. Together they skipped over and sat down near the boys.

"Is anybody hungry?" Remus asked as they sat down.

"Yes!" Everyone but James and Sirius said.

They jumped up and headed over to the table where all their meals so far had appeared by way of House Elf magic. As they picked up plates food began to appear in the serving dishes. They piled their plates high with roast beef, roast turkey, roast ham, mashed potatoes, mixed veggies, baked beans, steak and kidney pies, salads, rolls, and various other side dishes. As the four sat down will their plates, James and Sirius couldn't help but smell the delicious scents of everything that had been sent for supper. It wasn't long before they jumped up and piled their own plates full and joined the others eating.

Soon they'd eaten their fill and were lying around on the rug once more. To pass the time Sirius picked up the Harry Potter book and announced. "It's my turn to read. I haven't read at all yet!"

"Can you read?" Lori asked innocently.

"Come to think of it, I never saw him pick up a book before – not even his class books," Lily said thoughtfully.

Jenn was twitching and itching to add some comment of her own, but valiantly kept her promise from several days earlier to moderate the amount of insults she directed at Sirius.


	26. Tense Moments

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Tense Moments**_

Sirius just glared at the two girls as he roughly opened the book to search for the place they'd left off earlier. Once he'd found the place he began to read chapter three out loud with painstaking exaggeration until Lily and Lori apologized profusely for doubting his reading skills. Sirius then stuck his tongue out at both girls before continuing on in a more normal fashion. It started off wonderfully (not) describing how Harry had been punished horribly for the snake incident and how Dudley had broken almost every toy he had received for his birthday in record time. It even mentioned that Dudley's gang spent every free minute of their summer vacation hounding Harry as much as they could.

"Ooo, I'd love to give those boys' parents a swift kick in the patoot," James growled. "How is it that everyone picks on Harry and why hasn't anyone noticed how badly our son is being bullies?"

"You know, we all know that things are really bad in the future for little Harry Potter," Jenn stated. "But it would be easier to find out what happens if we could read it through with fewer interruptions. I mean, this – is – the – book – that – **_Voldemort_ **– is – willing – to – kill – for!"

The others all flinched at the blunt harshness of Jenn's words, yet not one of them dared refute the truth of her statement. No one felt up to breaking the silence as Jenn glared at them all, but at Lily and James in particular because they were the ones who were having the hardest time dealing with the events in the book.

When no one spoke up, Jenn waved at Sirius to continue – he managed to get through the next couple of pages with only a few muttered words and a scattering of laughs. They learned that Harry and Dudley would no longer be attending the same schools, but that Harry would be made a laughing stock because of the cast-offs he was being forced to wear as his 'new' school uniform. When Sirius got to the part where Harry made the crack about Dudley and the toilet, everyone chuckled at the book before deciding to take a slight five minute break. Standing up, they stretched out sore muscles that had become cramped from sitting in one place for so long, and moved closer to the fireplace before settling down to hear the next part of the book.

At this point in the story the Dursley's had just received their mail in the typical Muggle fashion and Uncle Vernon asked his son to bring it into the kitchen and Dudley, be the lazy spoiled boy he is, demanded that Harry be made to go get it. Harry tried to refuse, but after being threatened with a stick by his cousin (with his uncle's express permission), he wisely chose to just go get the mail. Luckily for Harry he was the one to get the mail – as there happened to be a letter addressed to him, something that had never happened before.

"I wonder who it could be from," Jenn wondered out loud.

The others glared at her for a moment, and then they all broke out laughing as Jenn blushed when she realized that she had interrupted after the lecture she had given to the others earlier about trying to read the book as quickly as possible. Ducking her head in embarrassment, Jenn waved at Sirius to continue reading. The next few paragraphs turned out to be a detailed description of the letter which was sealed with the crest of one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh good, that will be his Hogwarts letter!" James cried.

"Yes, but will my sister let him go?" Lily asked darkly as she nodded at Sirius to continue.

"Your sister is a work of art Lily, you know that?" Sirius said before he turned back to the book.

After a failed joke on Uncle Vernon's part, Harry delivered the rest of the family mail to his uncle and started opening his letter when his cousin blurted out the news that Harry had received a letter.

"I really hate that boy," James growled under his breath.

"You do realize he is your nephew right Prongs ol' boy?" Remus asked sweetly.

James looked as if he was going to be sick at this thought and shuddered as the others laughed. Shaking his head Sirius turned back to the book reading about how Harry was just about to unfold his letter when it was snatched out of his hands by his uncle. A short argument followed when Harry tried to get it back and uncle Vernon made several snide comments before the fat bully of a man went green in the face with fright. Aunt Petunia was consulted and Harry's cruel guardians began showing traces of panic.

"This is not looking good is it?" Sirius asked as he looked up yet again. Both Lily and James looked angry and shocked at how bad things looked. Marking the place in the book Sirius closed it and held it up as he asked. "Anyone else want a turn?"

"I'll read again," Jenn replied before any one else could as she reached out to take the book from Sirius.

Opening it up she quickly found where Sirius left off and started reading on of the ensuing argument over Harry's letter and his guardians decision as to how to handle the matter. The fact that the person (or persons) who sent the letter knew where Harry slept seemed to greatly disturb the older Dursleys – instilling a sense of panic and paranoia in them. Shortly after that Uncle Vernon ordered Harry to move his belongings up to Dudley's extra bedroom.

"What a novel idea. Too bad you didn't think of it several years ago," James grumbled this time as Jenn continued to read without stopping. It was only a brief description of the items that had been discarded in the room that now belonged to Harry; a long list of toys and other items that had once belonged to his cousin Dudley, but now sat broken and discarded here and there around the room. There was also a brief mention of the tantrum that Dudley threw in an effort to get Harry out of his old room, but for the first time in his cousin's life – the tantrum failed to work on his parents. Harry, of course, would much rather be down in his old cupboard reading his letter then lying up in the room that he'd wished for in the past.

Sighing softly Jenn looked up to see if there was going to be any more comments and was surprised to see Lily laying with her head in James's lap as he tenderly ran his fingers through her hair. They didn't seem to be paying as close attention to the book, so Jenn made as if to close the book when James waved at her to go on.

Returning to the book Jenn read of the first mail delivery since Harry's move and how Dudley had discovered another letter. A small fight ensued and Sirius smothered a laugh that soon turned into a sigh when Harry's uncle ended up with the letter in hand. Jenn was about to keep reading When Sirius interrupted Jenn with a gentle touch on her shoulder. As she looked up he pointed over to where Lily lay with James. Nodding Jenn marked off the page in the book and set it aside as she stood up. The others took a few moments for bathroom breaks while Lily and James stayed lost in their own world. Sirius and Remus went to get bowls of ice cream and pie, cakes and candies, yogurt and a variety of other desserts that had appeared where their supper had been moments ago. When the girls came back out, they too grabbed their favorite treats and sat down beside the boys.

The four of them sat eating with their backs to James and Lily so they could have a moment's privacy. After ten minutes of complete silence Lily sat up and looked around at the others. When she saw what they had, she got up and dished some dessert for her and James before sitting back down beside him.

As they ate, Lily opened a text book that McGonagall had given to her earlier and was catching up on the lessons that she had missed. In no time at all the other two girls had joined her along with Remus. James and Sirius shared a look as they went up for thirds and watched the others with their noses buried in books. Eating slowly, they tried their best to ignore their own books that were waiting with lessons. Finally, after an hour of watching them turn page after page, they pulled open their own books and began reading.

By midnight, they had all caught up on Potions, History of Magic, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. That only left Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Lily and the other girls were the first to put their quills and parchment away. Rolling up their finished essays and setting them aside. Remus wasn't far behind, while James and Sirius didn't finish for another hour.

Once they finished up, Jenn reached for the Harry Potter book and opened it up to the place where she had left off earlier. Before she started reading she glared at each of the others in warning, making sure that they didn't intend on interrupting again. Satisfied that her message had been understood she turned to the book and began reading once more.

She read now of Harry's failed attempt to outsmart the Dursleys in an effort to get the next letter that was sure to be delivered to Number Four Privet Drive. Of Vernon Dursley's decent into madness as he nailed up the mail slot in the door, and declared that those sending the letters didn't think like ordinary people. The six students were equally surprised by the lengths that the school was going to just to insure Harry got his letter.

"I never realized the lengths Hogwarts would go to get a child their letter," Jenn whispered as she looked up from the book.

"Maybe it's just because it's Harry. I mean, Dumbledore would want to make sure Harry got a chance to go wouldn't he?" James replied.

"Maybe Dumbledore knows more then we think he does. Maybe the world depends on Harry going to Hogwarts and Dumbledore is making sure nothing, not even his guardians, interferes with that," Lily added thoughtfully as her face took on a troubled and thoughtful look.

"Possibly," Jenn considered. "We don't have far until the end of the chapter. Only a handful of pages, shall I finish it up? Or are we done for the night?"

"Let's finish it up," Sirius and Remus answered at the same time.

Nodding Jenn picked up where she left off. Now it seemed that Mr. Dursley refused to go to work to prevent even one letter somehow falling into the hands of his nephew. He covered and plugged every possible hole that a letter could be slipped through. These efforts didn't prevent twelve letters from getting into the house though, for they had been rolled up and hidden inside a dozen eggs. Things seemed to be getting worse, at least from the Dursley's point of view. Uncle Vernon finally had it though, when a hoard of letters came pelting down the kitchen chimney.

No one interrupted as they listened to the lengths Dumbledore was going through to get Harry a letter and the equaling horrid lengths that Mr. Dursley was willing to go through to prevent Harry from getting that letter. It was a battle of wills between wizard and Muggle and the six students were betting on the wizard to win.

Vernon Dursley had finally cracked. After ordering the family to pack their bags the four of them piled into the car and drove off. No one dared challenge Vernon as he drove this way and that, even Dudley was somewhat subdued as they drove on until nightfall, only to find a hundred letters waiting with the hotel clerk during their breakfast. It was about this time that even Dudley and Mrs. Dursley began to fear that Vernon had lost his mind.

"He's lost his mind!" Lori exclaimed softly as Jenn paused to catch her breath.

"Utterly bonkers he is," Remus added as he shook his head.

"A complete Nutter," Sirius barked. "Not that we didn't already know that, but now his wife and kid think so too."

The others agreed and heads were shaken at the behavior of Mr. Dursley. Turning to face Jenn, they waited for her to read on. She had just reached the part when Harry realized that his birthday was the next day.

"His birthday," Lily half sobbed. "We are missing yet another one of his birthdays. My poor little boy is alone with my wretched sister and her horrible husband on what should be one of the happiest days of his life."

James wrapped an arm around her and shushed her softly as she cried onto his shoulder. Jenn frowned while she watched Lily before she made to close the book.

"Don't stop reading yet Jenn. You said the end was near and maybe somewhere in this chapter something good happens," James murmured softly as he continued to hold Lily.

Nodding Jenn opened the book wider and began reading out loud once more. After Harry's realization his uncle led them down to the shore where a rickety boat waited to haul them out to a deserted shack on a small island. Things were looking bleaker then ever for Harry and the rest of the family as they sat shivering in the miserable shack, eating banana's and chips.

While the Dursley's slept fitfully under a ragged assortment of blankets, Harry lay on the floor counting down the minutes until his birthday. He listened to the rain and wind howling outside and wondered if the letter senders would be mad enough to try and send him a letter regardless of the storm. As midnight ticked closer, a booming knock sounded at the cabin's door.

This time Jenn stopped and shut the book with a small _flump_. James looked up when she stopped and was about to tell her to keep going when Jenn spoke up first.

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Please Jenn, read just a bit more. We can't just stop there!" James begged.

"Here you read for a bit then," Jenn replied as she handed James the book.

James took the book and reopened it to the next chapter and after a few seconds he began to read aloud chapter four. It picked up right where chapter three left off, with someone pounding on the door to the shack. The noise had finally woken the Dursleys and Harry discovered that his uncle had purchased a gun while he was out running around. And then -

"Then what?" Sirius demanded as he glanced over at James.

"Shush Sirius dear. Let him read," Jenn whispered as she tugged on Sirius's arm.

Sirius frowned but scooted closer to Jenn and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as James turned back to read more. With a loud crash the door was thrown from its frame and the lightning revealed a giant of a man standing in its place. After replacing the door, the giant redressed the Dursley's for their lack of manners.

"That's got to be Hagrid!" Lori piped from where she sat.

"Hagrid? You think Dumbledore would send Hagrid to get Harry?" Lily asked as she tried to read around James's arm.

"Why not," Jenn replied, "he's done it before."

James grinned a bit and then turned back to the book. All the Dursley's seemed to be scared stiff at the giant's appearance and the three of them huddled protectively together while the huge man spoke to Harry. It wasn't until the giant began speaking of Harry's parents that Uncle Vernon dared speak out.

"Brave man, that Dursley is," Sirius commented with a chuckle.

"Nah, stupid more like it," Remus corrected with a snort.

"I think you are right," Jenn added with a smirk.

The other laughed a bit as James continued reading of how the giant bent the gun with his bare hands and told the Dursleys to shut their traps. With that done the huge man passed Harry his first ever birthday cake.

"At least he has someone to wish him happy birthday for once," Lily whispered softly.


	27. Shocking Revelations

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Shocking Revelations**_

James slipped one hand around her waist and gave her a gentle hug. Lily leaned closer as he turned back to read more from the book. It was at that point that the giant's identity was confirmed as being one Rubeus Hagrid – Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts. After starting a fire magically, Hagrid set about making tea and sausages for Harry and himself. Vernon Dursley of course warned his son not to take any food from the man and Hagrid only commented that Dudley was fat enough. It was shortly after that, that Hagrid learned that Harry had been kept in the dark in regards to his magical background as well as his parent's deaths. Harry of course apologized for not knowing.

"Why would Harry blame himself?" Lori asked a bit puzzled.

"Maybe it's because my wretched sister blames him for everything," Lily spat.

"Or it could have been the way Hagrid said it," Sirius said.

"Possibly, I wonder if we will learn anything new from Hagrid in this part?" Jenn asked.

"Let's keep reading," Remus encouraged.

James grinned and turned to read of Hagrid's anger at the Dursley's refusal to tell Harry about Hogwarts and of Hagrid's complete disbelief that they had not told Harry anything of the magical world.

"That's it, Hagrid!" Lily cried. "Give'em one for us!"

James looked startled for a moment as he looked down at the nasty grin on Lily's face. Jenn started laughing at the look on James's face and soon Sirius was laughing too.

"What pray tell is so funny?" James demanded.

"The look on your face," Jenn replied.

"If Lily frightens you now James, what's it going to be like when the two of you are married?" Sirius asked.

James frowned at his best friend before turning back to the book once more. They reached the part where Hagrid finally realized that he would have to tell Harry that he was a wizard. Mr. Dursley attempted to forbid the giant from telling Harry anything, but that only angered Hagrid more.

"Sorry, you sad strange overfed cow, you can't stop Hagrid once he loses his temper. You better be quiet or you will regret it," Sirius calmly told the book.

The others nodded in agreement with wicked grins for the anticipation they felt at the Dursley's getting their just reward for abusing Harry over the years. It took a few minutes before James could read on. Then they were right at the point where Hagrid told Harry he was a wizard just before handing Harry a copy of his Hogwarts' letter.

"Good, he finally got his letter," James muttered as he took a short break.

"Maybe things will get better," Jenn whispered as she watched Lily leaning close to James. Remus nodded slightly and seemed to be considering the book intently. Soon James picked up from where he had left off. The book actually had a copy of a real Hogwarts' letter printed in its pages and hearing its contents read aloud brought a fond smile of remembrance to all six of the students as they remembered their own first letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. As Harry read the list of items he would need, Hagrid sent an owl back to Dumbledore letting him know that he had found Harry and given the boy his letter.

After the owl was sent on its way – seemingly unmindful of the storm that still raged outside the tiny hut – Hagrid was about to explain more when Mr. Dursley finally found enough nerve to put his foot down about Harry attending a wizarding school.

"How could you stop him?" Lily raged as she pushed herself onto her knee to glare at the book.

"Lily…" Jenn started.

"I'm tired of that rotten cow ruining my son's life!" Lily interrupted.

"We know that!" Lori tossed back.

"Things are getting better for him Lily," James added softly.

Lily frowned but sat herself back down and crossed her arms in a huff. James watched her for a few minutes before turning back to the book. Harry was now confronting his aunt and uncle about everything that they had withheld from his as he was growing up. Petunia freaked and began spewing a lot of nonsense about how she knew her sister had been a freak and how she had known that Harry would be the same way.

"Jeeze, your sister really is that jealous of you isn't she?" Remus asked softly.

"She has been since I was eleven," Lily replied sadly.

James frowned slightly as he read the next part aloud. It seemed that Petunia had only been warming up for she was now ranting about Lily's school and how she'd met her husband there and then she spoke of Lily and James's death – of how they'd been blown up and she'd gotten stuck with Harry. This of course was news to Harry who reminded his aunt that she had told him that his parents had died in a car crash. Hagrid's temper hit an all time high as it dawned on him just how much the Dursleys' had withheld from Harry.

"Maybe now we will learn something about what happens," Jenn burst in.

"We got blown up?" Lily asked with a small scared voice. "I… I didn't think we'd be blown up… I thought maybe… just the killing curse… not blown up."

"She could be blowing it out of proportion, Lily," Remus murmured reassuringly as James pulled her into a tight hug.

"He's right Lily, it might not be as bad as it sounds in the book," Lori added. The others considered each other nervously for several minutes before James continued.

The next several paragraphs in the book revolved around Hagrid's version of what happened just before and just after Voldemort's defeat. While the giant left out a great many details, the six students were able to get the general idea of just how bad things would get in the near future. They were not surprised to see that Voldemort's name was still greatly feared by many in the wizarding world – even though according to the book the evil wizard had been gone for ten years. All six of them had shuddered at reading the dark lord's name aloud, but no one wanted to interrupt when they were so close to learning more of what was to come.

Hagrid went on to speak of Lily and James and how the Dark Lord hunted them down and murdered them when Harry was just a year old. They also learned that for the first time Voldemort actually used the killing curse on little one year old Harry, but for some reason the curse backfired and all but killed Voldemort instead. It was for this that Harry had become famous in the wizarding world – after all the deaths, all the murders – only Harry survived, receiving the small lightning bolt scar that he would carry for the rest of his life.

"So many people," Jenn whispered through her tears.

"All of them good people," James added softly, his own eyes misting with unshed tears.

"How many others were murdered and not named?" Remus asked forlornly.

"It's all so terrible," Jenn murmured. "Do you think we should tell Dumbledore about the book now?"

"Maybe we should," Sirius replied after several minutes of silence.

Everyone looked uncomfortable at the mere thought of telling another person about the book, but each of them wondered if it wasn't wiser to take the book to Dumbledore; he was one of the most powerful wizards in the world after all. Knowing that Voldemort was killing to get his hands on information that could change the future was enough to make them consider that it might be for the best if Dumbledore had that information to aid the fight against the dark lord.

James made an effort to continue reading about Harry's thoughts during Hagrid's story, of Harry seeing in his mind once again the flash of blinding green light and the high cruel laugh of Voldemort. The only memory he has of that fateful night his parent's died.

"That's the same laugh I hear," Lily whimpered softly, a stricken look filling her eyes as she glanced off to stare at nothing. "In just about every nightmare since the beginning of term… it's a wretched laugh filled with evil intent and hate. Just thinking of a child of mine, living with a memory of that laugh makes me feel sick. What kind of person murders babies and laughs about it?"

"I think we have dealt with enough for now." Jenn whispered as she watched Lily bury her face in her hands and start sobbing. "I don't know what happens next, but you two look a complete wreck. I think we need to get some rest."

James silently closed the book when no one disagreed and they sat there quietly for several moments when suddenly a flame flared in the fire and Jenn's horse, Firedancer, strode out and whinnied fearfully. Startled, everyone jumped and turned around to see the tiny horse rear and whinny twice more. Jenn crawled over quickly to get a better look at Firedancer.

"Did you call her?" Sirius asked.

"No, now shush," Jenn replied.

She sat there for several minutes watching the tiny horse's frantic movements, when it suddenly leaped back into the ashes of the fire and waited. It seemed to be looking pointedly at Jenn, as if it wanted her to follow.

Jenn nodded once, then got up and grabbed her wand. "I have to follow her. Something has upset Firedancer; I have never seen her behave this way before."

Lily and Sirius jumped up and exclaimed together, "We're going as well."

James, Remus and Lori stood up and grabbed their wands as well. Jenn nodded once and then pulled out a pot of Floo powder and stepped up next to her horse, while the others gathered around.

"Okay, here's how this works. I open the network, and Firedancer will lead us all to the same place. **Do not** speak a **single** word or you will end up somewhere else. Everyone, grab a hold of each others hands; and whatever you do… **Do. Not.** **Let go!**"

Jenn reached out and took Sirius's hand as he took Remus's. The others quickly grabbed on and stood waiting as Jenn tossed in several pinches of Floo powder and then stepped into the flame and tugged the others into the Floo with her.

Down they went, twirling slowly as the horse pulled the six of them down and around the Floo network. Twisting and turning without any control, it seemed to take hours before they finally were flung out into the middle of a dark room. Carefully they stood up and began wiping off the ashes that had covered them during their journey. Firedancer was pacing nervously nearby.

Jenn searched the room before she gasped suddenly in recognition; she'd spent hours in this house over the last seven years. They had ended up in Lily's parents' house!

"Lily!" she whispered. "Isn't… Isn't this your house?"

"Oh my god, it is!" Lily exclaimed softly. "Why did we come here?"

"I… I don't know. I don't even know how Firedancer knew how to get here. I've never played called her when I was in your house, there was never a need, so she should not have been able to lead us here. It should have been impossible. I don't understand…"

"We can worry about that later, something doesn't feel right," James cut in as he shifted from foot to foot while he turned his head from side to side as he scanned the obviously muggle room they were standing in. "There's too much magic in the air for this being a relatively muggle house."

Now that he had mentioned it, the others felt the heavy tingle of recent magic hovering in the air around them, filling the house with an oppressive air. Instinctively they edged closer to each other as they searched the darkness for any sign of who had been responsible for casting the spell or spells in the first place.

Silently they all raised their wands and kept them ready as they looked into the shadows around the living room of Lily's house. They reluctantly spread out slowly to peek behind furniture and to glance into the hallway. The silence that filled the house was eerie; giving the entire place a sense of deep foreboding that filled each of the teens with dread. After several minutes in which nothing happened, Lily tried to turn on one of the lamps, but nothing happened. Frowning, she lit the tip of her wand hesitantly in an effort to better make out their surroundings. A couple of the others followed suit and then they all gasped in surprise at what they found.

Everything was scorched, as if a fire had been set to it, but put out before it could burn everything completely. Lily hissed as she saw photos of her and her family all melted in their frames, the pictures warped from the heat. Gazing fearfully around the room, Lily fought back a sudden wave of tears as she though again of her murdered parents.

Moving further into the house, the damage became worse. Whole walls had been burnt clean through in places, doors turned to piles of ashes, their hinges unrecognizable lumps of twisted metal where they were still stuck in the frames. The stairs, when they came to them, sagged terribly in places. James tried to climb to the second floor, but jumped down when the stairs began to crumble under his feet. Sirius reached out to steady him as they moved back away from the unsteady structure and headed for the kitchen instead. Here the damage was not so bad, almost untouched. Yet, everything had been strewn about the room. Broken dishes were scattered on the floor, the refrigerator door was wide open, and the contents leaking onto the floor, cupboard doors were smashed in and some completely ripped off the hinges.

On the wall near the kitchen table, a message glowed in a feeble green light.

_You will not hide from me. Nothing you hold dear, No one you love will be safe_._**  
I WANT THAT BOOK.**_


	28. Future's Fate

**DISCLAIMER:** _ALL HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and the respective publishing companies. I do own Jenn Parksen, Lori Wilson, and Monica Sinclair as well this twisted version of the plot. This is, of course, a simple Fan-Fiction that I have written in order to retain some semblance of sanity and dignity._

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Future's Fate**_

Lily screamed piercingly as she glanced in the direction of the message, not really seeing the sickly green letters throbbing like some sick heartbeat. Seated right below the message, mangled almost beyond recognition, was her sister's dead body. James caught her as she fainted. The others glanced fearfully at each other. The future had just been unquestionably altered, but was it for the best?

Jenn turned and ran back into the living room; where Firedancer still paced nervously, and looking dimmer as her heat faded. She gathered the horse into her hand and rushed back into the fireplace tossing down a pinch of Floo powder that the Evans's had kept above the mantle as she yelled out the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was startled where he sat at his desk, as Jenn came barreling out of the study fireplace in a frantic state.

"Please, Help! Lily's Sister! Horrible!" Jenn babbled as she rushed over to take Dumbledore's sleeve in her hand, lighting it on fire as the horse brushed against the fabric. "Please, we need you now!"

Dumbledore frowned at the fear in her voice and without questioning her scribbled a quick note to McGonagall and sent it with Fawkes. Putting out his sleeve, he followed Jenn back into the fire.

Dumbledore felt a moment of panic when Jenn called out "Evan's House" instead of Room of Requirement into the flames. However, he had no time to question the frantic teen as they flew though the network and came sliding out into the darkened living room of Lily's house.

As Jenn tugged Dumbledore down the hall and into the kitchen, he couldn't help but notice the damage throughout the house. Remus, James, Lori and Sirius jumped and aimed their wands at the door as Jenn burst into the room with Dumbledore. Sighing in relief, James turned back to the unconscious woman in his arms.

Dumbledore took in the destruction of the room and then turned to read the message. He staggered a bit when he saw the remains of Lily's sister, Petunia, sitting beneath the writing. Placing a hand over his heart he bowed his head and covered his face with a hand, his long fingers shaking.

Sirius and Remus trembled as they watched Dumbledore age before their eyes. It almost looked as if his heart was ready to give out as the implications of the message sank in. When Dumbledore finally looked up, there were tears shining on his face, and there was no trace of the twinkle that usually graced his intense blue eyes.

"Come, we must get you all somewhere safe. Immediately," He said in a tired old voice, full of pain.

James lifted Lily into his arms and followed the others out as Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and placed what was left of Lily's sister on it. Covering the body with a blanket, he floated her out after the others and down into the living room.

"You six will go wait in my office; Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you there. I will be there shortly after I take care of Miss Evans' sister."

Jenn set a graying Firedancer down onto the fireplace and rekindled the fire. Tossing in the Floo powder, she gave one last look at Lily where she lay unconscious in James's arms and walked into the fire following the horse. One by one, the others followed until only James, Lily, and Dumbledore remained. James stepped in as Dumbledore added the Floo powder for him and as the flames swelled around him and Lily he saw Dumbledore disappear, taking Petunia with him.

Moments later James was stepping out into Dumbledore's office to find a scene of complete chaos. Professor McGonagall was pacing furiously back and forth in an obvious panic, Hagrid was cowering in a corner, with something gray dangling limply in his arms, and Jenn was kneeling on the floor sobbing as Sirius tried to comfort her. Lori was whispering furiously with Remus about something, and Madam Pomfrey was sitting stiffly in an armchair nearby.

Madam Pomfrey Jumped to her feet the moment James stepped onto the floor with Lily in his arms. Clearing off Dumbledore's desk with a swish of her wand, she conjured up some blankets and a pillow as she motioned James to place her down on the desk. Laying Lily on the blankets, James tenderly brushed her usually bright red hair out of her face and moved to one side as Madam Pomfrey examined her.

"Potter, I demand to know what happened. Why were you off school grounds? Where were you? What were you doing?" Professor McGonagall fired question after question.

James didn't answer as he hovered over Lily. Remus looked up from his whispered argument with Lori and walked over to stand beside James.

"Professor, I can answer for you," He said softly as he listened to her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. "We hadn't intended to leave the school. We followed – err – we were given a sign and fearing the consequences of ignoring it, we traveled to Lily's parents' house, only to find that it had recently been destroyed. We… we… found…" Here Remus had difficulty finishing.

"Her sister was murdered, Professor," Sirius spoke up from where he was now kneeling next to Jenn, with his arms wrapped around her in comfort. "Lily fainted when she saw… when she found… what Ihe/I had left of her."

McGonagall dropped into a chair and stared blankly at both Sirius and Remus. Madam Pomfrey was just reviving Lily as Dumbledore stepped from the flames of the fireplace. McGonagall gasped at how old Dumbledore looked and how drawn his face was.

James was helping Lily to sit up, when she looked around at everyone and buried her face in her hands as she remembered what she had seen only moments ago. James immediately climbed onto the desk beside her and pulled her into his arms as she cried and sobbed in turns.

Dumbledore sagged visibly as he stood watching them. Slowly he moved and sat in a chair beside McGonagall. For several long minutes, the only sound was that of Lily and Jenn sobbing. Lori looked completely lost and angry; while the boys did the best they could to comfort them.

Slowly Jenn gained control of herself and her sobs eventually stopped altogether. Lily on the other hand didn't seem to be able to stop. James continued to rock her gently and as he brushed her hair softly with one hand while he whispered softly to her.

After an hour, Fawkes soared over to the desk and began singing softly as he nudged Lily gently with his head. With-in minutes Lily began to feel brave enough to gaze around once more at the others in the room, she froze as her eyes fell on Hagrid and noticed the limp gray body in his arms.

"No!" she croaked in a broken voice. "Not Ashes too! Not after everything else has been taken from me!"

Hagrid jumped slightly and looked down at the body he held gently in his arms. When he looked up and met Lily's terrified glance he spoke haltingly.

" 'S not as bad as all that now, Lily, dear. He's been hurt bad, but he is still breathin'. I patch'd him up good, an' brung him here when I couldn' find you in the Gryffindor Common Room."

Lily nodded slightly and reached out for her cat as she leaned back against James in relief. Hagrid willingly passed the injured animal to her. For the first time since they had left Lily's house, Dumbledore spoke.

"Lily? What book does Voldemort want?"

Everyone else in the room visibly flinched at Voldemort's name. Lily paled and began to tremble at the mention of the book. James looked worriedly at the others and hugged Lily tightly.

"I… I don't k-know," Lily stuttered.

Dumbledore watched her pensively for several moments before he murmured "Very well," and turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"I think it best if the children were escorted to the Hospital Wing now. Hagrid, I need you to run an errand for me. Professor," he now addressed McGonagall "Will you please accompany the students and see that they are taken care of."

McGonagall nodded and stood up to usher the students out of the office. James simply lifted Lily into his arms once more and followed Remus as Professor McGonagall gently guided a slightly resisting Lori by the arm.

Jenn slowly climbed to her feet with the help of Sirius; in her hand, she clutched a cooling handful ash. Leaning against Sirius for a brief moment while she gained her balance, she then turned and made her way over to the fireplace and sprinkled Firedancer's ashes into the flames. She watched for a short moment before turning and following the others out the door.

In the Hospital Wing, Lily seemed to sag further into James's arms. In the first three months of school, she had spent more time in this part of the school then she had on the six previous years.

She clutched the unconscious body of Ashes closer when Madam Pomfrey tried to take the injured cat from her. The healer frowned for a moment before she turned from the cat and busied herself about the Hospital Wing in search of a suitable sleeping draught. Within moments, Madam Pomfrey had all six students in beds and sleeping soundly after a large dose of a sleeping potion to help them sleep soundly.

For three days, they slept without waking. Dumbledore had stopped in to check on them several times each day. No other students were allowed in the Hospital Wing unless they needed to be. All visitors, except staff, were barred from the entire ward. The six beds holding the six sleeping teenagers were blocked from view as well, to keep rumors from spreading to the rest of the school.

On the morning of the forth day, Sirius woke up to find the others still sleeping soundly. He lay back down for a moment as he glanced out the window. He was just dozing back to sleep when he heard a familiar sound; a tiny tap tapping that inched across the floor. He jerked himself awake and rolled over to peer under the bed.

Nothing. Sirius frowned and sat back up; he was beginning to think he had imagined the sound when he heard it again from a few beds down. Slipping silently out of bed, Sirius quietly tip-toed along the line of beds and checked around near the base of the bed Lily was sleeping in.

There. From under the blankets that had been tossed on the floor during the night, a long, thin, hairless tail stuck out. Grinning at his success Sirius reached down and grabbed the tail, slowly pulling out a fairly large gray rat.

"Oy, Wormtail. I was wondering when I'd see you again," Sirius chuckled as he raised the rat up higher.

The rat squeaked and began to squirm furiously until it suddenly twisted around and violently bit Sirius on the finger. Crying out Sirius dropped the rat and stuck his finger in his mouth as he watched the rat scamper out of sight.

The others had woken at the sound of Sirius calling out. James had jumped out of his bed and pulled out his wand as he searched for danger. Lily was sitting far back in hers as she watched Sirius sucking on his finger. Remus, Jenn, and Lori just sat up looking kind of confused and still half asleep.

"What was it Sirius?" James asked as he continued to search around the room.

"He bit me!" Sirius growled out around his finger.

"Who did?" Remus asked as he climbed out of bed.

"Peter did!"

"What! Why would Peter bite you?" James asked as he frowned at Sirius.

"I heard him sneaking around under Lily's bed and I pulled him out by his tail, and then he bit me!" Sirius retorted as he waved his bleeding finger at James.

Lily paled at the mention of Peter in his rat form lurking under her bed. Every time she saw a rat in her dream, something bad happened. And she had caught a glimpse of a rat that was following her around Hogwarts on the day after she had been kidnapped from the castle.

"You sure it was him?" Remus asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"I thought I was. What other rat is going to sneak around Hogwarts?"

"Well it could…" James was interrupted by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey carrying a large tray of food.

"Good, you are all awake. I brought you something to eat," Madam Pomfrey announced as she set the trays down to reveal a small pot of porridge, a bowl of scrambled eggs, several piles of toast, a plate covered in bacon and sausage, as well as a platter of fresh buttermilk pancakes and French toast.

Setting it down on a table beside one of the beds, she turned to pass out plates, cups and forks to the children. She stood watching as they all got out of bed and filled their plates. Nodding in satisfaction, she turned and walked out of curtains that separated their beds from the rest of the hospital.

The six of them were a bit startled to find that they were starving and in no time at all, they had finished the first plate of food and were heading back for more. Sirius went back three more times as well, while James and Remus only refilled their plates twice more. Once they had had their fill, they all gathered onto one bed and sat quietly.

When Dumbledore walked in an hour later, they were still sitting together silently. Dumbledore watched for a brief moment before he cleared his throat and asked; "I trust you are feeling better today?"

They all either nodded or murmured a soft yes in reply.

"I see you have finished your breakfast. If you are ready, I will escort you back to the Room of Requirement," Dumbledore stated simply as he watched each student in turn.

Silently they stood up and followed Dumbledore out of the hospital. He led them around the castle, seeming to avoid anyplace that might have other students in it, until they were standing in the hall way where the Room of Requirement sat. Under Dumbledore's direction, they paced up and down the hall three times and then watched as the door to the room appeared.

Dumbledore opened the door and strode into the room first with Sirius, Remus, Lori and Jenn following closely behind. James waited with Lily while she stared into the room with a look of panic on her face. After several seconds, he followed her into the room and closed the door behind them.

Dumbledore searched the room intently for several minutes before he turned and examined the fireplace. Sirius was hurriedly tucking something under one of the chairs while Remus and Lori were attempting to block his actions from Dumbledore's view.

When Dumbledore was satisfied that the room was secure and that there was no way for them to travel out of the room by fireplace a second time, he said his goodbyes and left them. Remus followed Dumbledore to the door and locked it after he left.

Lily was staring at the edge of the tattered copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone as it peeked out from under the chair where Sirius had hastily hidden it from Dumbledore. The red cover was just as tattered and faded as she remembered it.

The others were watching Lily with concern; James and Jenn were especially worried about her continued silence. Lily ignored them as she studied the book intently, gently placing a still groggy Ashes down on the chair beside her. She could feel it calling her name, begging her to come pick it up. Slowly she moved towards the book and sat down in the chair that was partly covering the book. As she leaned down and brushed the book with her fingers, Lily felt the air around her suddenly go cold.

James started to rush forward as he felt a strange prickling on the back of his neck at the same time as Lily touched the book. "Don't," he shouted as she firmly grabbed the book and pulled it out from under the chair.

Lily looked up as she pulled the book into her lap and held it in both hands, she had heard James's yell, but it was as if from a vast distance.

Suddenly a fierce wind rushed through the room and a blinding white light burst forth from the book. Lily screamed as pain rushed up through her hands from where they touched the book. Following the pain, a green light snaked out from the book and wrapped itself around Lily before expanding out around her and the chair she sat in. Faster and faster the light rushed, blocking Lily completely from the view of the others in the room.

James threw his arm up in front of him as the wind began to roar and tear at his face. A second light oozed out from the book, blood-red it dripped onto the floor and began to spread out towards the walls, slipping around those who stood on the floor leaving five holes in the light as it continued up the walls and slowly pushed itself up and over to the ceiling. In the middle of the room as the edges of the red light touched the top of the spiraling green light a shower of sparks scattered to the floor and erupted into tiny flames that flared briefly before they died.

Then just as suddenly as they had appeared, the wind and the lights disappeared, leaving behind a faint glow.

Lily was sobbing softly in pain; her hands covered in blood as she continued to tightly grip the book. The book itself seemed to throb and pulse, as though it was alive. Dim flashes of light traced lightning bolt patterns back and forth across the now immaculate cover of deep emerald green. Smoke drifted slowly from where the title of the book was now written in ornate silver letters.

James rushed over and dropped to his knees in front of Lily and leaned forward to pry her hands from the book; he then stopped and gasped as he read the title.

Jenn frowned as she came up from behind James and leaned forward to read the title aloud; "Harry Potter and the Serpent's Choice."

The crackle of the fire was the only sound to be heard for several minutes as they all stared at the book.

The Future had re-written itself.

* * *

**~ The End ~**  
Part 1 of the Discovering Series

* * *

**AN:** _I'd like to thank all of my readers for taking the time to read this story; it's been a pleasure posting for such an active audience. I'd like to especially thank everyone who left a review; they have been much appreciated even if I didn't respond to them. (I dislike the review system here on this site or I would have made more of an effort to reply to them all.) I am still working on the formatting and revision of part 2 in this series, titled Discovering the Truth, but hope to have the first chapter up sometime before the end of August or early in September if not sooner. - Jenn_


End file.
